Rockabye
by Danilynn87
Summary: Emma Swan and Regina Mills have a complicated past to say the very least. Life has dealt them the short end of the stick, time and time again, but ten years after they last spoke, it's time for these two to make amends and save one another, for old time's sake.
1. Prologue

The only sound to be heard was her muffled breathing as she tries to fight for oxygen through whatever is stuffed inside her mouth. The fabric was a dry sharp bite against her tongue as she attempts to scream for her life.

 _A life they should just probably take for all my wrong doings..._

She inhales sharply through her nose sending a cold sting through her nostrils. An overpowering stench of musty air consumes her, causing her to cringe in disgust. Her eyes blink rapidly begging for some sort of light, but she has been blind folded by her abductors. That's when she realizes the throbbing pain excelling by the moment from the back of her head causing her to wince.

She jerks her body forward but she's securely tied, with what feels like thick ropes digging into her flesh, pinning her to some uncomfortable chair. She screams for the umpteenth time but to no avail. One lonely tear breaks free from the brim and trickles down her heated flesh, almost evaporating instantly.

One heavy footstep stomps into her ear causing her body to stiffen and listen carefully for whomever surrounds her. Her nerves are on high alert as her senses work over time to keep her informed of what's happening around her. Something clicks off in the distance but the sound that is left behind sounds like a pendulum swinging back and forth, corresponding with every beat of her heart.

 _A heart that only beats for her..._

"So she cries?" The man's voice taunts sounding as though he might just be standing directly in front of her. Yet, she knows she was hit awfully hard and without her sight she's unsure where this man can be lurking about. "Shall we see if she bleeds as well?"

She almost laughs at the cheerful yet distinguished sound in the man's voice. Her kidnapper doesn't sound at all what a man in his power should. She was expecting a deep bravado that sends a shudder trembling down her back, but no, he's almost sticky sweet.

"Her blood on our hands is _not_ why we are here," a woman berates the man for his obvious stupidity and lack of self control. There's a thick silence and she swears she can feel the intensity of the two people silently arguing on her behalf. The clock ticks slowly as she waits for someone to speak again, anyone at this point. Finally, when she thinks she can no longer stand the deafening silence, the woman speaks again and pulls the material away from her dry mouth. "Where is she?" Her tone is unnervingly calm for a person asking for someone's whereabouts.

Time drifts by as she wonders who these people could be looking for. She wracks her brain over every woman she has crossed paths with in the last five years...hell, she'll even think back to the last ten years, knowing that list is awfully short.

Her mind draws blank, there is not one single woman that is worth mentioning in the last ten years. Not one, that would serve these two assholes justice for kidnapping her in a dark alley, in some strange town that she isn't even sure of how she ended up there.

"She asked you a damn question!" The man raises his voice again causing her to jump in her boots by the unexpected volume.

"I don't know who you're talking about!" She yells right back but her voice has lost all confidence and control. Instead she sounds like the prisoner that she is, desperate for a sip of water to relieve her dry, scratchy throat.

"Don't think you play the fool well, we know who you are and we demand to know where she is!" His voice booms through the cold room, bouncing off the walls and ringing violently in her ears.

"Tell us," the woman softly speaks again but the captive woman's head is already shaking vigorously.

"I don't know," she cries out again because truthfully she is perplexed by her current situation.

She's always been a lone wolf. She never had anyone by her side...well until she was five and a short time after, but for the past ten years, she's been alone. She only looks out for herself, making sure she has what she needs for her shitty life. She has been cursed since the day she was born, when she was left at some shitty orphanage.

 _Maybe it's time these strangers end my shitty life..._

"Please stop playing games, we want her back. Tell us where she is," the woman's voice is growing in confidence and what seems like anger to the blind folded woman.

"I swear I don't know who you are talking about," she croaks out despite her throat feeling like a thousand razor blades slicing through her sensitive flesh within.

"She's the only one you knew. Don't you dare lie to me!" The woman is growing fierce as her patience wears thin, but she knew, she expected the other woman to fight. She was never one to roll over and give up so easily.

The woman's limbs are numb from being tied so tightly to the wooden chair. Every bone in her body aches, her muscles are screaming exhaustion and her head feels as though it may explode at any moment. She's slowly giving up, she cannot possibly deliver what these kidnappers are seeking.

"I don't know," she mutters in defeat as her head hangs low, finally accepting her fate.

Something ice cold presses into her temples before her blind fold is removed. She squints to adjust to the light even though it's hardly even shining from across the room. Cement floors, cement walls, she can only assume she's tied up somewhere in one of the asshole's basement.

"Look at me," the other woman somehow found her composure again, playing the good cop between the two. The woman in sheer pain, happily obliges, meeting the other woman's gaze. "Enough with the games. We won." She smiles but there's no joy in her eyes when she admits her triumph. "Where. Is. She?" She annunciates each word, slow and calm, ensuring that the half conscious woman wouldn't miss a word.

"I swear, I don't know," the woman pleads with glossy eyes, but refuses to shed a tear, even in the face of death. The panic is rising in her soul, bubbling up to the surface so she closes her eyes and replays the soft melody in her mind. The calming lullaby that always chased away all her fears and treacherous nightmares. The sweet song instantly settles her frantic nerves, allowing her eyes to flutter open and face her abductors. "Maybe if you just tell me who you are looking for, I can help you," she suggests hoping to prolong her life just a little while longer.

"Emma. Where is Emma Swan?"


	2. Chapter One

_Boston: Twenty-one years ago..._

An awful smell finally coaxes her eyes to flutter open. Thick black smoke clouds the air making her lungs wheeze and cough in protest. She lunges forward but the strap across her chest keeps her tied against the backseat.

"Mommy?" She coughs out for her mother, but her voice is barely audible passed her dry lips. There's a feeling she doesn't quite understand stirring in her chest, but she is all too aware that she doesn't like the sensation. "Daddy?" She calls out, but the only sound she hears is a sizzling or maybe it's a hissing noise.

She rubs her tiny fists against her eyes, hoping to clear away the foggy sight. Her blurred vision refocuses, discovering her mother's long black hair is in disarray as her head leans toward the center of the car.

"Mommy!" She tries again while stretching her hand as far forward as the seatbelt will allow.

Her tiny hand pats her chest where the belt is keeping her contained. Her mother always made her promise never to remove her seatbelt unless her father or mother granted her permission. She thinks long and hard if this occasion is different because her parents aren't answering her.

"Daddy?" She calls out again.

Her voice breaks on his simple little name. Hot tears are forming quickly in her eyes, but she's far too young to hold them back. One after another the warm liquid burns a path down her cheeks.

That sensation she hates claws at her chest again, provoking her hand to press the little red button to free her from the seatbelt. The sound of her door popping open, catches her attention, forcing her to leap into the center console toward her unconscious parents.

"Mommy, wake up," she cries as more tears stream uncontrollably down her face. "Daddy, please!"

"Little girl, please come here. I need to get you out of here. It's not safe," some stranger calmly states but she ignores the woman.

"Mommy!" She lifts her mother's head to discover a sight she will never be free from, for as long as she lives.

Her mother's face is covered in thick red blood. She stares aimlessly at her tiny hands that are stained in her mother's blood. She's frozen in place, her little body is too young to endure this type of trauma.

"Little girl! Please come here!" The strange woman pleads desperately in an attempt to save the young girl from the horrific sight.

"Mommy! Please wake up!" She cries once again.

She is begging and pleading with anyone to listen to her frantic cries. She needs to hear her mother's voice again. She just wants to go back to this morning when her mother hugged and kissed when she placed her into the backseat of the car. She just wants to see her father's warm eyes and soft smile that always makes her feel safe.

All her thoughts are forced out of her mind once she feels a strong set of arms wrap around her. Someone's tearing her away from the car, away from her parents.

The young girl shrieks out in agony for her parents but the person is refusing to loosen their hold. The frantic child claws at the headrest, where her father's lifeless head remains. She screams on the top of her lungs and kicks her little legs, pleading with the person not to take her away.

"Little girl," the woman kindly coos as she holds the distraught child against her chest, desperately trying to calm her broken heart.

"My name's Regina!" The child cries out, furious at this woman for prying her away when she needs to save her parents.

"Regina, ssshhhh," the stranger drags her away, whispering soothing words into her ear until she can no longer fight the five year old any longer.

The woman collapses to the hard pavement with Regina fighting against her body. The five year old flails about until an earth shattering explosion erupts from the car she was just torn away from.

Regina stops her fighting, her tears running dry as her eyes lock onto the red fiery flames. Her heart actually stops beating when she feels the heat colliding painfully into her skin. She's far enough away to be safe but she still feels the burn against her, even if it is only in her mind.

The car is distorted from the flames rippling against the air. Another ear piercing explosion bursts, inspiring the strange woman to cover Regina's big brown eyes and pull her even further from the fire.

"You're okay Regina. You're going to be okay."

XXXXXXXXXX

Regina's soot infested shoes connect with the pavement below. The not so nice lady packed a small bag for her but wouldn't allow Regina back inside her own home. Now she's stuck with these shoes that haunt her everyday. She hardly has enough clothing to make it through one week and they didn't even allow her to bring a blanket or teddy bear.

"Come along dear," the cold woman instructs, persuading Regina's little feet to follow behind.

The old woman with gray hair, slicked back into a bun is not Regina's favorite person. Every time the mean old lady speaks, Regina's tiny face scowls with nothing but hate. It could also be the horrible stench that lingers around the old hag that turns Regina's nose up in distaste.

The car door slams behind her, scaring Regina into submission. The five year old scurries her little feet until she's walking beside the nasty woman. Regina peers up at the tall building that might as well be Rapunzel's tower, in her eyes, even though it's just a simple two story home. The poor child trembles violently as they approach the brick building far too fast for Regina to adjust.

The woman opens the front door and ushers little Regina inside. "This way," she instructs as Regina's eyes scan over the simple foyer.

They walk down one long hallway until they reach a sliding glass door that opens up to a backyard. A few children are playing on a rickety wooden play set while another woman keeps watch.

"Move along Regina," the cold woman orders, kick starting Regina's feet once again.

"Miss Charlotte," the other woman calls out to the nasty woman who's hand is now resting on Regina's shoulder. The little girl grimaces once again from the unwanted touch but refrains from saying a word. "How are you today?" The younger woman questions as she reaches out to shake Miss Charolette's hand.

This new woman with short red hair and bright blue eyes smiles kindly at Regina, slightly settling the young girl's anxious nerves. She's dressed in a flowing sundress imprinted with sunflowers and a pair of white plain sneakers.

"You must be Regina, welcome." The woman bends down to meet Regina's wary gaze. "I'm Miss Katie and you're going to be spending some time at my house."

Regina just stares at the kind woman, not moving one muscle in her face to express anything she may be feeling. Blue eyes shift toward the nasty woman but she doesn't really care for her job to offer the younger woman any assistance. Miss Katie looks back at Regina and offers the child her best smile.

"Would you like to see your room?" Regina blinks. Her big brown eyes numb from the trauma she endured only yesterday. Regina blinks again. "Miss Charlotte will you please keep an eye on the other children, while I show Regina around."

"Of course," she curtly answers before Miss Katie guides Regina back into the house.

The little girl walks through the new house the old woman brought her to in a daze. She doesn't acknowledge the kind woman's words or the rooms she is pointing out. Regina's too lost in the burning flames that haunt the back of her mind.

Miss Katie opens a door and waits for Regina to take a step in. When the small child doesn't make a move forward, the red haired woman crosses the threshold first but something catches her eye and Regina is no longer her concern.

"Emma, you don't want to play outside with the other kids?"

Something stirs deep in the pit of Regina's stomach, forcing her eyes to tear away from the ground to discover blonde wavy locks blocking her view from this, Emma.

The other little girl is sitting crisscrossed upon her bed, picking at a white blanket as she stares endlessly at the soft ends. She shakes her head, sending those waves of golden tresses to sway all around her face.

"Okay, you don't have to." Miss Katie kindly states as she moves closer to Emma's bed. "There is a new little girl that will be staying with us for awhile." Emma peeks through her long blonde hair, instantly grasping Regina's attention because she's never seen such bright green eyes before. "She's your age, her name is Regina." Miss Katie gestures toward the shy brown eyed girl lingering in the hallway.

"Hi," Emma murmurs but instantly drops her gaze back down to her blanket, her prized possession.

Regina doesn't bother speaking to the other little girl. Why should she? Anyone she seems to come in contact with disappears from her life, so why would this time be any different?

"I believe you two have a lot in common," Miss Katie draws out her statement, hinting toward some unknown secret that bother girls are too young and naive to understand. "Regina would you like to play outside and meet the other children?"

The raven haired little girl is shrinking before Miss Katie's very eyes. If Regina's play time super power would actually work, she would make herself disappear from this very spot.

"Alright Regina this is your bed," the redhead points to the bottom of an old bunk bed.

There's already a simple beige pillow case and a blue comforter that Regina knows has been used by other children as unfortunate as she. Miss Katie fluffs the old worn out pillow before she makes her way back toward the small child cowering into the doorframe.

"I'll be up to check on you two in a little bit," the woman informs the children before her white sneakers pass by Regina's watchful eye.

Regina doesn't move. The poor child hardly breathes as her eyes stay glued to the floor as if the floorboards may break apart and swallow her whole.

Emma takes a chance and peeks up at the other little girl. She's ready to cast her eyes back toward her favorite blanket but Regina isn't looking at her like most children do. So, the blonde takes this opportunity to study the other little girl. She cocks her head to the side and wonders if a family sent her back, just like the last couple did to her.

Regina can sense the other girl's intense gaze, so she snaps her head up in annoyance and glares at Emma, instantly causing the blonde to turn her attention back toward the soft white strings. Regina huffs and stomps her feet toward her bed. She climbs onto the bottom bunk and brings her knees to her chest, despite her dirty shoes laying on her clean bed.

Emma fiddles with her blanket refusing to make eye contact with the new mean girl. Nobody else talks to her here anyways, she can handle one more child treating her like a ghost. Emma was born with thick skin, this won't break her. Not much does.

Regina rocks herself gently in her new bed, hating the blue comforter. Come on lady, she's clearly a girl, she thinks to herself. She hates how dirty her shoes are. She wants her mom to scrub them clean like she always did after playing in the mud. She just wants to go home. She would give anything to see her mom and dad just one more time.

Neither girl makes a move until they are called down to dinner. Regina watches the blonde as she begins setting the table with forks and napkins, working diligently on autopilot. An older boy, maybe nine years old, pushes passed Regina to make his way to refrigerator, causing the raven haired beauty to cower in her spot once again. She's unsure of where to stand or what she should be doing right now as everyone else works around her.

Another girl much older than Emma and Regina helps Miss Katie fill the plates with food, while a younger boy, runs to a seat that must be just for him. Regina's eye are flicking back forth watching the chaos unravel around her. She was an only child, she is not accustomed to this kind of stampede of children.

A tall scrawny man with jet black hair and thick framed glasses makes his appearance in the kitchen of abnormally loud people. He leans forward and places a kiss against Miss Katie's cheek, causing the woman to smile shyly in return.

"Charlie sit down nice in your seat," the man states firmly but he's still holding a warm smile, that tells Regina that he is safe. He slides into the seat next to the little boy and turns his attention toward the bashful girl in the corner of the room. "Well you must be Regina?" He waits for an answer he knows will never come, this isn't his first skittish foster child they have taken in. "Well I'm Miss Katie's husband, Michael." He flashes the girl a genuine smile and points to a seat, two chairs over from little Charlie. "You are more than welcome to sit there."

Regina watches intently as Emma walks passed her with her head down. She climbs into the chair next to Charlie and fiddles with the edge of the table. Regina doesn't make a move so Michael turns his head away, understanding she doesn't want all the attention on her. If and when she is ready, she will come on her own.

"The seat next to Emma is open," he reassures her one last time before he helps little Charlie cut up his dinner.

Miss Katie sets down two plates, one for Emma and one for Regina, if she ever decides to cave and claim the vacant seat next to Emma. The brunette notices how Emma is eyeballing what should be her plate, not her own. Regina's eyes are glued to the blonde who watches Katie and Michael make their way to the stove to make their own plates while the other children sit down in their seats.

Regina is suddenly side tracked from Emma when two hands reach out toward her plate. The older girl snatches Regina's dinner roll while the older boy steals her chicken leg. The brunette is absolutely stunned by the theft occurring on her dinner plate.

"That's-" Regina begins but the older boy glares at her with a fierce snarl that snaps her mouth shut.

Brown eyes drift to the golden locks hiding the little girl. Emma's head his hanging low as she hovers greedily over her plate. Regina stands uncomfortably behind the chair she's suppose to be sitting in.

"Regina sweetie, please take a seat," Miss Katie kindly requests but the pressure from being in a new home is far too much for the little girl.

Regina's filthy shoes take off running, bolting up the stairs to the room she was told is now hers to share. _Her_ _bedroom_. The little girl throws her self recklessly against the hard mattress below. Her tiny face buries into the flat pillow, that indefinitely has captured too many tears to count over the years.

Regina finally allows all her walls to come crashing down. She cries and heaves, screaming out all her pain and frustrations since her parent's untimely death. She's unsure how long her breakdown is going on for before she's interrupted.

There's a small creek in the floorboards, informing her that someone is entering the room. The brunette instantly stops her tears as if someone flipped a switch in the back of her mind. She's too embarrassed to face the person who has so rudely interrupted her meltdown.

Regina can feel the person growing closer. She can even feel the warmth of the unknown person's arm as it stretches near her pillow, but never touches her. The sounds of a squeaky bed from across the room echoes in Regina's ear. She takes this has her opportunity to see who has accompanied her in this lonely room.

Regina slowly lifts her tear soaked face to find a dinner roll resting upon her pillow. The little girl is no fool, she wouldn't allow someone else to come along and steal her food again. She scrambles to her knees and snatches the roll before it runs off. The brunette folds her legs and hunches her shoulders over while she inhales the small roll. Her stomach grumbles into the deafening silence, informing her that she is hungrier than she could have ever dreamed of.

Regina takes a chance and allows her eyes to drift to the little blonde sitting on her bed, blanket in hand. Emma doesn't acknowledge the fact that someone is staring her down. Instead, she curls into the fetal position as she falls to her side.

Regina decides to follow Emma's lead and curls into a tiny ball. The moment her head hits the crappy pillow, her eyes fall closed, too heavy to fight against the ever pending exhaustion.

Emma wakes sometime in the middle of the night from soft whimpers that won't quit. She knows by now that Charlie is too little to truly understand what's happening around him. Trevor's too mean to actually have a nightmare, dreams actually run away from him. While there's no possible way she can hear Tonya's cries from down the hall. That leaves one person.

Emma carefully slips out of her bed, security blanket in hand and tip toes toward the bottom bunk. There's enough moon light illuminating the bedroom for the young girl to navigate her way without tripping or bumping into anything.

Emma bends down, coming face to face with the new girl. She notices right away that the pillow is soaked, she thinks it could be from Regina's tears streaming down her face or the liquid could be from her sweat from the nightmare she is facing right now.

The blonde watches Regina carefully, but only for a moment before the crying little girl flings forward in her bed. She's heaving and gasping for air as she cries even harder. Emma doesn't say one word, instead she hands Regina her blanket and crawls into the bed next to her. Regina stiffens at first still shaken by her nightmare and not yet familiar with her new surroundings.

That's okay though, because Emma's been there before. She knows the heartache and pain of being abandoned. She comprehends at the young age of five, how those haunting thoughts never really go away. She can relate to the fear of being brushed off into another new home without an adult batting an eye of concern.

Regina's tears come to a screeching halt as she eyes the blonde suspiciously. Emma places the soft woven blanket in Regina's lap and begins humming. Regina doesn't quite understand what is happening, but she doesn't move to stop the other little girl either.

The soft melody Emma is humming is almost inaudible, but she's so close. Regina not only hears the sound, but feels the comforting vibrations from Emma's throat. Neither one says a word as they both lay back down and Emma continues to croon her lullaby.

Regina subconsciously brings the soft blanket to her chest and holds on for dear life as Emma soothes her pain. Emma's too young to fully understand her kind act, she just knows in her heart this feels like the right thing to do.

For as long as Regina will live, she will never forget the soft melody from Emma that will forever soothe her nightmares.


	3. Chapter Two

"Emma Swan?" Regina croaks out and crinkles her nose. "Never heard of her." She lies through her teeth.

What the hell did Emma do to piss off these two jerkoffs, she wonders as she struggles to keep her face impassive. If these strangers were willing to kidnap her, just to find Emma, who knows what horrific things they are capable of. She would never sellout the only person she has ever cared for in life to guarantee her own safety.

"Liar," the man breathes heavily as he cuts through the space between them and presses his nose into hers.

She stares right back into those icy blue irises, never wanting to show any type of weakness. She learned that the hard way her first day in a foster home, but Emma was there, to guide her and help protect. That's exactly what she will do now, protect Emma.

"Why would you assume I know this Emma person?" She tries to sound unaffected, bored even, but the strain in her voice from the lack of fluids easily sells her out.

"We don't assume. We know." His hot breath seeps into her dry, chapped lips causing a shudder to quake through her limbs.

The snarl growing rapidly upon his upper lip, strikes fear to bite through her body, as if she were just electrocuted. Again, she masks her face, something she learned long ago to protect herself from...anyone really.

"You won't be able to last long Regina, not without food or water." The woman sighs with a heavy heart while the man backs away from Regina's face. "Eventually you will give in and tell us where Emma is hiding."

"I'm telling you, I don't know who Emma Swan is," Regina whines trying to persuade her audience into believing in her words.

Her hands jerk against the thick ropes ultimately burning a worn path into her wrists as she tries to fight for her freedom. Her chest feels tight as panic consumes her once again.

The strange woman bends down, their noses almost touching, but the other woman won't risk touching Regina. Their eyes meet, Regina's are pleading to have mercy on her while the other woman is searching for something else within Regina's big brown eyes.

"Another lie, Regina," the woman whispers for just them to hear.

It's now occurring to the woman imprisoned that these two assholes know her name, this acknowledgement sending a new wave of horror to stab violently into her gut.

"How do you know my name?" Her voice cracks, the thick rasp in her voice is far too much for her to string a proper sentence together.

The woman smiles softly, relaxing her tense features, but that just makes Regina all the more anxious inside.

"Pretending you don't know me, won't help your situation," the woman replies, inspiring Regina to fight once again against her restraints.

"I have no idea who you are," Regina exasperates as she jerks her body hard enough to cause the chair to bounce against the cement floor below. "At least tell me why you think I am the answer to your problems."

"Because you are the problem," the man growls from behind his good cop partner.

Regina screams out all her frustrations because to her, these two jerkoffs are speaking in riddles. They might as well be speaking in tongues because she has no idea what the hell either one is talking about.

"A little birdie told me that you and Emma were in the foster system together." Regina tenses from the woman's confession.

 _These two are from one of the foster homes?_

"Ah," the man chuckles humorlessly from behind the woman. "Struck a nerve, huh?"

"Fuck you," Regina spits because even after all these years, her temper still gets the best of her at times.

The woman seems unaffected by Regina's sudden outburst, but a spark was lit inside the man. A fire was burning deep within, throwing his tolerance and restraint out the window. He firmly grips the edge of Regina's chair and locks eyes with the woman in questioning. Regina's not dumb, she knows he's ready to rip her heart right out, but she doesn't crumble.

"Are you ready to talk now?" He seethes through clenched teeth.

Regina's nostrils flare the slightest bit and she has to bite the inside of her lip to keep anymore outbursts at bay.

"Alright Regina, maybe you need some more time alone," the woman states as she places the blind fold back in place, isolating the prisoner yet again.

Regina listens intently as the sounds of stomping boots echo through the basement. A door slams shut, notifying her that the strangers have left. A deep chill runs down her spine, at the thought of her unknown future. She's unsure how long they will keep her captive like a caged animal without food or water. The only thing she is banking on, is that they need her alive to find Emma Swan.

"Fuck!" She screams into the emptiness of the basement. That clawing sensation of absolute loneliness tears into her chest, bringing up too many painful memories of her childhood. "What the fuck did you do Emma?" She whispers as one lonely tear, representing her lonely soul spills over the rim. The liquid doesn't even have a chance to escape, just like her. The tear soaks into the blindfold, reminding Regina she is not free to do anything at her own will.

She takes a steady breath and replays the softest melody in her mind until exhaustion swallows her whole and she is dreaming of the missing girl.

 _Boston: Twenty-one years ago..._

"Okay you two, time to get up," Miss Katie gently states as she walks around the room opening up the blinds.

The bright morning sun pours through the windows and gently warms their eyelids, encouraging the sleepy girls to wake. Emma rubs her eyes and out of habit, she frantically searches the bed for her blanket. Regina slowly blinks awake until she notices another person present in her bed and rapidly scatters to the other side of the mattress.

Regina pulls her legs to her chest in fear, while Emma simply retrieves her blanket and stumbles out of the bed. The fearful little girl watches the blonde walk over to her bed and hides her blanket beneath her comforter so nobody can find her prized possession.

"Regina, sweetie," Miss Katie is tentatively reaching out to comfort the little girl, but this action is already causing Regina to recoil. Her new foster mother sighs and drops her hand understanding the young girl's fear. "We are going to the movies today, would you like that?"

Brown eyes are glued to the other little girl, watching as Emma makes her bed and walks right passed Miss Katie and herself without a word spoken. Regina is starting to wonder if this little girl can speak.

"Regina? Is there anything you want to talk to me about?" The woman's sweet voice tears her eyes away from the door Emma just disappeared through. "Do you have any questions for me?"

Regina's bottom lip quivers as she ducks her head down near her knees. She peeks above her arms that are holding her firmly against her chest. Tears well up in those adorable big brown eyes, causing Katie's heart to shatter into a million pieces.

"A-are you my new mommy now?" Regina timidly questions unaware of what is truly happening around her.

The small question breaks Katie's heart even further in which she didn't think was possible. She reaches for the small little girl, needing to console the broken child before her. She wraps Regina up tight and pulls her close into her arms.

Regina allows a few tears to stumble down her cheeks as she realizes just how much she misses her mommy. The warmth of her mother's embrace. The floral scent that invaded her nostrils every time her mom pulled Regina against her chest.

"I'm so sorry sweetie, but I'm not your new mommy. Children come here when bad things happen to their parents. Michael and I do our very best to make you children feel safe until the perfect family comes along to take you to a new home," Miss Katie tries her best to explain but like most children Regina's age they truly just don't understand the concept of a foster family.

"Why can't you adopt me?" Regina's voice trembles violently as she tries to push the words passed her pouty lips.

The woman sighs, hating this part of being a foster parent. Rejecting a child that wants to be loved, a child that just wants a permanent home and to stop feeling so lost and alone.

"Regina, sweetie, if I adopted every child that came into my home, then this home will no longer be a safe place for children with broken hearts to come."

The small child is far too young to comprehend the older woman's words, all she knows, all she feels, is that she is being rejected. This lady does not want her, she is refusing to be a mother to her. Instead of crying inconsolably like most children would, Regina grows angry. She uses all her hurt and pain into rage, not more tears. Never more tears.

"Now, how about you get dressed and we will have breakfast and go to the movies," the woman suggests only eliciting a nod in response from the tear stained child.

"Okay," Regina mutters as she quickly pulls away from the older woman. She will not rely on this woman for any further comfort knowing she will be sent to a new home soon.

Miss Katie crawls out from Regina's bottom bunk and offers her clothes from the small duffel bag Regina was allowed. Miss Katie was about to leave the room to offer some privacy for the young girl to change, but a thought strikes the woman, stilling her feet in the doorway.

"Regina," she spins around and faces the startled little girl. "Did you and Emma talk last night?" Regina rapidly shakes her head and keeps her lips sealed tight. "Well maybe today on our outing you two will have a chance to talk. Like I said before, you have more in common than you think."

Miss Katie smiles sweetly and nods her head toward the clothing, encouraging the girl to change her outfit, before their busy day ahead.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Emma stands behind Regina being the smaller of the two as they wait in line, just like Miss Katie taught her. Little Charlie is being held by Michael so Emma is in the back of the line. What else is new for the small child?

Green eyes are on high alert as they scan every person who walks by. Her imaginary spidey-senses are tingling as she scopes out her surroundings. Regina's raven locks, Michael standing next to Regina scolding Trevor, Charlie pretending to be a dinosaur, Tonya pretending she doesn't know them and Katie purchasing the tickets.

Emma's tiny fingers itch as her heart pounds thinking of her desired treat. She knows the movie is the treat and they shouldn't ask for anything more than the popcorn all seven of them will inevitably share.

She licks her thin lips as her mind teases her mouth of the sweet treat she so desperately wants. That's when Emma finds her target. Green eyes lock onto the pre-teenagers who think they are slick by sneaking in their own snacks. Apollo, Emma's favorite chocolate bar is hanging out of a young girl's pocket.

The line begins to move kick starting the thumping in her chest as she tries to formulate a plan. Raven locks, she must keep one eye on the raven locks and one eye on the Apollo bar. Emma follows suit, her feet shuffling behind Regina.

The pre-teenagers aren't moving into the theater just yet, unlike her foster family. Panic rises in her chest because she needs that candy. Emma drops to one knee and begins tying her shoe, well at least pretends to.

"Emma?" Michael calls out when he notices the little girl falling behind.

"I'm here," she calls out and resumes her theatrics of shoe tying.

Emma sneaks a peek through her thick eyelashes and spots the small group of kids making their way into the theater. Michael is waiting by the door so Emma knows she has to be quick. She scurries behind the group of pre-teens and holds her breath as her hand moves to its own accord. Her little fingers are far too small to make any disturbance as she slowly pulls the chocolate from the girl's pocket. Her heart hammers and she hastily shoves the candy into her own coat pocket.

"Excuse me," she shyly calls out promoting the group of kids to part like the Red Sea.

Emma keeps her head down, her blonde waves cascading all around her face as she scampers toward Michael who's waiting at the entrance for little Emma to catch up.

"Shoe all tied Emma?" He gently questions as Emma scoots passed him and Charlie and nods in response. "They are right over here," Michael informs the blonde as he escorts them toward the rest of their group.

Emma's ratty old Converse shoes, that have been passed down too many times to count, squeak against the floor as she makes her way toward Regina. She slides into the red velvet seat and pulls her knees to her chest. Michael scoots passed both little girls and the other children as well to claim the seat next to his wife.

Regina watches carefully as Emma sits as still as possible, holding her legs as if she might just fall apart the moment she releases herself. The brunette is distracted when a small napkin is placed upon her lap with a few pieces of popcorn.

"Give it to Emma," Trevor instructs promoting Regina to hand over the small snack.

Emma happily accepts the popcorn and when Regina turns back around Trevor has a napkin for her as well. Regina hesitates at first, slightly traumatized from the boy stealing her dinner the night before, but then she notices Miss Katie watching them closely, so she knows Trevor has to behave.

The lights fade away, engulfing every person in the theater into the dark atmosphere that will soon suck them into another world. A new time, a new place where their reality can be the furthest thing from their minds. For the next two hours they are set free from their heartache.

The trailers for upcoming movies play but Emma nor Regina make a move for their popcorn. Each girl saving their small snack until the movie begins. Soon, the character begins to dance across the screen, lighting up the children's eyes as they become drawn into The Sword in the Stone.

Emma's eyes are glued to the screen as her one hand works its magic, unraveling the wrapper tucked inside her pocket. A small crinkle of foil is heard but thankfully the movie is loud enough to drown out the noise, except to one.

Regina snaps her head to the girl who seems infatuated with the movie. The brunette leans into the arm rest causing Emma to still her actions.

"What do you have?" Regina whispers to the other little girl, but Emma only shakes her head in response. "I know you have something."

Emma crinkles her little freckled nose before she pulls a piece of chocolate from her pocket. The blonde moves the treat into her left hand and passes the chocolate beneath the arm rest, hidden from all prying eyes.

Regina's eyes double in size, but she doesn't waste a second claiming that piece as her own and sliding it into her mouth before anyone has a chance to notice. Emma places her index finger against her own lips, signaling for Regina to keep her mouth shut.

Regina nods and slips back into her seat, resting her head against the plush fabric. She doesn't expect another piece from Emma, she already offered her more than she anticipated. Regina faintly hears the sound of the wrapper again inspiring her mouth to water with desire.

Suddenly, the brunette senses someone lingering, her head flicks to her right and discovers an usher staring Emma down. The blonde doesn't falter though, she keeps her hand securely tucked into her pocket covering up her stolen goods. The man looks between the two little girls suspiciously, but moves along rather quickly.

Halfway through the movie, Regina feels a vague tapping against the back of her hand. She catches a quick glance of the blonde who is already slipping another piece of chocolate into her hand. Regina's face remains expressionless as she pops the next piece into her mouth.

Throughout the movie Emma shares her stolen chocolate with Regina until they have consumed the entire treat. The credits begin to roll as the lights flip back on, encouraging people to exit the theater. Regina glances at Emma who smiles proudly in return.

"Where did you get that?" Regina interrogates in a hushed whisper as they move into the aisle, following behind Trevor.

"I took it," Emma confesses shamelessly and shrugs her tiny shoulders.

"Stealing is bad," Regina states matter of factly as she presses into Emma's side so Trevor doesn't eavesdrop on their conversation. He would be the first to rat them out.

"Sometimes we have to take what we want because here, in the foster system, nobody is gonna give you what you want. They barely give us what we need," Emma passes on what she has learned the hard way growing up in the system.

The little blonde offers Regina a weak smile that only deepens in the corner of her left cheek, creating the most adorable dimple. Regina is a little taken back by the other girl, who has rushed to catch up to Katie and Michael, leaving the brunette behind.

Regina shuffles her feet as she plays back what Emma just explained. A life lesson that she would never forget and would indefinitely play a major rolls in both the young girl's futures.


	4. Chapter Three

_Tallahassee_

Her palms tingle as her eyes scan her surroundings. She needs to touch something to calm the itch, so she readjusts her black framed glasses that she only wears on these rare occasions. She takes a deep breath and triple checks her desired piece. Her grip tightens around her tool as her heart races at a speed she hopes her feet can keep up with.

She glances over to her left and barely sees him hidden in the dark shadows. She sighs in relief, his presence kick starts her feet toward the black Audi. She doesn't bother glancing around any longer, her eyes must stay strained to the prize.

She approaches the car and slips the long metal between the glass and the door frame. With practiced ease she pops the lock and opens the driver's door. She drops to her knees and begins removing the paneling that's keeping all the wires hidden beneath the steering wheel.

She finds her necessary cords and twists them together, hot wiring the expensive car she desired. The engine roars loudly, forcing an aching heartbeat rapidly against her chest. Her palms become slick with anticipation and the fear of getting caught, despite how many times she has accomplished this undetected.

She jumps into the black leather seat and softly closes the door behind her. Her gloved hand wraps around the cold wood and she slams the stick into first gear while her feet move in sync with her actions. The car takes off down the ghostly alley as green orbs flick toward the rear view mirror. Two round glowing headlights come into focus, provoking the smirk across her lips.

She skids off onto a ramp and shifts into second, climbing the gears as she drifts along the ramp. With ease she slides between two semi trucks and slams the stick into third gear. Her heart races with adrenaline, matching the race coasting down the interstate.

Green orbs flick toward the rear view mirror once again to find those bright round headlights trailing behind at a safe distance. Her eyes dart back to the road to follow the semi trucks into the far left lane as her foot slams into the clutch and she drops the car into fourth gear.

Her heart flutters as so many old memories come flooding back to her. There's nothing more that she craves in this moment than to kick this Audi into fifth gear and tear up this interstate, but she refrains. She knows what that could cost her and she is better than that.

She checks the mirror one last time for those old familiar headlights and smiles when she sees them following behind. She reaches for the radio and leaves whatever station the owner was previous playing. An over obnoxious beat pumps into the speaker causing her to cringe but the music will do for now. Besides, it will be a great distraction to keep her awake for her four hour trip to Atlanta, Georgia.

XXXXXXXX

She softly closes the door and glances around the dark alley, making sure no disturbances were made.

"Emma," he whisper shouts out the window, demanding her attention from her whereabouts. "Let's move baby!" He squeals in excitement.

Emma's Converse connect with the pavement below as she jogs toward the little yellow bug. She climbs into the front seat and shuts the door behind her. Her smile is as broad as her cheeks will allow, forcing her boyfriend to mimic the giddy grin. The most adorable squeal rips from her throat as her long fingers slide against his scruffy cheeks. She pulls him in with determination, connecting their lips into a searing kiss from the pending high she is riding through. Her body is buzzing with too much adrenaline from stealing that car that she needs some type of physical connection to calm her anxious nerves.

"Are you happy now?" He mumbles into her mouth as she continues kissing him with every ounce of electrifying energy.

Emma pulls away and shivers from the exhilarating trip. "Fuck yeah I'm happy," she breathes out her words and falls back into her seat. "We haven't done that in a long time, Neal."

"Well we agreed we were gonna give it up," Neal reminds her of their original plan before they moved to Tallahassee.

Her boyfriend slowly backs out of the alley and spins their tiny bug back into the busy street. Emma brings her knees to her chest and balances her toes against the glovebox.

"I know but come on, that was a good lift. We made bank," Emma confesses as she taps her fingers against her thighs and sways her feet to a song she's more familiar with. Her boyfriend sighs but he chooses not say another word on the subject. "Baby didn't you miss that _rush_?" Emma leans across the center console and slithers her fingers between Neal's. "That pure excitement and high," she exhales and throws her blonde locks against the headrest. "It's been so long."

Neal sweeps his thumb against the back of Emma's silky hand. He doesn't want to be a buzzkill right now but the words are already falling from his lips.

"I know baby, but you promised me we could be done."

"I know," she mutters mostly to herself because her confirmation is only spoken in half truth.

Emma swore she would desert this reckless life of theft. She remembers that vow she made five years ago, but that declaration was never for him. Her pledge to be good and stay safe was promised to someone else, to _her_.

She cannot stomach those haunting thoughts again so Emma does as she always does, neglect. She neglects her true feelings and shifts her body to stare aimlessly out the window. Truth is, she hasn't thought about Regina in awhile now, she has become very good at deflecting her feelings of the brunette who stole her heart. Regina is the true thief, no? She stole Emma's heart and that's more valuable than all the cars the blonde has stolen in her lifetime.

"Please don't be upset," Neal squeezes Emma's hand to bring her back to the now. "I just don't want to risk anything if we want to start a family soon."

"I'm not upset," Emma lies through her teeth and leans over to peck her boyfriend's cheek to solidify her reply. "I know you're just looking out for me."

"You know it Emma. I want our baby to have a safe and stable environment. Nothing like my piece of shit parents or yours. Fuck the foster system!"

Emma rests her head against Neal's broad shoulder and curls her arms around his bicep. He smells of gasoline and oil from his day job, but Emma doesn't mind. To her, the smell is now home. She inhales sharply and nuzzles against his green zip up that she believes is on its last life.

"Our babies are gonna be so stinking cute!"

"Can you imagine coming home and spending the evening on the beach with our baby, making sand castles?" Neal enthuses as his voice grows higher and higher with every word spoken. His enthusiasm is palpable and Emma can't help but feel the flutter in her heart return.

Even though there's whispers in the back of her mind of a brunette pressing her against an old Camaro.

XXXXXXXX

Three days after Emma's midnight job that went beautifully, according to her, she was back to her regular job. She was in her jumpsuit working on a new Mercedes when she heard an old familiar voice.

"I would say you look good, but flattery isn't really my thing and I was also told never to lie."

"August," Emma cheerfully acknowledges his friendly voice as she removes her head from beneath the hood of the car.

"Are you always this dirty?" He laughs as Emma wipes her hands against a towel covered in oil. Her old friend eyes the filthy towel and wonders how the hell thats even going to help her hands right now.

"Shut up," Emma rolls those big green eyes and smirks as she accesses her friend up and down. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Coron," August deadpans and stalks his way toward his estranged friend.

"Where the hell is that?" Emma scoffs and tosses her useless towel aside.

"Philippines." Emma purses her lips and shakes her head. "What about you? You've been a bitch to track down lately."

"Have I?" Emma chuckles and plays innocent just as Neal enters the garage.

"Baby, you got that Mercedes ready?" Neal questions, but stops dead in his tracks when he sees Emma's old friend from the foster system. "August," he states flatly as his nostrils flare in response to seeing this jag off.

"Neal," there's a condescending undertone lacing August's greeting as he glares at Emma's boyfriend through hooded eyes.

"Alright, too much testosterone in here. You two hate each other, we got it, move on," Emma commands persuading both men to relax their shoulders before they both start peeing to mark their territory like a bunch of dogs.

"So what's up August? Why the unexpected visit? I know you aren't here to catch up," Emma implies while folding her arms across her chest and leans back against the Mercedes.

"Yeah uh," August runs his hand down his face and through his scruffy beard as he works up the courage to explain his sudden appearance. "Look um, Regina is in some trouble," he cautiously admits provoking Emma's stomach to drop out from under her.

The blonde feels as though her soul is being torn from her body and now she is being forced to watch this train wreck of her life from above. Her lungs seem to have forgotten what their purpose in life is, as she stumbles to take in one single breath.

"Wha-" her word coughs out through a dessert like mouth, so she clears her throat and tries again. "What happened?"

August's hand finds the back of his own neck as he nervously pulls at the tightening area. The tension is rapidly building and he's unsure of what to truly say next.

"She was just...caught...in a bad situation. I think she's gonna need your help," August admits as he peeks a glimpse of Emma's reaction through his eyelashes.

The old friend doesn't have the courage to look Emma in the eyes. Not after everything he's done in his past or is about to do in his near future. August has always been a fuck up, this is nothing new. He wants to be a better man, he just...doesn't believe that he is programmed to be the best that he should be.

"How can I help?" Emma questions as panic rises just below her heated flesh. She takes a hasty step forward and ducks her head down so she can meet August's baby blue eyes. "Where is she?"

"Emma, I-I don't think this is a good idea. Baby we shouldn't be getting involved with anything that can screw up our future," Neal quickly interjects with his opinion because he knows too much about August to trust a word that fuck-boy has to say.

Emma takes a few rushed steps forward and takes her boyfriend's hand into both of hers. She wants him to understand her feelings and the necessary pull she feels in her gut to save Regina. She's always saved Regina and she won't stop now, no matter how high the stakes are.

The messy blonde pulls Neal's hand to her chest, knowing he will feel the overactive organ thumping wildly out of fear for her friend. Well...sort of friend...

"Neal, please. You know how much Regina means to me. You know I have been there for her and she has been right there for me since we were five years old. I can't bail on her now. Come on, I know you don't want to either."

The blonde's eyes are glossing over despite her struggle to mask her emotions, so Neal understands if Emma's tearing up this is important. He's never once seen her cry since the day Regina was forced to leave. He knows that Regina means far more to Emma than he ever could and he was always fine with that because he thought Regina was officially out of their lives.

"Alright August where are we headed?" Neal questions as he focuses his attention to the man he despises. The man he has indeed been hiding Emma from for the past nine years.

Neal was never an ignorant man. He understands exactly what type of man August is and has always been. Emma's old friend has always been the type of person who only looks out for himself. He's selfish and would sell Emma to the devil himself him the opportunity presented itself for a good chunk of change. Yet, Emma forgives August time and time again because they were in the foster system together.

August meets Neal's gaze for a brief second before he sighs and turns his attention to Emma. His gut is screaming for him to keep his mouth shut and abandon this whole plan, but he just can't help himself.

"Maine."


	5. Chapter Four

_Boston: Twenty One years ago..._

"We may have a potential family lined up for Regina," Miss Charlotte explains to Katie as they sit at the dining room table and discuss the foster children.

"That would be lovely, but what about Emma?" The redhead questions in concern for the little girl who has been in her care far too long now.

Miss Charlotte clears her throat and ever so slightly shakes her head. They are both well aware of the horrible track record the poor child has endured and neither one truly knows how to navigate through the unexplainable series of misfortunate events.

Miss Charlotte busies herself with reorganizing her files, regardless of the fact that she just rearranged everything in front of her. She pushes Tonya, Trevor and Charlie's folders to the side and focuses on the two remaining. Miss Charlotte peeks inside Emma's once more, but quickly snaps the file closed and redirects her attention to Regina's.

"How has Regina's progress been since her arrival?" The older woman questions as she grips her pen and prepares herself to record every specific detail, indefinitely ignoring the interrogation about Emma.

"Horrible. Both girls refuse to speak to anyone besides each other," Katie admits in defeat.

This is the first time ever she has not been able to open up a foster child and make them feel comfortable. Emma has been in Katie's care twice now. She understands the little girl's heartache and pain, she just wishes there was something she could do or say to help. In some sense she's relieved Regina came, because at least Emma is finally speaking to someone.

"Do they know of their past?" Miss Charlotte questions as her hand glides across the page, never once making eye contact with the other woman.

Miss Katie is already shaking her head in sorrow. "I've tried asking them if they have talked about it, but neither one responds. They both shake their heads and walk away. Two peas in a pod."

"Stubborn," Miss Charlotte confirms dismissively because truthfully she doesn't care for children. How this ended up her career she hasn't a clue.

The women's conversation is suddenly interrupted when Emma is scurrying by with Regina following closely behind. Katie notices a candy bar in Emma's hand, that she knows she doesn't keep in her home, but decides not to comment on the matter because something more important needs to be addressed.

"Emma, Regina," Katie's kind voice ceases the two little girl's footsteps. Emma shoves her candy bar into her back pocket and meets Katie's gaze with a stoic expression. "Girls can you two have a seat please. Miss Charlotte and I would like to speak to you."

Regina's big eyes double in size as she turns her attention to her new friend. She's fairly confident that at any moment her heart will beat right out of her chest from the fear of being caught. When she catches a glimpse of her partner in crime, she's as cool as a cucumber.

Emma slides into the seat across from Katie and folds her arms upon the wooden table. Regina follows suit and climbs into the chair next to her friend. She fiddles with her fingers below the table so nobody can detect how nervous she may be.

"Regina, lets begin with you," Katie softly speaks to the raven haired child, hoping she doesn't spook her. Regina doesn't bother meeting Katie's eyes, she cannot stand that this woman rejected her. "Sweetie, did your parents ever explain where you came from?"

Regina stiffens the slightest bit, but to the naked eye most would have missed the movement, except for one. Emma tilts her head toward her friend and rests her cheek upon her folded arms. She offers a small smile to Regina to help her relax, but Emma wouldn't dare show that smile to anyone else.

"Yes," Regina meekly replies, "I was adopted, my real parents left me on someone's doorstep."

Little sandy blonde eyes brows pinch together as Emma learns this new information about her friend.

 _This girl is just like me..._

"That's right," Katie replies with a warm smile. "Emma was found," Miss Katie stops there knowing how much Emma hates hearing how she was abandoned on the side of the road. "So you see, you two have a lot in common. You were also both adopted and ended up back here."

Emma turns her head to face her foster parent. Her other cheek rests upon her arms as she glares at the woman.

"That's not something to be happy about," the blonde dryly replies earning a smirk from Miss Charlotte. The older woman always enjoyed Emma's sharp tongue.

"No, it's not honey," Katie acknowledges with a heavy heart, "but that is something you two both share in common. Maybe you can help each other feel better when the other is sad about it."

Regina eyes her friend carefully not knowing how to travel through this conversation any longer. She hates these two women with a fiery passion. Miss Charlotte, who still makes her nose curl from the awful stretch, refused to allow her in her own home. Miss Katie, pretends to care when she really doesn't, because in Regina's mind, if she was a good person she would adopt her and Emma and save them from their destined misery.

"Are we done?" Emma asks as she thinks about her chocolate melting in her back pocket.

"Sure Emma, you can head back upstairs. We need a moment with Regina." Their foster mom pats Emma's shoulder before the little girl scrambles upstairs. The redhead turns her attention to Regina who is awfully quiet.

The young girl thinks she's about to be scolded for stealing candy from the store, while Emma somehow escaped clean.

"Regina, tomorrow Miss Charlotte will be taking you to a center to meet with a potential family." She pauses and allows the information to seep into the little girl's mind. "We ask that you keep an open mind, but if you really, really don't like them, you tell us, okay?"

Regina only nods in return, still refusing these women to ever see the real her. They don't deserve her kindness, not after the way they have been so dismissive toward her.

"You may be dismissed," Miss Charlotte coldly responds, persuading Regina's little feet to tumble to the floor and follow Emma's path upstairs.

Regina barges into her shared room and closes the door behind her. Emma's head flicks up to discover Regina rushing to her bed. The little girl gasps for air from running the whole way, along with the fear of being adopted and having to leave her new friend behind.

"What happened," Emma asks as she fiddles with the loose strings of her blanket. "You didn't get blamed for the candy did you? Because I'll tell Miss Katie it was all my fault."

Regina smiles, grateful that her friend wouldn't allow her to take the wrap for something she didn't do. Her raven locks whip around her face as she climbs onto Emma's bed.

"Someone wants to adopt me. I have to meet them tomorrow."

Emma's nose crinkles in distaste. On one hand, she's happy that Regina might find a happy home. On the other hand, she's utterly jealous that her friend was chosen over her. Every time, every single time, another child is chosen and Emma is left behind.

"I'm happy for you, but I like you. I don't want you to leave," Emma finally confesses after a few minutes of silence.

"I don't want to leave either. You're my best friend."

Emma purses out her thin little lips and out of sheer kindness offers her blanket to Regina. The raven haired little girl doesn't hesitate. Over the last four months she likes to think of that blanket as hers too. She hugs the soft woven fabric close to her chest and cuddles into the fetal position. Emma mimics her friend, their knees touching as their eyes meet.

"I don't like people," Regina admits as her upper lip quivers.

"I do, but I know better than to trust them," Emma answers with a sad smile.

"Do you trust me?" Regina shyly questions hoping that maybe Emma would be the one that would never abandon her. Emma smiles from ear to ear and nods against the pillow they share. "Friends forever?"

"Forever."

And Emma meant that simple word, with all her heart.

XXXXXXX

"Emma?"

"Hmmm," the blonde hums softly as she breaks away from her wandering thoughts. She turns her head toward her boyfriend just in time to meet his worried eyes.

"Are you alright? You've been awfully quiet the passed few hours," Neal brings to her attention with a concerned squeeze to her hand, hoping he can relax her enough to talk about what's on her mind.

Emma rests her head against the back of her seat and offers her best smile, even though to Neal, it's practically a frown. She sighs heavily expressing her conflicting heart and anguish about this mission.

"I'm alright, just thinking I suppose."

"We don't have to do this, we can turn around right now. I know some guys that we could pay to find her. We just recently fell into some money," he chuckles softly and brings Emma's hand to his lips. He softly kisses the back of her hand, desperately pleading for this journey not to continue.

"No, I have to." Emma shifts in her seat as the leather sticks to her slick thighs. The south was always unbearable this time of year and leather was not helping her situation. "Neal, you know I can't leave Regina. She was always there for me."

"I know," her boyfriend sighs with the deepest of regret.

They should have never settled down, Neal thinks to himself. He should have kept running with Emma by his side and never looked back. She would have been all for it, but him and his crazy ideas of a family ruined everything.

"Do you think August is tired yet?" Emma inquires forcing Neal back to his reality.

"Nah, he's always up late and partying. I'm sure he's fine. He will tell us when he's tired of driving."

The tiny car falls silent as boyfriend and girlfriend wallow in self pity. They both have too much consuming their minds to hold a steady conversation between the two of them. Finally, Emma's thoughts become too much and she blurts through the deafening silence.

"Fuck Neal," Emma groans and rubs her face furiously. "What if she doesn't want to see me?"

"Baby, why would you even ask that?" Neal finds Emma's jittery hand and clasps his hand over hers for comfort. "The last time you saw her was when you were sixteen. It wasn't your fault or hers that she was taken away to Maine."

Emma inhales sharply and slowly releases a ragged breath. A sinking feeling in her gut forces her knees to pull toward her chest like a magnet. She recoils knowing the truth. He doesn't know. He's oblivious. Emma wasn't sixteen. That's not why they are apart.

Emma's slowly reaching her way toward a panic attack. Her lungs are constricting. No air is sufficiently flowing. Her heart is hammering erratically. Her jaw clenches as she attempts to keep her secret hidden for a lifetime.

 _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

Memories that haunt her dreams flash before her. That malicious smirk formed by the most plump lips as she stalked her way toward Emma. That warm sexy body pressing her against the cool metal of that old Camaro. Velvety tongue. Clothes being ripped away. Heaving chests. Nails clawing. Teeth biting. Lips discovering. Wild screams.

"Emma!" His voice vibrates through the tiny bug and rips apart her flashing thoughts.

"Wha-" she can't even formulate one single word as she gasps hopelessly for air.

"Breathe!" The panic is evident in his voice as he tries to keep his focus on the road ahead while calming his hysterical girlfriend. He squeezes her hand trying to calm her erratic breathing. "In and out Em!"

Emma follows his instructions, breathing in and out. Her heart is about to explode provoking her knees to pull further into her chest, like maybe this will help keep the organ within her chest. The blonde folds her arms over her knees and rests her forehead against her arms, taking slow and steady breathes.

 _What the hell did I get myself into..._


	6. Chapter Five

The icy cold fingers grazing her temples is what forces her awake. The blindfold is pulled delicately from her head, that's bobbing forward in defeat. Her dark, greasy hair sways all around her face, hiding the tracks from her tears she cried all night.

"Look at me," the woman strictly commands in the most calm voice Regina has ever heard.

The prisoner obeys and lifts her heavy head. Her temples pound as if she consumed a bottle of tequila the night before. She swears she can feel her brain sloshing around in her skull. She's sleep deprived, was neglected with any type of food and has been denied water. Her tongue feels like sand paper in her mouth. Her throat is screaming for any form of liquid and her stomach is growling like there's a tiny animal locked inside.

"You and Emma were both sent to the same group home," the woman states with confidence.

"When we were five," Regina rasps out through the driest of mouths. She attempts to swallow but no saliva is forming.

"No before that."

Regina closes her eyes and takes a deep breath like maybe she's forgetting something from the lack of food in her system.

"No," Regina shakes her head in case her captor cannot comprehend her broken voice. "Emma was abandoned on the side of the road. My parents left me at someone's front door step." Regina pauses to regain her strength to proceed. "We were both adopted from there but she was sent back because the people ended up having children of their own and didn't love her the same. My parents died in a car accident."

The other woman swallows thickly as if this is all brand new information to her and she cannot seem to accept the reality of the girl's lives. Regina can no longer keep her head up, so she allows it to fall and sway from side to side.

Regina is growing weaker with every second that ticks by with the clock on the wall. She's been in silence for so long that every time the hand clocks another second, the sound echoes throughout the freezing cold basement. Regina's unsure how much longer she can keep her secrets hidden. She's slightly panicking wondering if her mouth with soon move to the accord of her captor's demands.

"After that you corrupted Emma," the woman coldly spits, providing Regina with all the strength she needs to lift her head once more.

The prisoner's face contorts painfully expressing her shock at the accusation against her. She glares at the other woman with pure hate as her upper lip snarls.

"Clearly you don't know us as well as you pretend to," Regina croaks out through her scratchy voice.

The other woman bends down to meet Regina's tired and swollen eyes. She rests her hands upon her knees and glares with nothing but hate burning through her pupils. Regina wants to recoil out of fear, but she holds her own.

"Oh but I do. I know you better than anyone."

"Then you should know that I will die before I ever sell her out."

The other woman takes Regina by surprise when she furrows her brows in confusion. Regina was expecting a fight, not pure shock and disorientation from the free woman in front of her. The other woman searches Regina's eyes for any signs of deception, but for some odd reason she comes up short.

"That's alright Regina, you don't have to say a word. Emma's on her way here right now, to _rescue_ you. Then she will be ours and to be honest, there's nothing you can do about it."

Despite the foolishness of Regina's act, she fights against her restraints, burning her raw flesh in the process. She ignores the pain and jerks her chair against the concrete floors. A new wave of energy courses through her veins at the thought of these scumbags laying a hand on Emma.

The woman drags a chair in front of Regina and spins it around. She sits backwards upon the old rickety thing and casually drapes her arms against the back. She glares at Regina with every bit of confidence, knowing she won.

Regina snarls and continues to fight against her imprisoned hands and feet knowing she will never break free. The woman across from her begins to hum a soft tune. A tune that effectively desists all Regina's movements. The prisoner listens carefully to the soft hum as a wave of spine chilling shivers crash into her body. Through water eyes she glares at the woman before her.

"H-how do you know that lullaby?" Regina breathlessly murmurs in the space between them.

XXXXXXXXX

 _Boston: Age Seven_

The softest melody that Regina loves so much vibrates through the blonde's throat. The tears are staining Emma's pillow, but the blonde doesn't mind. Anything to soothe Regina's cries.

The poor child has been sent to three different homes in two years, unlike Emma, who was sent to one because she reached her time limit at Katie's. Michael and Katie's home was specifically for children who were just entering in the foster system. They were a genuine, good-hearted couple that were known for helping children adjust to the foster system.

Emma was gone for less than a month before she was sent right back because her new home was under investigation. The blonde was oblivious to everyone in that home and was actually relieved to be headed back to Miss Katie's. The woman understood Emma's boundaries and for that the young child respected Katie.

"I don't want to leave again," Regina whimpers for what seems like the millionth time to Emma.

"I know, you just got here," Emma sighs as her green eyes meet big brown eyes soaked in tears.

Emma is still unsure how to comfort her friend after two years. So the blonde does what she thinks is best. She scoots closer to Regina and nuzzles her freckled nose against her friend's. Brown eyes flutter closed as Regina breathes in the comfort of her best friend. Her only friend.

The two girls continue laying face to face with Emma's security blanket safely tucked between their little bodies. Regina's cries are slowly subsiding but Emma can still sense her anxiety about her next move. Regina's fourth move since her parents passing.

"What if we just left?" Emma casually questions as if she were old enough to actually make this decision for herself.

"What?"

"Nobody wants us, so why should we stick around? Let's go. We will just live on our own," Emma explains confidently. She's always looked out for herself, why couldn't she do this, she thought to herself as Regina eyed her warily. Emma slides up in her bed and balances on her right arm. "Why not? Let's just go."

"Go where Emma? Where would we leave?" Regina quizzes as too many questions run across her mind. She knew she was always more logical between the two.

"We will figure it out. Let's go."

Emma leaps from her bed and begins packing a small backpack without a second thought. Regina scrambles to her knees and watches her friend in confusion. She cannot process how Emma can believe this is acceptable, they are only seven.

"Emma this is crazy. We can't live without adults," Regina tries to reason with her friend but Emma simply isn't listening.

Little Emma pulls out her grey beanie and firmly places the hat upon her head. She rummages through a suitcase that the new girl, who just moved in a few days ago, brought with her. Emma finds an old ratty jean jacket, but in her mind, it's perfect.

"We don't need adults Regina. We can take care of ourselves. We always do. This way, we can stay together. We won't be separated anymore," Emma defends her idea hoping her friend will follow along.

Emma proceeds to ransack this stranger's processions until she finds another winter hat for Regina and a fleece zip up. The stolen clothing are a little big on both children, but neither one seems to mind.

"Emma..."

"Regina, do you want to be split up again?" Emma questions with a stern look that immediately crumbles Regina's defensive argument.

"No," Regina sighs heavily, her shoulders slumping in defeat. "No I don't want to leave you again." Emma smiles and nods in return as she swings her backpack on and heads for the door.

Regina's heart bangs angrily against her sternum as she follows Emma's path down the stairs. With each foot carefully positioned to lightly connect with each step, avoiding any well known creeks in the floorboards. Her hands are growing slick with sweat from the fear of being caught, but as always Emma is clueless to the idea of trepidation.

When the blonde reaches the bottom step, her head snaps from left to right, inspecting the entire house for anyone that would derail their plan. A cold chill tickles down Regina's spine as she waits for Emma's signal that the coast is clear. A little hand covered by a jean jacket pops up and waves Regina to follow her lead.

Regina tip toes down the last step and attempts to hide behind her friend, even though she's taller than her. Emma's hand slowly reaches for the door, increasing the pounding in Regina's heart. Her mind races, she knows this is wrong, but she cannot fathom another home without Emma.

A soft click resonates in the thick air surrounding them. Both girls stop breathing and check all around the home once more before Emma slowly creeks the door open. The blonde knows once she opens the heavy door halfway, a loud cringeworthy squeak will boom through the air. So, Emma only opens the door enough for her to squeeze her tiny body through. Regina follows her lead and carefully closes the door behind them.

Regina hovers over her friend's shoulder and whispers into Emma's ear so her voice would be undetected.

"Now what?"

"Run," Emma deadpans as her sneakers take off charging down the concrete walkway and through the front yard.

It only takes a split second for Regina to register Emma's words. Regina's shoes, that have been wrapped around too many other feet to count, chase after her friend. She follows Emma through the blades of green grass until they reach the sidewalk.

The sun is just about to set over the horizon, but because of the colder weather, there's hardly any bright pink left in the sky as the sun slowly descends. Regina can feel the cold bite through her thin zip up and wonders if Emma is just as cold. She glances to her right, catching Emma's attention. The blonde smiles fondly persuading Regina's lips to return the gesture.

"I know a spot where we can keep warm," Emma announces with pride. Her cheeky smile causes that familiar dent in her cheek that Regina always smiles brighter with.

"Okay," is all Regina mutters as she follows her friend's lead.

She would follow Emma anywhere. She's the only person in Regina's sad life that has ever made her feel whole. Even before Emma came along and Regina was living with her adoptive parents, she always felt as though something was missing. There was an ache in her heart that reminded her everyday that she was alone, lost and not where she needed to be. Once Emma entered her life, all that pain, all that loneliness, vanished.

Regina followed the fearless blonde for what seemed like forever. Her feet started to ache with every step against the pavement. Her legs were numb from the ever dropping temperatures. Her teeth chattered as she tried not thinking about the bone chilling wind whipping around her. Regina crossed her arms and tucked her hands beneath, hugging herself as tightly as possible to keep her warmth from fleeing.

Emma peeked out of the corner of her eye noticing her friend's dismay. She sighs heavily knowing her friend is freezing because of her, but she hates to be apart from Regina. For the passed two years, they have been ripped apart, brought back together only to be torn apart once more. They hated it. They didn't have anyone in their lives so why couldn't they at least have each other?

"This way Regina, we are almost there," Emma reassures her friend as she leads her into an alley.

Bright red flames catch Regina's eye as they near the end of the alley. She's startled at first, fear turning her stomach and clawing up her chest, tingling the back of her throat. Ever since her parent's death, an open burning flame terrifies Regina to her core.

Emma knowing Regina so well can sense the panic rising within. The blonde holds out her hand in which Regina instantly accepts the gesture. Emma squeezes her hand three times coaxing Regina's eyes to abandon the flames and meet the warm familiar green irises instead.

"It's okay Regina. It can't get you. It's gonna keep us warm tonight," Emma encourages as she leads her friend to a barrel.

There's homeless people all around them, hovering around barrels filled with burning flames. Regina's stunned into silence as she takes in her surroundings, but Emma is unfazed. Michael and Katie always bring the children here to offer food and water, reminding them that things can always be worse in life.

Emma finds a blue plastic crate and drags it next to the fire. She sits on the corner and pats the small space next to her.

"Sit. Keep warm," Emma smiles brightly, convincing Regina to do as she's told.

"Emma, what are we gonna do for food?" Regina questions as she tentatively reaches forward to warm her numb fingertips.

"So, when we go into a store, you ask where the bathroom is, while I sneak us food," Emma answers confidently just as a teenage boy approaches.

"Emma?"

The little blonde whips her head to the left, startled by the teenager. Her face is pinched together as she tries to examine this boy's face. A small smile forms as realization kicks in. Her face softens and she leaps to her feet to offer her old friend a hug.

She barrels into the teenager, who seems so much taller than she remembers. He lightly pats her backpack and pulls away rather quickly.

"August, what are you doing here?"

The excitement in Emma's voice takes Regina by surprise. The only time Regina ever recalls hearing that bubbly voice, is when they are reunited after being torn apart.

"The question is, why are you out here so late and alone?" August inquires as he scans the area for any familiar faces.

"I'm not alone, I have Regina," Emma replies honestly.

August's blue eyes drift to the young girl sitting awkwardly upon a crate. Regina physically shrinks under his intense eye gaze. No words are exchanged between the two as they stare at one another. Confusion, flashes across August's face before he regains his composure and redirects his attention to the small blonde.

"Emma, you...and your friend...are too young to be out here alone."

"You're out here alone," she fires back without hesitation. There's a distinct challenge in her voice, informing August that she's not that little girl he left behind.

"I'm older Emma," he lamely replies knowing damn well that's not going to suffice. "Why did you run away?"

"Regina and I are tired of being split up," Emma grumbles as she rolls her eyes and plops down in her spot next to Regina. "Nobody wants us anyways, so who cares if we ran away. If any of those adults actually cared, they would adopt us, but they don't."

Regina scoots closer to her friend, understanding the pain and anguish she is going through. She knows Emma better than she knows herself and Regina understands exactly what Emma needs right now. Physical comfort. It doesn't have to be much, just allowing their thighs to press against one another's is enough. Sure enough, Emma relaxes against Regina's comforting touch.

"Someone will want you someday, I promise. But how will you ever know if don't stick it out and see?" August quizzically peers down at Emma, wondering how she is so wise beyond her years.

"How would you know? You ran away too. You're still on the run," Emma quickly rebuttals.

"It's different," he meekly replies as he shrugs his shoulder. His blue eyes shift to the quiet little girl next to Emma. "Was this your idea Regina?" He interrogates, because the Emma he left behind was too sweet and innocent to think of a plan like this.

"No," Regina shyly responds, but her voice is drowned out by Emma's harsh tone.

"No!" Emma leaps to her feet and glares at her older friend. "Don't blame her. It was my idea. Why do you even care August? You always run away. It's like you come back to check up to make sure I'm okay every time you are caught and then you disappear again."

Emma's mind is reeling as anger pulsates through her veins. She always believes August is there for her because he was the one who found her, but he never sticks around, just like everyone else in Emma's life. He always ends up leaving and each time Emma ends up devastated.

The story Emma was told, was that August had run away from a bad home. During his departure he found a newborn baby, wrapped in a blanket on the side of the road. He wasn't even sure how to hold a baby, but somehow he found the strength to carry baby Emma to a nearby store and begged for help. Since then he's been in and out of foster homes. It's no wonder Emma is following in his footsteps.

August kneels down so he can be eye level with Emma. "I do care Emma. I promise. It's just, I don't know, I'm older. I have other things I have to take care of. I can't always be around, but I swear I care. You're like my little sister." He offers his best pathetic smile hoping to assuage Emma's pain and anger. With the word sister, Emma visibly softened. She just wants to be apart of a family so badly. "Please, please can I take you two home?"

Emma glances over her shoulder and watches intently for Regina's reaction. Her friend is ice cold, she knows that. They won't have a bed, a pillow and who knows when they will find food. Regina hugs herself closer and that's enough affirmation for Emma to know what the right thing to do is.

"Okay August, you can walk us back," Emma offers a sad smile as she makes her way next to Regina. "...but it's not home. It'll never be _home_ , without Regina."


	7. Chapter Six

_Boston: Age Fourteen_

"Go, go, go," Emma chants as she pushes Regina down the alleyway.

The blonde peeks over her shoulder and giggles as she watches the cops run right passed the entryway to their dark alley. The light from their flashlights beaming everywhere but in the girl's direction, sending another wave of euphoria to tingle through Emma's limbs.

"You're insane Emma," Regina whispers as she hops onto the chain link fence. She tightens her grip around the cool metal because fear has officially consumed her and caused sweaty palms. "You're worse now than when we were five!"

Emma laughs carelessly as she jumps onto the fence next to her long lost friend. "Sssshhhhh, you're gonna get us caught."

Emma begins climbing the fence, higher and higher until she straddles the top pole. She watches through a broad smile as Regina makes her way up. Emma stretches out her hand for assistance, but Regina rolls her eyes and continues her journey. The brunette finally reaches the top and sits across from the blonde she missed so much. The look in Emma's green eyes is enough to calm Regina's erratic heartbeat from fear.

"You call me insane, you have another awesome foster home that wants to adopt you, yet again and you refuse," Emma implies hoping to receive an actual answer from the brunette as to why she keeps declining.

Regina pouts those full lips that automatically make Emma melt. Fourteen years old and Emma is starting to understand that she feels something different for Regina than she does with most and it's most certainly not in a family loving kind of way.

"Look Emma, I just...I hate how much we are torn apart. You know if I would have accepted _any_ of those families in the past, that would've been the end of our friendship," Regina tries to reason with her friend.

"Oh come on, you've been gone this last time for two years! At least you would've had a nice stable home," Emma scoffs hating the fact that Regina doesn't acknowledge how lucky she truly is. Emma wishes every night upon a star that someone, somewhere would bring her home.

The blonde rolls her eyes having enough of this repetitious conversation and begins to descend from the fence, fully annoyed. "So are we done talking Emma?" Regina snips with sarcasm lacing her words, but Emma refuses to reply.

Emma hops down far too soon, creating a sensation of a thousands needles jabbing into her feet as she connects with the pavement. She ignores the pain though and shoves her hands into her zip up and walks away, needing to put some space between her and Regina.

"Emma," Regina softly calls when she notices her friend is leaving her behind. She hastily climbs down the fence and hops off just as the blonde did moments ago. "Emma," Regina calls out again as she picks up her pace to catch her grumpy friend. "Emma talk to me," the brunette demands as she grip Emma's hoodie and whips her around, harsher than she intended.

"Why?" Emma barks startling Regina in the process. "You don't get it, you never do," the blonde snaps and shrugs her friend away. Emma has officially lost her adrenaline high and has slipped into moody teenager mode.

"Then please explain it to me. You were just all giddy from your petty theft and now you're all moody."

Emma takes a step forward, meeting her friend's sorrowful gaze. Regina is absolutely clueless to her friend's sudden mood swing. The brunette searches green irises for an answer, but she comes up empty handed.

They are hidden in the shadows of their cruel world. Just Emma and Regina, sandwiched between two brick buildings, staring intently into one another's eyes. Exactly what both teenagers have missed so much since this last separation.

"Regina you don't understand how lucky you are. I would give anything to have a family accept me, but you toss it away every chance you get."

"Tell me you wouldn't do the same if you were in my shoes. Tell me Emma, tell me how you would so easily walk away from me to have parents," Regina commands as her patience wears thin.

The brunette holds her breath, because she can't stand to hear Emma say that she could so carelessly abandon her. For nine years, every decision Regina has made was for Emma. Her number one. Her only constant in her life. If Emma doesn't reciprocate the same feelings, it would crush Regina's heart and soul.

"That's not fair," Emma huffs as she angrily spins around and stomps away.

Regina squeezes her eyes shut and exhales a shaky breath. Once she regains her composure, she takes off jogging after the disgruntle blonde.

"Emma talk to me," Regina pleads as she slows down her pace to even out with her friend.

"I'm so done with this Regina. I just watched another kid get adopted," Emma harshly replies as her anger burns hot and consumes her words.

Regina is so stunned her feet stop moving. She cannot fathom how Emma is never picked. To Regina, Emma is the most adorable, kind hearted person to ever grace this planet. She's respectful and minds her own business, what sane adult wouldn't want her?

"I-I'm so sorry Emma," Regina stutters forcing Emma's feet to stop walking away.

Emma can hear the break in her friend's voice, she knows Regina's genuinely upset. She hates seeing Regina this way, so she caves. Emma relaxes her tone and does her best to calm herself before she speaks again.

"It's not your fault," Emma shuffles her feet toward Regina. Nervous, anxious, terrified of what's to fall from her lips again, knowing damn well Regina will reject it. "I'm running away. No one will ever adopt me. I'm too old and soon I'll age out of the system."

"Em, you're fourteen. You have plenty of time," Regina implores sympathetically, but the blonde refuses to listen.

"Regina listen to me, you need to allow this family to adopt you, the...Millers?" Emma stumbles on the name and looks to Regina for guidance.

"The Mills," Regina softly replies as she hangs her head in shame, knowing her friend is one hundred percent correct on the circumstance.

"Right. The Mills." Emma grips her friend's biceps and ducks her head to meet Regina's eyes, suddenly the taller of the two. "You have to go."

Regina nods along as tears rapidly fill her eyes. She knows Emma is stubborn and there's no changing her mind now. This might be her last chance at a family and maybe she can convince this family to take in Emma as well. She just cannot stomach the thought of losing Emma once again.

XXXXXXXXX

 _Minnesota: Three months later_

"It's a shame you can't stay Emma," Ingrid sulks with a glint of humor glistening in her crystal blue eyes. She pauses, patiently waiting for Emma to make her decision.

"Maybe...I can hang around...just one more day," Emma sternly states as she hikes up her backpack upon her shoulder.

Emma's new foster guardian, Ingrid, smiles gratefully. The young girl can practically see the weight lifting from the older woman's shoulders. There's a moment of silence before Ingrid sips her hot cocoa and glances back at Emma.

"Would you like to talk about why you ran away and inevitably ended your free for all here?"

Green eyes dart all around the dark living room as Emma tries to decide if she should divulge in her past. She shifts her weight awkwardly between each foot, noting how her backpack seems to have gained an extra twenty pounds.

Something about Ingrid feels safe to Emma. She doesn't understand why and she truthfully couldn't explain, even if she wanted too. Emma just feels a connection, a warm sensation filling her broken heart.

"You can continue to stand there awkwardly, it doesn't bother me. I'm quite cozy here on my couch with my blanket," Ingrid mocks playfully, earning herself a dramatic eye roll from the young teen.

"Whatever," Emma mumbles as she trudges toward the couch and plops down, tucking her backpack securely between her legs.

Neither blonde says a word through the silence of the night. A few crickets sing outside as Emma's eyes drift around the room, clearly avoiding eye contact. Ingrid smiles triumphantly knowing she saved Emma from wandering the streets alone and contently sips her hot chocolate.

"I don't know if you are aware," Ingrid begins and leans forward with a small smirk. Emma just glares, making sure her mask is firmly set in place. "...I actually enjoy the silence. I have a household of rambunctious children and most of my day is consisted of dreaming of this peaceful moment."

The older woman smiles proudly and leans back into the comfort of her couch. Emma's thin lips twist as she tries to fight against all her natural instincts to smile. So instead, she rolls her eyes.

"I can do this all day, I didn't speak from ages three to five," Emma deadpans and leans back into her side of the couch, challenging the new woman.

A sparkle of amusement dances in those bright blue eyes. Ingrid smiles enthusiastically from the spunky teen as she keeps a close eye on her.

"May I ask you about Lily?" Ingrid questions as she shifts to face Emma a little better.

"There's nothing to say," Emma shrugs and nervously picks at the hem of her shirt. The two remain silent as they both ponder where to go from here. Ingrid allows Emma her time and space to gather her thoughts and to decide if she wants to trust the older woman. Emma sighs heavily as her head falls back to rest against the couch. Her eyes flutter closed so she can pretend it's Regina she's speaking to. "It's not what you think. I was hungry so I stole a box of pop tarts. Lily intervened so I didn't get caught, which I would have." Emma sighs again, finally allowing herself to relax a little more. "Anyway, she claimed she was on the run from a bad foster home, but she wasn't. I thought we were breaking and entering but we were really staying at her family's summer home. Her dad handed me over to the cops and then I was sent here. End of story. She's not important."

"Is there anyone of importance in your life?" Ingrid tentatively inquires, terrified she might scare the young girl away.

Emma's nose crinkles as Regina flashes across her mind. Her heart races a little faster but there's a heavy weight to the organ. Reminding her that Regina's no longer with her. She misses her best friend more than anything in this world.

"Regina," Emma utters to herself, still unsure how much she trusts Ingrid.

"Regina?" Ingrid questions in confusion.

"Uh yeah...she's from a home I was in. We actually ended up in a few homes together. She was adopted a few months ago," Emma admits with her heavy heart weighing her down.

She has to fight every urge rippling through her body not to pull out her baby blanket and cuddle the damn thing like a baby. It's the only thing she has that reminds her of Regina. The ache in her heart is too painful, so instead she brings her knees to her chest and presses firmly against herself.

"Emma, if you ever miss Regina, I would be more than happy to bring you for a visit," Ingrid offers because the pain radiating off of the teen is far too much to ignore.

"She's...she's all the way back in Boston...I..." the young girl begins stuttering prompting Ingrid to reach across the couch for comfort.

She rests her hand upon Emma's jean clad knee and smiles sincerely. Emma wants to push her hand away, she wants to ignore that look of pity that she despises so much, but then again her hand feels warm...comforting even.

"I wouldn't mind taking a trip to Boston, I think we would have a lovely time. If you wouldn't mind showing me around that is," Ingrid innocently requests finally breaking through Emma's last wall of protection.

"I can definitely agree to that."

XXXXXXXXX

The middle of the night means nothing in a big city just as this one. There's enough light illuminating from the light posts, billboards and the clutter of buildings that create New York City.

Emma watches with bright eyes as the city dances with vibrant colors and whips passed her. She's enthralled with the busy buzz of commotion to pay much consideration to her boyfriend, who is desperate for her attention.

"Ems," his thick fingers squeeze her thigh coaxing the blonde to turn toward his puppy dog eyes. "You sure you trust August?"

"Of course I do," her response was far too much of a reflex. She pauses and breathes out a heavy sigh. "I mean, not really...but he wouldn't lie about Regina. She's in trouble, I saw it in his eyes."

"I have a bad feeling about this," Neal desperately attempts again to persuade his girlfriend into abandoning this half ass plan.

Emma shifts in her seat to face her boyfriend, who has officially ruined her moment of peace while she was lost in all that is New York City.

"Why do you hate him so much? You've met him like one time..." Emma's words die on her tongue as her mind wanders to her past, making sure they only met one time.

"I just do. He's shady," Neal replies but to Emma that's hardly an answer.

"Tell me why you think that," the blonde demands as she leans a little further into the center console, staring intently into the side of her boyfriend's head.

Neal switches on his turn signal and slowly turns into a gas station, ignoring Emma's plea and following August's lead. He tosses the car into park and sighs with nothing but anguish.

"Go grab yourself some snacks," Neal leans over and pulls a crinkled twenty dollar bill out of his pocket. "I'm going to fill up."

"This conversation isn't over," Emma sternly states as she snatches the cash from Neal's hand. Her boyfriend doesn't respond as they both exit the vehicle and venture their separate ways.

Emma rushes inside, not wanting to delay their trip any longer and risk Regina's life. She strolls the aisles collecting over priced bags of chips along with a bag of mini donuts. She makes her way over to the refrigerator and claims a water and a Mountain Dew to keep Neal awake.

Emma claims her spot behind an older gentleman who is literally counting his pennies out for the cashier. Emma rolls her eyes away from the older gentleman, stumbling upon an altercation outside. She watches through the window as Neal and August argue while they pump their gas.

Neal's face in pinched together while August constantly rolls his eyes and nods furiously. Emma's heart begins to race wondering what they could possibly be arguing about within the five minute span that she left them alone. Neal's hand comes flying out to gesture something while August shakes his head.

 _Count your pennies faster!_

Emma taps her foot furiously as she anxiously awaits for this man to finish. She needs to intervene before anything too drastic happens. Besides Neal and Emma are the last people that need to draw attention to themselves with their past.

Then, Emma watches as in three short strides Neal is in front of her estranged friend. Her boyfriend balls August's leather jacket into his fists and slams August against his own car.

"Shit," Emma mumbles to herself and takes off running toward the two idiots. She pushes her shoulder against the door, and dashes out into the cool midnight air. "What the hell is the matter with you too!" Emma bellows but both men ignore her.

Neal is too lost in his rage that he can't even hear Emma's cries. He yanks August closer and slams him right back into his car.

"What aren't you telling us?" Neal screams into August's face.

"Neal!" Emma yells as she balances everything in her arms to one side. With her now free hand she grips his sweatshirt and tugs with enough force to break his trance. "Neal let him go!"

"Ma'am! Ma'am!" An unfamiliar voice is calling out but the trio completely ignore the other frantic calls.

"Emma, he's lying! He's not being honest. He knows something and I want to know before we are in too deep," Neal growls as he slams August against the car again creating an awful sounds that informs everyone that August is probably in pain.

Emma's friend remains cool, impassive, as he glares at Neal in defiance. He won't crack, he won't mutter one word that Neal is trying to shake out of him like a rag doll.

"Neal just let him go," Emma pleads as the men stare at one another in challenge.

"Ma'am!" An older gentleman calls once again but this time he places his hand on Emma's shoulder, startling the blonde. "You didn't pay for this!"

Emma turns her attention to the distraught cashier, she glances at the items in her hand and just now comprehends that she ran out without paying. She was just too concerned with August and Neal to even think about her actions logically.

"I'm so sorry sir. I didn't mean it, I swear," Emma pouts and flashes her most innocent puppy dog eyes. "Here," she pulls out the money Neal gave her earlier. "Take it, it's more than enough. I apologize. I was just trying to break up this fight."

The cashier plucks the bill from Emma's fingers and glares at the woman in disbelief. He eyes the two men in disgust before meeting Emma's eyes once more.

"Get your friends out of here before I call the cops," he threatens in a low growl, sending a cold chill to run down Emma's spine.

"Yes sir, I promise. We are leaving," she pledges as she tugs on Neal's sweatshirt, forcing her boyfriend to release August.

The cashier stomps away with a close eye on the three strangers. He doesn't like them one bit and he most certainly doesn't trust them.

"Shall we get a move on," August suggests through a smirk as though nothing inappropriate just occurred.

"You smug son of a bitch-"

"Neal," Emma exasperates and pushes all her _almost_ stolen goods into his chest. Instinctively Neal accepts the item but resumes glaring at the asshole before him. "Let's go! Regina is in danger and you two are out here, drawing attention to see whose biceps are bigger. You're both idiots!"

"Emma," Neal begins to argue because he knows something is off with her friend.

"What Neal?" Emma snaps as her voice rises and her breathing becomes labored. She's becoming more and more furious by the second. "What could have possibly happened between you two to cause this much childish drama. Grow the fuck up! Both of you!"

Neal softens like a kicked puppy from Emma's voice alone. He inhales sharply and turns his attention toward August once more. He leans forward causing August's back to bend over the car once more.

"If this is one of your games, I will rip you limb from limb," Neal vows in a husky whisper, causing the other man to flinch the slightest bit.

Emma rolls her eyes and glances back at the gas station attendant. He's taunting Emma, waving his phone in the air, provoking the fear to rise within once again. She offers a weak smile before she turns around to the two imbeciles and pushes her boyfriend toward their little bug.

"Let's get a move on! Regina's in trouble," she yells, narrowing her eyes at August before she climbs into her car. Once both car doors slam shut with obvious fury Emma begins her rant. "What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Nothing," Neal scoffs as he turns the key in the ignition and grips the steering wheel with all his might.

"Bullshit, nothing. What is it?" Emma commands an explanation, but her boyfriend is already shutting down before her very eyes.

"I said nothing. Now let's drop it!"


	8. Chapter Seven

_Maine_

"H-how do you know that lullaby?" Regina pushes once again because her captor somehow doesn't understand the question.

The stranger glares at Regina in confusion, her head tilting to the side like a lost puppy. Her eyes search Regina's glossy and swollen eyes for some answer. She wonders if Regina really doesn't recognize her from all those years ago, but that just doesn't seem possible to the captor.

The strange woman clears her throat and straightens her posture, reminding herself that she is the one in charge. She has the upper hand.

"It's a melody from my past," the woman vaguely answers.

Regina's heart races almost as fast as her mind. She blinks away her tears and leans as far forward as her restraints will allow. She inspects the stranger's hair, her eyes, her nose, her mouth, her fingers, her clothes...everything and anything to give her one clue as to who this person is.

"Are you from the foster system? Were we in a home with you?" More tears fill those brown orbs, blurring her vision once more and stealing away any connections to her past.

The other woman furrows her brows just as there's a light knock against the door. Her partner peeks his head through and nods just once, but Regina is too lost in her tears and memories of her past to notice.

"Who would have thought mentioning your name would have such an effect on Emma. I guess we underestimated you, yet again."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Boston: Age Fifteen_

There's a sea of people easily maneuvering around the paths like a stream flowing peacefully. Children are squealing in delight as gusts of wind from the carnival rides, brush against Emma's face. There's a cold bite in the fall air, but none of this matters to the blonde as she focuses on one thing and one thing only.

"Do you see your friend?" Ingrid questions as Emma nervously bounces with anticipation next to her. She can practically see the electrifying energy buzzing from the teen beside her.

It took Ingrid some time to arrange this meeting for Emma and Regina to reunite. Besides, she thought it would be the best birthday present for Emma that would hopefully lighten her spirits on this day. She understood why the young girl dreaded this day so much, so she hoped this would be the perfect plan to keep her happy and blissfully distracted.

"No," Emma mumbles as she checks her watch yet again. "You told them four o'clock, right?" Emma accuses with her moody attitude slowly seeping through her words.

"I did sweetie," Ingrid confirms, never faltering and crumbling to the cranky teenager beside her.

Raven tresses, those long raven tresses come into Emma's view, ceasing her heart and creating an obscene amount of butterflies to swarm around her stomach. Her palms breakout in a sweat and tingle to touch her friend. It's now occurring to Emma just how much she missed the only good thing that ever came into her life.

"Happy birthday," Regina announces as she stalks her way closer to the fumbling blonde.

It could most definitely be Emma's imagination, but she swears Regina's voice, is deeper...huskier, than the last time she saw her. Which in fact, was only a few months ago.

"Thanks," Emma shyly replies because she hates that phrase more than anything in this world.

Instantly Emma wraps her arms around Regina's midsection and pulls her into a warm, familiar hug, that each teen instinctively melts into. It's been far too long. They have gone a hell of a lot longer without one another, but this last separation somehow seems as though it caused more damage.

Regina buries her face into Emma's neck that still smells like warm vanilla, no matter what home she is shoved off too. She inhales deeply, needing more of the familiar blonde that fixed her broken heart ten years ago. Emma senses Regina's tormented feelings about their reunion and pulls her even closer.

"I missed you so much," Regina breathes for only Emma's ears to hear. "I'm so glad you're okay." The relief in Regina's voice is overwhelming, so Emma takes a small step back to control her thumping heart.

"I'm okay, I promise." Emma gestures toward the older woman who is eyeing both teens carefully. "This is Ingrid, she's the one I've been staying with. Ingrid, this is Regina." The older woman hesitates for a moment as though she is lost in some deep thought. "Ingrid," Emma tries again when she notices the woman's vacant stare.

"Yes...uh..." Ingrid shakes off her thoughts and refocuses on the teens before her. "Regina," she repeats on autopilot and sticks her hand out. The brunette's upper lip quivers for a brief second before she masks her emotions and accepts the hand shake. "Nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you."

Regina only hums in response to the woman she knows is eyeing her in a way that makes Regina want to crawl under a rock and die. The brunette retracts her hand and shuffles closer to Emma for protection.

"Ingrid would it be alright if Regina and I had some time to catch up?" Emma politely asks her guardian as Ingrid glances around the crowded area.

"Regina are your parents here?" Ingrid interrogates as her blue eyes drift all around.

"The Mills," Regina coldly replies, refusing that those people would ever be her parents. "They are in the food tent."

"Oh, alright," Ingrid sadly replies as though she doesn't want to part from Emma in anyway, but the younger blonde doesn't notice the hesitation. Her undivided attention is on her long lost friend. "Go ahead, I'll be by the food tent as well if you need me," she reassures Emma, but the teen is already gripping Regina's hand and disappearing in the amidst of the crowd.

"Emma slow down," Regina laughs, a laugh that she hardly recognizes herself because it's been far too long.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so excited!" Emma exclaims as they stop in front of a beverage stand.

"Well what would you like to do on your birthday? It's kind of cold for rides, but if that's what you would like to do, we can," Regina reaches in her back pocket and pulls out some money her adoptive parents gave her before she ran off to find Emma.

"No, I just...I don't know," there's a tension between the girls, rapidly building and forcing some space between them. Neither one has a clue to what is happening so they both stare awkwardly at one another. "How about some hot apple cider?" Emma suggests as she notices a sign nearby.

"Perfect," Regina smiles as she leads the way to the back of the line.

The girls fall silent as they both try not to stare at the other. Hearts race with suspense. Breaths increase in fear. Feet shuffle perturbed. Eyes shift all around unsure of where to settle.

"So..." Regina treads lightly as she searches for anything to say at this point. "Ingrid seems...nice."

"She really is. We actually get along great," Emma replies earning a raised eyebrow in response from the brunette. "I know. I know," Emma laughs as she realizes herself she finally has allowed an adult into her life. "I think she might actually allow me to stick around."

Emma is quick to shrug her shoulder and shake off the excitement of a possible family. She will never allow herself to truly obtain that thought, knowing it could only lead to heartache once again.

"Well that's great Em," Regina mutters as her shaky hand reaches out for the blonde. Halfway through, she retracts her hand and decides against the touch. "I'm happy for you, even if that means we have to be apart for now."

"Next," an older woman calls out, breaking the intimate moment between the two teens.

"Two hot apple ciders please," Emma orders as Regina pulls out a five dollar bill. "No, no..."

"Emma we are not stealing these!" Regina firmly demands in a hushed whisper so nobody around them will hear.

"I know," Emma laughs playfully as she pulls out her own money. "Allowance," she states proudly and slides the cash across the counter.

Regina chuckles and slips her money back into her pocket. "Wow, look at you, this Ingrid really is doing wonders."

Emma passes a styrofoam cup to her friend and smiles her cheeky infamous grin. "I still have my touch. Should we go knock over a convenient store as proof?"

"Not tonight," Regina smiles as she curls her fingers around her cider and lightly bumps her shoulder into her friend's. "Let's just enjoy each other's company before we are torn apart, yet again."

The teens fall silent. It's as though they are five all over again, meeting for the first time. Both slyly glancing at one another, hoping the other won't catch them in a longing stare. Neither one knowing what to say, if anything should be said at all. So they avoid, because that's what both girls know how to do to a science.

Emma finally notices a small pumpkin patch behind one of the larger tents. A smile creeps along her face that actually reaches her bright green eyes.

"Pumpkins," the blonde announces provoking Regina to snap her head all around the festival for said pumpkins. "This way," Emma cheerfully states as her feet shuffle through the crowd.

Regina follows Emma, dodging families until they are secluded behind an enormous tent. Regina's eyes widen as she takes in the beautiful site of massive orange pumpkins lining a field. The amount is a bit excessive and leaves both girls speechless for a moment.

"Come on," Emma whispers as she grips her beverage tighter and begins through the maze.

Each girl lifting their feet dramatically as they maneuver through all the pumpkins. Emma scopes out where her next foot should be placed not to damage any of the pumpkins in the process. Regina follows each step Emma creates into the sea of orange until they are far enough away from the festival and completely hidden from the busy world behind them.

Emma finds two massive pumpkins and smiles brightly as she takes a seat on the edge of one. "Pull up a pumpkin," she laughs as she peers up at her friend. Regina holds back her giddy grin and smirks as she claims the pumpkin directly in front of Emma. "So tell me about the Mills. Not a fan?" Emma scrunches her adorable nose and sips her cider, melting Regina's heart in the process.

"Not particularly," Regina muses while pulling the warm liquid into her mouth. "They...they are alright, but I'm sixteen now," she sighs heavily while Emma nods along, completely understanding her friend's despair. "They will never be my parents."

"Nope, never," Emma aloofly replies. "Do you ever wonder who your real parents are?"

"Sometimes," Regina murmurs as her mind travels back in time, where she was abandoned on someone's front doorstep.

"I like to pretend my parents were apart of some elite undercover project in the CIA and they had to give me up to protect me." Regina flashes Emma an unamused look because she knows that's impossible. "But they left me on the side of the road so...they were probably drug addicts and don't even remember having me."

Regina winces from the dispassionate tone in Emma's voice as she carelessly described her birth parents. Regina automatically reaches for her friend and rests her free hand upon Emma's knee. She rubs soothingly back and forth, forgoing her apprehension of touching the blonde earlier.

"I often pretend that my mother and father were from royalty, a king and a queen." Emma barks out a laugh while Regina smiles shyly in return. "But I was left on a doorstep, so I'm assuming my mother was sixteen, didn't tell her parents or my father and panicked."

Emma frowns at the reality behind Regina's words. It's easier for her to neglect her own feelings about being forgotten, but when Regina hurts, she hurts too. Emma cautiously places her hand on top of Regina's and offers the brunette a kind smile. A smile that assures Regina that she will never leave her, that Emma will always be by her side no matter what life recklessly throws at them.

Emma ducks down to meet Regina's soft gaze. Those enchanting brown irises glow with such warmth Emma can feel her heart filling with love. Emma watches as Regina strains to swallow, forcing an audible gulp to break into the silence between them. A warm sensation flushes down Emma's spine but she fights against the involuntary shudder.

The blonde's heart pounds fiercely against her chest, begging, reaching to be closer to the brunette. Her fingers tingle while her palms sweat and she's utterly confused as to what's happening between them. She never felt this type of connection before and she honestly is not confident on how to navigate through this.

Emma's mind is pleading with her body to find the courage to scoot a little closer. Maybe if she's closer she can figure out what to do next. She has this overwhelming urge to kiss Regina pulsating through her mind, but she's never kissed anyone before. She's scanning Regina's eyes, hoping there will be a sign that will explain in thorough detail what the brunette wants.

"Em?" Regina husks in a tone so low, Emma almost misses it.

"Yeah?" Emma croaks out through a dry mouth.

"What...what are you..." Regina's fumbling for a coherent sentence, but Emma can't wait any longer.

The blonde pushes forward, neglecting her fear, her worries, abandoning all consequences that are sure to come in the near future. She takes a leap, a leap that can either ruin them or build them up stronger than ever before.

Thin pale lips connect delicately against tender plump flesh. Emma lingers, unsure if she forced something she read completely wrong. There's a hesitation between both girls as their lips just hold onto one another. Emma's heart actually hurts from how hard it's beating. Her entire body ignites with a heat that is sure to make her sweat. She thinks she made a mistake and she should pull away, but she cannot find the strength, Regina just feels that good.

Emma is taken by surprise when Regina slithers closer and presses further into Emma's lips. The blonde physically melts into a pool of mush. She's unsure where to go from here, especially her hands. In her mind they seem like heavy, clumsy bricks. She probably couldn't even lift them to place upon Regina even if she wanted to. So she rests them awkwardly in her lap as Regina leans in further to their kiss.

Their virgin lips mold together as one, the last piece to a jigsaw puzzle easily fitting together. Neither girl proceeds to deepen the kiss, too frightened what the other might think. So, Regina is the first to pull away at a snail like pace. Her plump lips creating a smacking sound that is now her new favorite noise.

Brown eyes slowly flutter open, but to Regina's surprise, Emma's eyes are still screwed shut. "Emma," she softly whispers, scared of her own voice and what's in store for them next.

Emma pries one eye open to discover the panic consuming Regina's face. Her other eye pops open and soon both eyes are tripling in size.

"I-I-uh...I'm sorry...I thought...I felt...I didn't think actually..."

"Emma," Regina reaches forward needing to calm the blubbering mess before her. She places her hand upon Emma's knee and smiles so sweetly.

Regina is completely out of her element. Her brain is drawing blank on words to soothe Emma. Time is ticking by, generating this thick wall of uncomfortable torture between the two. Regina absolutely hates the silence but since she cannot come up with one intelligent word to say, she leans forward and captures Emma's lips once again.

Regina listens to the heavenly sound of Emma's sigh of relief from her touch. Emma pulls away slightly and rests her forehead against Regina's. Neither one can find the courage to look at one another. So, their eyes stare aimlessly at their laps.

"I-I think, I'm starting to feel something so much more for you," Emma breathlessly admits, making sure her eyes never meet Regina's. She couldn't stand to see panic or disgust in those beautiful brown eyes if she didn't return her feelings.

"Oh thank god," Regina exhales all her fear and takes a deep breath in relief.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Did you have fun with your friend?" Ingrid questions as she inspects every inch of Emma, but the teen is floating too high on cloud nine to notice.

"I did," she affirms as a warm shade of pink tinges her cheeks. Emma snaps her head down to hide her emotions and walks a little faster to escape her guardian.

"Well that's...nice. Do you have her address to visit tomorrow?" Ingrid's curious blue eyes are shifting all around to gauge the teen's mood.

"Yup, I have it," Emma replies and taps her coat pocket as confirmation.

Her mind is spinning in its own euphoric state. She's never felt this high from an adrenaline rush when she steals. Kissing Regina has brought her higher than she ever thought imaginable and she definitely cannot wait until tomorrow to do it again.

"Emma? Are you listening?" Ingrid nervously questions as she assesses the far out dreamy look upon the blonde's face.

"Hmm? Oh I'm sorry Ingrid, what were you saying?" Emma smiles from ear to ear in a lazy grin.

Ingrid tilts her head to the side and wonders if Emma experienced a type of drug tonight with her so called _friend_. Her lips press firmly together as she stares dumbfounded by Emma's strange behavior.

"Emma dear, have you ever experimented in things you shouldn't have?" Ingrid sternly questions as they walk down the busy sidewalks of Boston.

Emma can't help but bark out a loud laugh. She shakes her longs blonde hair aggressively and continues laughing uncontrollably, not at all helping her case in the eyes of Ingrid.

"No, why would you ask me that?"

Ingrid smirks and wraps her fingers around Emma's dainty wrist. She drags the teen into the middle of the road and eyes her up and down.

"You seem a little...off tonight. Tell me, do you think you can fly?" Ingrid interrogates while Emma wipes away her tears from laughter.

The teen is trying to regain her composure so her foster guardian will stop making such weird accusations.

"Fly?" Emma shakes her head in confusion. "Like a witch on a broom stick?" She sarcastically retorts because she thinks Ingrid is being absolutely absurd right now.

"Sure, like a witch," Ingrid so calmly answers. "Do you think you could just fly away if a car comes barreling around that corner right now?" Ingrid pushes on as she points to the corner of the street.

Emma follows Ingrid's hand toward the abandoned street and furrows her eyebrows at the empty road.

"What are you talking about?" Emma mutters as her mind tries to comprehend her current situation.

"Are you high Emma? Can you fly away?" Ingrid questions as she gazes up to the sky. Her long arms spread open as though she's about to hug the Earth, confusing Emma even more.

"What is going on?" Emma questions.

"How do you feel right now about magic?" Ingrid ignores Emma's questions as she begins to spin around in the middle of the street causing a scene.

"Ingrid what the hell is going on?" Emma snaps as she notices a few people stop and watch as Ingrid slowly loses her mind.

"You're very special Emma," Ingrid smiles and stops her insane spinning. She takes a step forward and clasps the teen's hands. "Do you ever think that just maybe you could fly? How high are you?"

Emma's face contorts painfully, perplexed by the woman's words. "Ingrid, I'm not high. I-I just..." Emma sighs as crystal blue eyes hang on her every word. She knows she should just be honest if she wants this madness to stop. "I had my first kiss tonight. I-I...I kissed Regina," Emma breathes out her secret and watches as Ingrid's face falls.

"You, what?" Ingrid's grip tightens on the young girl. "You kissed...Regina?" Ingrid inquires, perplexed by the confession she just heard.

Emma winces, partially from the death grip forced upon her hands, but mostly from the way Ingrid said Regina's name in pure disgust. So many thoughts cross Emma's mind.

 _Does she not like Regina?_

 _Is she against two girls being together?_

 _Honestly, is she loosing her damn mind...in the middle of the street in Boston?_

"What's wrong Ingrid? Are you not okay with me liking another girl?" Emma sheepishly questions, still unsure herself what this means about who she is or her sexuality.

"Emma you listen to me. You are not allowed to see her again. Do you understand me?" Ingrid commands with such force, Emma stumbles backward.

"What? You can't do that!" Emma instantly bellows, never being able to control her temper when it comes to a certain brunette.

"Yes, I can. Besides, I was going to tell you this weekend, I'm going to adopt you," Ingrid's face morphs rapidly into a wide goofy grin, stunning Emma in the process.

The blonde is sure she is going to develop whiplash from the back-and-forth of Ingrid's emotions. She yanks her hands free from her guardian and takes a few steps back.

"You want to adopt me?" Emma breathes in disbelief.

Ingrid encloses the gap between and nods frantically. "Yes. Yes. I love you so much Emma and I can't wait for us to be a family," she beams with such pride, but for some reason Emma is stumbling back.

Blonde tresses sway all around Emma's face as she rejects the offer. "No," she mumbles mostly to herself as she thinks about the words just spoken. "No, you want me to forget about Regina and I can't."

"Emma we can be a family," Ingrid pleads as Emma takes another step back.

"No, Regina is my home. I can't live with you if you are forcing me to give up Regina," Emma firmly states as her feet continue shuffling backwards.

"Emma, stop this. Let's go home and talk about this."

"No! I can't! No. Regina was right, I could never accept being adopted if that means giving her up."

"Emma," Ingrid reaches out for Emma's hand, but the teen is quick to deflect her touch. "Emma! Let's go home, now!"

"No! Never!" Emma yells back at Ingrid and spins around in her Converse.

Emma takes off running down the street with Ingrid hot on her heels. She won't quit though, she would never give up Regina for a happy home. Yet, would that be a happy home she wonders as she thinks back to Ingrid's manic episode in the middle of the street moments ago.

"Emma!" Ingrid cries but that only adds fuel to Emma's fire.

Emma knows the heart of Boston like the back of her hand. Her feet pick up speed, slamming down into the cold pavement below, forcing out any aggression she has locked away inside. Her hands slice through the cold wind as she pushes harder and faster to see the only person she has ever cared about.

"Emma!" Her voice is growing softer.

Emma is leaving Ingrid behind in the dust. She cuts the corner down a dark alley and sucks in as much air as her lungs can possibly take. There's a large chain link fence up ahead, but that won't stop her. She jumps onto the freezing cold metal and climbs faster than she ever thought feasible. She swings her body to the other side and jumps down, producing that awful sting in her feet and pain in her ankles, but that won't stop her.

Emma doesn't stop until she reaches her destination. She gasps violently for air as she pounds against the red wooden door. Her feet ache, her calves burn, her fists scream in torture, but she doesn't even notice until that door swings open.

"Emma?"

"Regina!"


	9. Chapter Eight

_Maine_

Emma watches as the ruby red brake lights shine brightly into the dead of the night. August slowly veers his car off toward the side of the road and tosses the car in park. To Emma's surprise August exits the car as Neal follows lead. The bug's wheels slowly rolling against the gravel until the car comes to a complete stop.

Through curious green eyes, Emma watches August stroll over to her side of the car. She begins rolling down her window and peers up at her life long friend, puzzled by their sudden stop. There's an eerie sensation causing the little hairs on the back of her neck to stand to attention.

There's nothing but thick trees surrounding them, making Emma feel smaller than she has ever felt in her life. Even in the heart of the city, with skyscrapers towering over her, she never felt so insignificant. Not one noise is to be heard outside of her vehicle, not even one crickets sings into the night.

August leans down and folds his arms across the frame of the yellow bug.

"Why did we stop?" Emma immediately questions. This trip has already been far too long and she is passed antsy to rescue Regina.

"We should probably just travel in one car from here, that way we don't look too suspicious." Emma raises one eyebrow in questioning. "One car, get in, get out," August confirms.

Neal leans forward so he can meet those shady blue eyes he hates so much. "What's the escape plan? Never enter a place if you don't have an escape route."

"Well I know where's she held up, but I'm not too familiar with the building. We are just gonna have to scope out the area when we get there," August casually suggests. "Now ditch this car and hop in mine. Yours sticks out like a sore thumb. How you two use this as your get away car while stealing other cars, I'll never know."

August walks away without another word spoken as Emma rolls her window back up. She begins unbuckling her seatbelt when Neal stills her action. Emma's eyes flick to her boyfriend's, finding nothing but fear in those brown eyes.

"Baby, please, this doesn't feel right. Something is off. I'm telling you. I think August is just some puppet in this whole scheme," Neal attempts to express his feelings, his voice softer than Emma has ever heard before.

"Come on, you know I can't leave her. Whether August is setting us up or not, I can't leave Regina behind. I can feel that something is off. I know she's in danger."

Emma cups her boyfriend's scruffy cheek to help settle is anxiety about the near future, despite the heebie-jeebies crawling up the back of her neck. She stretches forward and places a soft kiss to his lips. It's a short kiss, but tender enough to calm him down.

"If things get too crazy, we bail," Neal firmly states.

"Okay baby," Emma replies.

She agrees even if she doesn't mean one word she says. She would never abandon Regina.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Boston: Age Sixteen_

"I can't believe you ran away again!" Regina scolds in a hushed whisper as the two teens wait in an alley.

Regina and Emma have their backs up against a red brick wall waiting for their next move. They watch as an older gentleman locks his yellow Volkswagen Beetle and strolls toward his destination across the street.

"I had to, I had no choice. Lily screwed me over, yet again," Emma tries defend her actions as she watches the man carefully.

"I don't know why you ever listened to that girl. She's nothing but trouble."

"She needed her birth mother's necklace back and she knew I was the only one who could sneak in and get it without being seen. I was trying to be nice," Emma rambles as she watches the man enter an elevator from across the way. The doors slowly close, making the teens invisible to the stranger. "Let's go," the blonde whispers, encouraging Regina's feet to follow suit.

Regina and Emma casually walk side by side and continue their conversation as though nothing out of the ordinary is occurring. Regina strolls to the passenger side with her hand hovering over the handle, as though she's waiting for her friend to unlock the car. While Emma slips the long metal tool out from her jacket and wedges it between the window and door frame.

"So again, because you listened to that idiot, you lost out on another good home," Regina states as Emma unlocks the car door. The blonde rolls her eyes and opens the driver's door.

"Maybe I didn't like all the rules they had or how perfect they were," Emma weakly retorts with another eye roll. She climbs into the driver's seat and unlocks Regina's door.

Regina quickly tugs on the handle and climbs inside the hideous yellow bug. "Liar," Regina softly closes the door and watches as Emma beats a screwdriver into the ignition. "It was a good home, with a nice family and you tossed it all away to help that bitch."

"She was a bitch," Emma declares as the engine roars to life. "She wanted me to run away with her," she informs her friend and watches out of the corner of her eye as Regina scowls next to her. Emma smirks confidently as she leans across the center console. Her heart is racing with pure excitement. Adrenaline is flooding her veins sending her on the ultimate high, but there's only one thing that will make this steal even better. "Don't worry Regina, I'm not running away with anyone but you."

Emma closes the small space between them and grips Regina's neck with need. Green eyes fall to those plump lips, the bottom being sucked between Regina's perfectly white teeth. Emma pulls the brunette closer, connecting their lips into a passionate kiss. Regina doesn't shy away, she cups Emma's face with both her hands to deepen the kiss.

Emma is first to push forward, she slowly opens her mouth, encouraging Regina to do the same. The blonde slips her anxious tongue into Regina's mouth and claims that velvety tongue as hers. More adrenaline ripples through Emma's blood, provoking her to pull Regina in even closer.

Both girls are desperate to feel more and take as much as they can from the other. The sound of leather rubbing forces Regina and Emma to jump apart. They both turn slowly to find an older man, maybe in his early twenties, beaming at them in amusement.

"Don't mind me. Please, continue," he smirks playfully and leans against Emma's headrest.

"What the hell?" Emma breathes out as her heart races in fear.

"You should probably drive, that guy should be back at any minute," the stranger suggests while both girls stare at him dumbfounded and heaving to catch their rapid breaths. "I mean it, he's pretty quick with all his appointments."

Something awakens in Emma's mind, kick starting her feet and hands to move to their own accord. She slowly pulls away from the parking spot, making sure she doesn't cause a scene.

"How the hell did you get in this car before we did?" Regina spits as she proceeds to glare at the stranger. The man holds up a little silver key and smiles proudly at his accomplishments.

"You two are quite ambitious. I've been stalking this man for a week trying to find the perfect opportunity, this car is worth more than you probably know. She's a classic."

Emma glances in the rear view mirror to find exhilaration highlighting this man's big brown eyes. "How did you get that key?" Emma questions as curiosity gets the best of her.

The stranger turns his attention to the metal dangling between his fingertips. "Well that man wasn't very bright, he left the spare in his glove box. I mean maybe he forgot it was in there, but I had this for a week now, waiting for the perfect opportunity and then you two come along and snake this car out from under me without even batting an eye," the man chuckles a deep bravado vibrating in the back of his throat.

Regina eyes Emma warily, unsure of what their next course of action should be with this stranger. Although, Emma is yet again, looking as cool and unaffected as ever.

"Well we started the engine, she's mine now," Emma confidently claims the yellow bug as she shifts aggressively, forcing the stranger to fall back against the seat.

"Whoa," the man laughs again while he fights against forces of nature to sit back up between the driver and passenger seat. "Nah come on, I need this one. How about I buy you a drink?"

"Nah I'm good. I'm sure I need this car more than you," Emma argues as Regina nods curtly to show her friend some support.

"Tell me why you need this car, besides making out with hottie over here," the stranger rolls his eyes toward Regina and smiles from ear to ear.

"That is none of your business," Regina coldly snaps as she turns around to face this man she already cannot stand.

"Alright, I'll tell you why I need it." The man leans forward as though he is preparing himself for story time. "This is actually my job. I steal cars for this guy and drive them to different cities and then he pays me a hefty price for them." He smiles his cheeky grin and turns his attention to Emma, leaning a little too close for Regina's liking. The brunette ends up smacking the stranger's chest, forcing him to scoot away from her... _friend_?

"I need it to live in," Emma clarifies, causing the man to grow serious.

The stranger clears his throat and straightens his posture from this young girl's confession.

"I'm Neal," he offers his hand to the blonde who refuses to accept the gesture.

"Yeah, I'm not telling you my name." Regina smirks as she watches the interaction, her heart swelling with love for the adorable blonde.

"Oh come on, it seems like we have a lot in common," he defends through a broad grin.

"Yes, stealing cars is a great way to bond," Regina scoffs as she folds her arms in annoyance.

"You could be a pervert," Emma argues.

"I _could_ be a pervert, but you are _definitely_ a thief," he rebuttals. "Listen, what if you help me out on some of my next assignments." Emma's upper lip curls at the offer from the dirty looking man in her backseat. "You clearly have a knack for stealing cars. If you could snatch a couple for my boss, I guarantee you will be off the streets."

Emma's inquisitive eyes shift back and forth between Neal and Regina as she tries to outweigh her options.

After Ingrid lost her damn mind, Emma ran away to Regina, but the brunette's adoptive parents called the authorities and Emma was sent to another foster home in Minnesota. She actually really enjoyed that home, until Lily came around and ruined things yet again. She wanted Emma to run away with her so desperately she staged a whole mishap and stole from Emma's foster family.

Emma knew that family was going to kick her to the curb so instead of someone dictating and controlling her life again, Emma ran away. She scrounged her way back to Regina and swore she would never go back into the system. Regina offered to help as much as she could, vowing to never tell her adoptive parents, so Emma wouldn't be torn away again. That's when Emma came up with the idea of stealing a car and living in it. Regina didn't approve one bit, but she wasn't going to sit by either and not help her best friend.

"Emma," Regina softly whispers bringing the blonde back to reality. "Think about this, it's not safe."

"What am I suppose to do with my life, Regina? I'm sixteen, homeless, no high school diploma. I need to start making a living and taking care of myself," Emma attempts to reason with her friend, but she knows Regina well enough to know a fight is well on its way.

"Emma and Regina," the man acknowledges as the teens realize their mistake. "Cute. Like I said I'm Neal. I'm twenty-one and I enjoy being on the run."

"This isn't a dating service," Regina retorts with a fierce glare that's enough to make Neal slither back into his seat.

"She's your girl, got it," Neal quietly responds, understanding all too well that these two only have eyes for each other. He's not an idiot, he saw the passion and heat in the kiss the two girls shared earlier.

Regina stares intently at the blonde as she drives down the expressway. She studies every inch of that adorable face, even if she can only see half of it right now.

"Emma, please think about this. It's-"

"My mind's made up. I need to start providing for myself and thinking about my future. I need to do this."

Regina sighs knowing exactly how stubborn Emma is and she will not be able to change her mind. Emma reaches across the tiny car and rests her hand upon Regina's knee to help soothe her fears about the situation.

Emma proceeds to drive around Boston aimlessly as Neal describes in depth what the job entails. It's not as though any of them have anywhere of importance to be. Eventually Emma drives Neal back to his apartment with the promise to meet him in the morning for their first job.

After they drop off Neal, Emma journeys back toward Regina's home to drop her off as well. Neither teen says a word as their minds are to wrapped up in what the future holds, to converse about much of anything. The entire way back to suburbia the girls sit in complete silence.

Emma's new tires roll slowly in front of Regina's home. She shifts the car into park and rests her head against the seat. She sighs heavily as she stares at the beautiful brunette next to her. Always by her side. She examines the way Regina nervously fiddles with her fingers, avoiding Emma at all costs.

"Regina," Emma tentatively begins. "Are you mad?"

Regina breathes out her frustrations and rolls her eyes before turning to face the one person she trusts more than anyone in this world.

"I'm furious," she claims but her tone doesn't match her confession.

Emma leans forward, sensing Regina's despair for her future. "I'll be safe. I promise." Emma places her index finger below Regina's chin and guides the brunette closer. "At least I'll be in Boston and I'll see you everyday," Emma vows just before she lightly brushes her lips against Regina's.

Regina sighs in relief from the touch of her Emma. She inhales sharply, needing more of the blonde that always chases away her nightmares. The scent of vanilla flows through her nose and warms her chest as she melts into Emma's arms.

The kiss is short lived though as someone knocks aggressively against Regina's window. Both girls are startled and leap apart once again. Regina peeks over her shoulder to find the Mills fuming with daggers in their eyes.

"Shit," Emma murmurs as she slumps back into her seat.

"I'll take care of them, you just get the hell out of here," Regina instructs before she places a quick peck to Emma's cheek and rushes out of the tiny bug. "Is there a problem?" Regina casually inquires as Emma peels away.

"How is Emma back?" Mrs. Mills forcefully interrogates with her motherly nature on full display. The older woman folds her arms across her chest and taps her foot furiously against the sidewalk below.

"New foster home," Regina replies with confidence causing confusion to her adoptive parents.

Mr. and Mrs. Mills exchange a glance, unsure if they should believe their daughter. Regina senses the uncertainty and takes this as her cue to escape. She scurries past the couple and rushes toward her home. Regina holds her breath as she enters the home and takes the stairs two at a time to ensure a safe distance between her and the Mills.

She barely sweep across her bedroom's threshold when she hears Mr. Mills. "Regina come back down here."

Her eyes flutter close as she exhales rather loudly. She thought she could avoid them, but obviously not. Regina stomps like a bratty child out of her room and back down the stairs.

The stubborn teen doesn't mutter one word as she crosses her arms and glares at the Mills in defiance. She stands with confidence at the bottom of the stairs, preparing herself for a fight.

"Regina, we don't approve of Emma. We never have. She's a trouble maker and we don't want you seeing her. Since she clearly cannot seem to stay away, we are moving," Mr. Mills sternly explains.

"What?" Regina shrieks as her arms fall to her side, baffled by this sudden claim. "Y-you can't do that!" Regina bellows as her heart attacks her sternum, needing Emma in this moment. That damn organ only beats for her.

"Yes we can and we will," Mrs. Mills confirms as she stares deeply into Regina's eyes. "She is no good for you dear. You deserve better and Emma will only bring you down."

"No, you can't! She's my best friend. She's the only person who has been a constant in my life since I was five. We've been ripped apart but somehow we always find each other. Please, I've lost so much, please don't take her away from me," Regina begins pleading as thick tears well up in her eyes. "Please don't do this. We are meant to be together. Fate always brings us back together, so please don't do this. Please!"

Regina studies intently as the Mills slowly soften. Their shoulders slump, their eyes flutter closed as they contemplate their daughter's cries. Regina thinks maybe if she cries and begs hard enough, they won't rip her away from Emma like all the other before have.

"I'm sorry Regina, it's what's best for you."


	10. Chapter Nine

The car slowly rolls to a complete stop in the dead of the woods. Giant thick trees of green all around swallow them whole into another existence. If anything happens tonight, nobody would ever hear their cries for help, except maybe the wolf hollowing off in the distance.

"I don't like this August," Neal grumbles his protest from the backseat while Emma leans forward to inspect her surroundings.

"This is super shady," Emma comments as her eyes take in every inch outside of the car that's keeping her safe, for now.

"Well obviously it's shady." August rolls his eyes and pulls his key from the ignition. "What the hell did you expect? These people to have Regina held up in the middle of Time Square?"

August pops open his door and kicks it even wider. Emma glances back at her boyfriend who is already shaking his head. The blonde sighs before she turns around and swings open her door. She ignores her instincts screaming at her to stop this madness before she really regrets her life.

Emma climbs out of the vehicle and takes a deep breath of pine trees and cool evening air. She's in search of something that will be a damn clue as to where Regina is being held up, but she sees nothing but trees and dirt for miles.

"August, enough with the games. Where is she?" Emma pleads as Neal stumbles out of the backseat and slams the door.

"Right down that path, across the bridge," her old friend confirms with a weak smile. A smile so fake, it might as well be painted on in Emma's eyes.

An icy chill runs down Emma's spine, forcing goosebumps to scatter across her flesh. She hugs herself closer and gazes up into the midnight sky. She takes in the twinkling stars sparkling a path to safely guide her through the night. She inhales sharply and blows out all her worry about what's to come.

The blonde shuffles her feet against the dirt worn path toward the so called bridge August briefly spoke of. Emma knows the men are following behind as she listens to the steady rhythm of their boots behind her.

"So how far is this...what are we even looking for? An abandon building? A house? A tent?" The blonde scoffs as her tired eyes dart back and forth to observe the forest surrounding her.

"A cabin," her friend confirms calmly.

"A cabin," Emma repeats, never once taking her eyes off the trees ready to swallow her whole.

At any minute a wild animal could pop out and feast on her limbs. She shudders and pushes that thought away before she freaks herself out and runs away like a terrified little girl.

Emma listens intently to the atmosphere around her. Both men are eerily quiet, pushing her buttons even further, as if she wasn't pissed off enough at them for their stunt in New York. Twigs snap beneath their boots, but again nothing else is singing into the night.

"There," August points just ahead, sending a new wave of chills to wrack through Emma's limbs.

A small cabin comes into view. The brown logs lining perfectly to sculpt the cabin, are thicker than her and Neal's bodies combined. From the front, Emma notes two small window panes, one on each side of the front door. There's a wrap around porch, but not one damn piece of furniture to make this home appear inviting.

Emma swallows thickly as a large lump forms at the back of her throat, ultimately cutting off her oxygen supply. She takes a deep breath and pushes forward.

 _Regina's safety is most important._

"Let's scope out the area first," Neal recommends, instantly earning a head nod from Emma.

Her boyfriend takes the lead, as he pulls his hood over his shaggy hair. He shoves his hands into his pockets and lightly creates a path for Emma to follow in his footsteps. They creep along the outer perimeter of the log cabin as August seems to hang back.

Emma notices the safe distance August created and eyes him carefully. "Look out," her friend whispers causing her eyebrows to pinch together in concern.

"Whatever," the blonde huffs as she steps closer toward the dirty window.

The glass is covered in a thick layer of dust, along with cobwebs and spiders crawling all around the frame. This place must have been abandoned and that's why they chose to bring Regina here, Emma concludes as she studies the building before her. She presses her hands against the cool glass and attempts to peer inside.

It's far too dark on either sides of the glass for Emma to detect anything. She steps back and watches as Neal is shuffling back from the other window as well. He catches her eye and shrugs, confirming his lack of information as well.

Emma jumps off the porch and proceeds to the back of the cabin. She's too invested in finding Regina now to pay any attention to the boys she's leaving behind.

Emma treks through the over grown grass and weeds, fighting away any pesky mosquitos swarming around her. These tiny bugs have formed an elite army ready to attack the stranger invading their privacy. Emma swats and smacks aimlessly until she finds herself at the back of the cabin. Alone.

Instantly, she spots double doors that must lead to a basement, peeking out of the long grass. Emma falls to her knees and yanks on the thick wooden handles. She is absolutely stunned how easily the doors swing open.

Her heart beats wildly against her sternum. Blood rushes and thumps angrily in her ears. Her palms begin to sweat as her fingers tingle with anticipation and fear. Beads of sweat are forming at her hairline and the back of her neck. She's absolutely terrified of what's waiting at the bottom of these doors, but she has to pull through for Regina.

 _Her Regina._

 _Her saving grace._

She furiously rubs her sweaty palms against her jean clad thighs and exhales all her trepidation. "Come on Emma, get your shit together," she encourages herself just as that damn wolf hollows again off in the distance.

Emma decides whatever is waiting for her in the creepy basement is far better than being a wolf's midnight snack. So, with that thought in mind, Emma takes one step down. Her leg quakes in horror, almost giving out instantly, but somehow she finds her inner strength and pushes forward.

Emma's Converse connect with the cement stairs below. She takes a few steps down and decides she needs the light of the full moon to guide her way, so against all her instincts, she leaves the doors open wide.

There's the faintest glow from a lightbulb hanging from the ceiling. Emma follows the soft yellow gleam through the cold damp basement. Her body convulses in terror or maybe it's the ice cold temperatures seeping into her bones, she will never know.

There's a wooden chair across the room, demanding Emma's full attention. The chair is hidden in a corner, behind the shadows of the night. Emma takes a few timid steps forward, silently begging for this to be Regina.

 _Please be alive._

As she approaches the unknown, Emma assesses the chair. The first thing she notices, the back of someone's head hanging low in defeat. Her eyes drift down to discover arms and legs securely tied in thick ropes to the chair.

"Regina," she breathes as she scurries to the chair. Emma jumps in front of the prisoner and falls to her knees. "Regina!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

 _Tallahassee: Five years ago..._

Emma's head bobs to the over blaring music as she fixes up the old cherry Camaro. She begged Neal for the opportunity to work on an old classic such as this. That's why she's up at two in the morning trying to finish this car before the owner checks on the progress tomorrow morning.

"Well, you're dirtier than I remember..." her voice deeper and raspier than ever drowns out the music pulsating around Emma.

The blonde whips around to discover her long lost best friend, stalking her way toward the cherry red Camaro. Her lips thicker than ever, dressed in a deep shade of red, that matches the car behind Emma. Those sexy full lips curl into a malicious smile that sends waves of arousal to flood Emma's core.

Emma hasn't seen the beautiful brunette in five years now, ever since she was dragged away to Maine. Never to be seen or heard from again. The blonde pushes all those awful memories aside, because the love of her life is here in the flesh, standing before her.

Emma tosses her socket wrench aside, causing a horrible clink against the metal toolbox. She quickly snatches a towel and begins methodically wiping her hands free from the black oil clinging to her fingers.

Emma's eyes rake over the brunette, bottom to top, top to bottom as her mind scrambles for any acceptable words to speak in this moment.

"You're cleaner than I remember," Emma counters with a smug smirk gracing her face. Her fingers begin to grow raw as her nerves get the best of her and she scrubs harder against her flesh.

Regina's modeling a high end, deep red wine colored dress that hugs every curve deliciously in Emma's greedy eyes. Her feet are encased in glossy, black high heels that contain straps that crisscross up her olive tone flesh. Emma's mouth instantly dries up as Regina reaches for the radio and turns down the obnoxious music thumping between them.

"I just came from a business dinner," Regina admits as she finally comes face to face with Emma.

The blonde inhales sharply, absolutely forgetting how to be this close to her most favorite person in the world.

"How did you find me?" Emma whispers as her green eyes droop down to red painted lips.

"I have my ways," Regina muses as she pushes a little closer to the blonde.

No matter what, life always found a way to bring these two back together. They were always destined to be in each other's lives and both young women knew they were meant to be. Even standing centimeters apart, they could feel the forces of nature pulling them together like a magnet.

To Emma's surprise, Regina presses further into her body, firmly molding the blonde's body into the cool metal Camaro behind her. Emma gulps, embarrassingly loud as she continues to gaze upon those sexy lips.

"I've missed you," Regina confesses, almost against Emma's pale pink lips. The blonde relishes in the feel of Regina's warm breath coating her own lips.

"Then why have you been away so long?" Emma mumbles incoherently because her mind is too focused on how Regina's lips would feel after all this time.

Emma imagines how soft those plump lips would feel as they grazed against her own. She wonders if they could still find the same perfect rhythm they always felt whenever they were molded together as one. Emma debates with herself if Regina will still taste the same even after five long years.

"Well, the first two years my adoptive parents forbid me to see you."

"And the last three?"

"You were impossible to track down," Regina pouts as she encloses the gap between them. She almost there, but much to Emma's disappointment, the brunette simply brushes her nose against the dirty woman.

Emma cannot stand another minute apart. With one hand gripping the back of the Camaro, she uses her free hand to drift her fingers along Regina's prominent jawline. Her thumb presses into Regina's soft cheek, while her other fingers become lost in a sea of raven locks. Emma pulls Regina closer and captures those lips she's been craving so desperately.

Regina hums against Emma's mouth, allowing the blonde to claim her as her own. A deep moan erupts from Emma's mouth as she parts Regina's lips and finds that perfect rhythm she had hoped for. Soft, velvety tongues dances together in sync, never wanting to be apart again.

Regina's nails scratch their way up Emma's thighs until she finds the blonde hips. The brunette clenches Emma's hips with all her might and jerks her even closer.

"I love you," Regina mutters into the frantic kiss. Emma instantly freezes as she hears the one phrase she has longed to hear for far too long. Big brown eyes search green ones, that are almost black from lust. Regina reaches up and cups Emma's face as she gazes into her eyes. "I want you to come to New York with me. I want us to be together."

Emma swallows hard as her eyes fill up with thick tears. Her vision blurs while her nose tingles and she fights back those unsolicited tears.

"I love you so much Regina," Emma confesses, inspiring Regina's lips to connect once more with hers. "But," she mumbles against the warm flesh she has dreamed about for five years now. Regina slowly pulls back, just far enough to meet Emma's stunning eyes. "I'm with Neal...and we...we just moved here to settle down and start a family soon."

Regina's eyes flutter closed as she tries to fight against her own tears. Her biggest fear has come true, someone else has stolen Emma's heart. Her heart free falls into the pit of her stomach as she pleads to be transported back in time, where she could make Emma hers.

"Neal...was your...first?" Regina croaks out as that terrifying thought beats into her mind. She knows she should have never asked that question, but the words spilled from her mouth without her consent. Emma can't stomach the thought of hurting Regina, but her head nods confirming the harsh reality. "It should have been me," Regina breathes to herself, even though her claim is unjust according to her past, but Emma hears every word.

"It should have, but you weren't here."

"I'm here now. Dammit Emma I spent three years looking for you, I swear," Regina implores, but her words are cut off as Emma slams her lips against the brunette.

Emma easily flips Regina and pins her against the Camaro. Emma nips Regina's bottom lip ensure to send a wave of arousal straight to Regina's core. The blonde presses her body firmly against the brunette, needing to feel every inch of her sexy body to confirm that she is real. Regina reacts instantly moaning into their passionate kiss that's all tongues and teeth as they rediscover one another.

Emma's black jeans and white tank top are covered in oil and grease, but Regina doesn't bother thinking twice about the stains that will be embedded into her dress. Emma reaches behind Regina and pulls her zipper down her back frantically, in search for some much needed skin. Her tongue pushes further into Regina's mouth, claiming her as she forces Regina's straps to her dress down her shoulders. Her pale fingertips skim across silky, heated flesh, relishing in the feel of Regina.

Regina finds the hem of the ribbed tank top and hastily tears the material up and over Emma's body. There's no time to waste, they have waited too long to be reunited and tonight they will finally express just how much they mean to each other. Regina discards Emma's top somewhere across the garage while the blonde continues pushing Regina's dress all the way down to her ankles. The soft material pools at Regina's feet coaxing Emma to stumble back.

The blonde takes a moment to appreciate Regina's body as she stands proudly in her black lace bra and thong. Regina stretches forward and grips Emma's waistline, she jerks the blonde forward and easily pops open her button. She slowly drags the zipper down and tugs the tight denim down Emma's long toned legs. Emma hops out of her skinny jeans and rushes to clasp onto Regina's hips, not ever wanting to be too far apart in this moment.

"Fuck you're sexy," Emma groans as she releases Regina and moves to close the hood of the car.

The loud thunk echoes throughout the garage as Emma easily lifts Regina and gently lays her down on the cool metal. The sexy brunette shudders at the conflicting temperatures against her flesh. Her skin burns from the desire she craves from the blonde, but the car below is ice cold against her back.

Emma leans down and captures Regina's lips once more fervently. She moans at the intensity of the kiss sending ripples of lust to flow through her blood. Her clit aches for attention, but she ignores the need and slithers down Regina's goddess form.

The blonde peppers wet open mouthed kisses all the way down Regina's neck. The brunette arches off the car, but Emma proceeds knowing how much they both need this. When she stumbles across two heavy breasts, Emma takes her time, alternating between kissing, licking and sucking the heaving flesh.

At first she plants loving kisses all around the swell of Regina's breasts as her fingers find the clasp in the back and free her needy mounds from their prison. Emma's fingertips firmly press into Regina's sides as she nips across the heated flesh, terrified that her lover might disappear right from under her. When she finds her destination, she pulls a perky nipple into her mouth and sucks until Regina is crying out in pleasure. Emma smirks in triumph as Regina grinds against her bare stomach.

Regina pants heavily, but Emma is too focused on discovering every inch of the brunette. She has never seen this much of the other woman before, all her fantasies have been her mind creating an image that she thought would never come true. Now she wants to make sure she memorizes this goddess figure below, her fantasy finally coming to life.

Emma's soft tongue swirls around the taut nipple to soothe her previous attack. Regina instantly buries her hands deep inside of Emma's locks from the overwhelming stimulation. The blonde moans, adoring the way Regina's body is writhing below her. Every time Regina squirms the car's hood pops, only encouraging Emma to continue.

Emma pulls away and watches as the cool air caresses Regina's wet nipple, her olive toned flesh breaking out in goosebumps. The blonde smiles and focuses her attention onto the neglected breast. She drags the tip of her tongue under Regina's heavy mound for simple torture. Her teeth sink into the warm flesh just below the nipple while her hand palms the other breast. Emma sweeps her thumb over the wet nipple while her tongue finds the other bud. Her mouth and fingers work over both nipples producing the deepest moans to stir in the back of Regina's throat.

Emma sucks the hard bud into her mouth and releases with a pop. Her long blonde hair tickles Regina's stomach as she descends, lazily kissing the brunette's tight abdomen along the way. Emma's right hand continues to fondle Regina's needy breast while she nips her lover's hip.

Emma wants Regina to be so consumed in this moment, that she begs for Emma's touch. The blonde wants to make sure she leaves a lasting impression that Regina will never be able to wipe from her memory. Emma's teeth graze along the tanned hip bone. Her tongue pokes out to lick away the red lines she caused, but then Emma sucks the wet patch into her mouth. Regina bucks off the car and groans as her grip tightens around messy blonde locks. Emma continues sucking the tender flesh, making sure she marks this flawless woman below. The harder Emma sucks the tighter Regina tugs on golden tresses.

Emma pulls away, just enough to examine her artwork. She studies the way Regina's flesh is red from the abuse and slowly turning purple. Emma licks the inflicted area before showering the area with loving kisses. She travels across Regina's bikini line with short sweet kisses that confirms her love and adoration.

Her fingers dip inside the lacy fabric and slowly drag them down Regina's warm thighs. Emma hardly pays attention to where she tosses the skimpy thong as her eyes take in Regina's center.

The woman Emma has loved for too many years is completely naked and vulnerable in this moment. Her legs are spread wide as she's sprawled across a classic 1967 cherry red Camaro. Emma's heart pounds erratically as she tries to memorize this moment. The hottest, most sexiest thing her eyes have ever laid upon.

Emma's lust filled eyes begin their journey at the top, where Regina's long raven locks are spread wildly across the hood of the car. Big brown cocoa colored orbs are staring right back at her, silently pleading for Emma to take her. Regina's cheeks are flushed, her lips are parted as she breathes through her suffocating desire.

Emma's eyes wander down, to Regina's chest that's rising and falling at an alarming rate. Her skin is burning red with a slick sheen of sweat. Her pink nipples are screaming for attention as Regina squirms against the car below. Her toned abdominal muscles clench tightly as she gasps for air.

Emma finally comes to the portion she's has too many erotic dreams about. Regina's legs are parted, trembling slightly as she keeps herself rooted to the car. Her center is bare, silky smooth and glistening for attention. The blonde can longer wait as her heart hammers harder and her mouth waters with excitement.

The messy blonde digs her fingertips into Regina's knees before she presses firmly into her thick thighs. She forces Regina's legs further apart and pushes them closer to the brunette's heaving chest. Slowly, Emma places each leg over her shoulders. Regina props herself up on her elbows needing to watch her favorite fantasy play out before her.

Emma dips down and just with the tip of her tongue lightly skims across Regina's wet folds. She never once applies pressure, for the simple fact she wants to tease Regina. She wants this woman to beg for her, like Emma begged for Regina to find her once again.

Regina's legs quake with yearning as she breathes out the sweetest sound of relief. The sound resonates in Emma's ears and encourages her to proceed. She swipes her tongues along Regina's entrance and hums in appreciation to the brunette's taste.

"Em," falls from plump lips and the blonde isn't quite sure if it's a plea of her name or maybe an enthusiastic chant.

She ignores the attempt of communication and drags her tongue against Regina's quivering hole. With more force Emma follows the path to Regina's bundle of nerves and presses firmly against the aching bud.

"Oh fuck," Regina croaks out as her body jerks and her hold tightens against Emma's scalp.

Emma hums, knowing exactly what she's doing, and presses further down into the trembling clit. Regina's hips buck in response inspiring Emma to suck the little bud into her mouth.

"Oh god Em-ma..." Regina screams while her hips gyrate uncontrollably into the air and her heels dig into Emma's bare back.

Emma takes control and slams Regina's frantic hips down against the car, making a loud thump boom through the garage. With one hand pinning Regina to the car, she uses her free hand to slip her index finger into the brunette's drenched center.

Emma moans her satisfaction against Regina's clit as her finger makes its acquaintance with the brunette's clenched walls. Regina's body involuntarily spasms forward as she screams out her pleasure. Emma decides Regina's screams are her most favorite sound ever, so she slithers another finger inside her tight walls.

"Oh god," Regina groans, her voice thick with desire and raspier than Emma has ever heard before. Regina pushes Emma's face further into her center and watches intently as blonde waves bob up and down.

Emma curls her fingers deep inside and twists her hand while her tongue works over Regina's clit. The brunette is unraveling, moaning and screaming incoherently as she climbs higher and higher toward her climax.

"Fuck Emma, fuck...I..." Regina's babbling as her thighs slam shut like a vise around Emma's head. Her frantic cries of pleasure are muffled, but Emma is too lost in her trophy to pay any attention.

Regina stiffens mid air, as she releases all around her lover. Emma doesn't waste a second as she licks Regina clean. She extracts her fingers and latches onto those sexy hips. She yanks Regina closer and connects their lips into a fiery kiss that has Regina chasing after her own taste upon Emma's tongue.

Emma breaks the kiss and drops her head to Regina's bare chest. Her lover runs her hands through her golden locks soothingly. Emma listens to the heavy hammering in Regina's chest as she gasps for air. A serene moment of tranquility washes over her body and in her mind she hums the softest tune that always settles her fears. She doesn't make a sound though, too frightened of ruining the moment.

"Emma," Regina croaks out through the driest throat. "Please come to New York with me. I am so in love with you."

Emma doesn't have to be looking into those enchanting eyes to know they are filling with tears. Instead of answering she lowers herself, needing to pleasure this woman one more time, but Regina stops her.

The brunette slides off the hood of the car and buries her fingers in wild golden waves. She brushes her lips against Emma's and holds her breath to keep any tears from falling. She slowly kisses the love of her life as she lays her across the hood.

Emma can feel the pain and heartache radiating off of her lover as Regina tenderly kisses her. She watches intently as raven strands sway across her pale flesh. She knows Regina is smothering her chest and stomach with sweet kisses, but she can't focus knowing what's to come. She's embarrassingly wet from watching Regina writhe and squirm through her orgasm and she knows her lover won't have to do much to push her over the edge.

Emma memorizes every second as Regina conceals herself between pale legs. Emma needs to take in every moment and store it in the back of her mind. The love of her life covers Emma's entire mound with her mouth, her teeth dragging teasingly against the desperate flesh.

Regina's warm silky tongue presses into Emma's waiting center. Emma moans her sweet pleasure of satisfaction as the muscle explores her walls. Regina's thumb presses down on Emma's clit, causing the blonde to buck her hips and scream out her gratification.

Emma recalls one of her favorite day dreams and decides she better make this become a memory instead. She begins slowly rocking her hips against Regina's face. She steadies herself on one elbow and palms the back of Regina's head.

Regina removes her thumb from the blondes aching clit, but replaces the digit with her tongue. She forcefully licks the bundle of nerves as she easily maneuvers two fingers inside of her lover.

"Yes," Emma breathes as she continues to fuck Regina's face. Watching this entire scene unravel before her is far too erotic. "Oh fuck yes," she cries out as Regina finds the perfect rhythm.

Only a few more thrusts and licks and Emma's tumbling over the edge and screaming through her mind blowing, Earth shattering orgasm. She falls back onto the cool metal and balls her fists into her eyes. She's a heaving, panting mess as she tries to float back down to reality.

When Emma opens her eyes, Regina is completely dressed, just finishing her zipper to complete her ensemble.

"What are you doing?" Emma breathes as panic rises to the surface. She pops right up like a jack in the box and slides off the hood of the car.

"I have to go," Regina coldly replies, refusing to make eye contact.

"What? No," Emma curls her fingers around Regina's dainty wrist. "You just got here."

"No, I can't stay any longer." Regina shakes her head in defiance. "You're with Neal. T-this, this was a mistake." Regina rips her hand away from Emma's clutches and stomps away, heels clicking against the pavement below.

"No, don't say that." Emma chases after Regina with determination. "Stop!" Against the brunette's better judgement she obeys Emma's request. The blonde brushes Regina's untamed hair to one side and kisses the back of her neck. "Please don't go," she begs and wraps her arms around her most favorite person in the world.

"I have to Emma," Regina strictly retorts, careful not to move one muscle.

"This was so perfect, don't run away now."

"Why? That's what _you_ do best," Regina snaps causing the blonde to wince.

"I'm sorry Regina," Emma lightly presses her lips to the tan shoulder. She snakes her way in front of her secret lover and cups her cheeks. "I swear, I love you."

"Then leave him. Come with me to New York," Regina pleads one last time.

"I can't. You left. Five years Regina and Neal has been there every day for me. I love him too, I promised we could start a family."

"I don't see a ring Emma," Regina flatly quips.

"That's doesn't mean anything," the blonde defends as her face pinches together.

"Clearly neither does your relationship since you so easily betrayed him."

"Why are you being like this? I have loved you all my life, you know that. You know I could never say no to you. What we have is so special," Emma begins to explain, but Regina can't hear the words that would inevitably break her heart. Regina steps aside and begins walking away. "Regina! Please listen to me!"

Regina glances over her shoulder at the green irises that always seem to trap her in a world of love. "Promise me Emma you'll stay safe with him. Promise me that you'll give up stealing cars and start a new life. A better life. One where I can sleep at night knowing you are behaving and safe."

"Regina, please...just...stay here, let's talk," Emma cries as Regina turns back around, facing her new future. One without Emma.

"There's nothing more to say."


	11. Chapter Ten

August proceeds to follow Emma's path behind the log cabin when he is taken by surprise and jerked back toward the front yard. Neal grips the black leather jacket and shakes Emma's friend like a rag doll. August attempts to wiggle free, his hands smacking against Neal's but that only infuriates the other man even further.

Emma's boyfriend slams August against the side of the cabin with all his rage. Baby blue eyes double in size as August realizes Neal was dead serious about all his threats.

"What the fuck did you do?" Neal growls low enough for only the two of them to hear. He can't risk Emma hearing this conversation.

"Get off of me," August frantically cries as he tries to pry Neal's hands from his jacket. The other man pulls back and slams August against the cabin once more.

"I asked you a fucking question. What the fuck did you do? Are _they_ here? I swear to god August if you dragged us here for them, I will fucking kill you," Neal threatens as his rage clouds his better judgement.

"You don't get to dictate her life."

"No, I don't," Neal pauses as hot rage courses through his fingertips inspiring his hands to slam August into the solid wood once again. "...but neither do you. We were happy."

August laughs in Neal's face humorlessly and shakes his head. "You honestly think she was happy? You're delusional, you know damn well you weren't her first choice."

"Fuck you," Neal spits as his grip tightens around the slick, black leather jacket. "Emma deserves so much more than this."

"She deserves so much more than both of you," August retorts without any hesitation.

"Like you know what Emma needs," Neal sarcastically quips as he leans in even closer to his enemy. "You were never around for her."

Both men are unaware of their surroundings as they glare at one another in challenge. Neal's upper lip quivers while nothing but hate pulsates through his pupils. He did everything in his power to keep Emma hidden for nine years and all of that is about to be ripped to shreds.

Emma's boyfriend is caught off guard when an ice cold blade presses firmly against his throat. Neal watches as August's eyes triple in size at the sudden intrusion. Neal remains calm despite the sheer horror tingling throughout his body. He doesn't budge one muscle knowing the damage that could be inflicted as a body presses against his back.

"Come with us," a low voice whispers into his ear before Neal and August are both dragged away.

XXXXXXXX

"Regina, please tell me you're okay," Emma whispers as her eyes fill with worrisome tears.

She kneels down in front of the brunette's lap and hopelessly tries to keep her tears at bay. With shaky hands Emma quickly removes Regina's blindfold and tosses the black fabric to the ground. Emma shudders violently as panic quakes through her limbs when she realizes Regina in unresponsive.

Regina's eyes are sealed shut, closing off the cruel world that lays just on the other side of her eyelids. Her head is hanging low as Emma's hysterically searching for any signs of physical harm.

"Regina, please wake up," Emma coos as she focuses on untying the thick ropes holding her lover hostage. "I need you to wake up," Emma mutters as a tear finally breaks through her dam and trickles down her cheek. She watches as the liquid escapes her face and lands upon Regina's knee, staining the denim below. "Regina, it's Emma," she whispers as her fingers fight against a knot she can't seem to defeat in her flustered state.

She knows if she's ever going to free Regina, she's going to have to calm herself down. She shakes her hands and clenches them into fists to release some of her tension. She begins again, slipping the rope through a hole, weaving the bounds in and out. Subconsciously Emma begins to hum the softest tune to calm her over anxious nerves.

"Emma," Regina rasps out as her eyes slowly flutter open.

"Yes, yes. I'm here Regina," Emma announces as her fingers work faster at the restraints.

Regina's eyes widen to their max as she rapidly shakes her head. "No, no Emma, you have to go," the prisoner croaks out with terror trembling each word. "Forget about me. Get the hell out of here. I don't know who they are but this was all a set up, to get you here. They don't want me, they want you," Regina explains as thick tears roll down her cheeks. She's so far passed ashamed at this point and allows her tears to run freely. One after another, tumbling to their death at the cold pavement below.

"Calm down Regina," Emma cups the woman's chin and lightly presses her lips to the flesh that haunts her dreams. "Breathe. I'm not going anywhere without you. Whatever they want, they can have," Emma pauses as she replays her admission in her mind. She flashes Regina a cheeky smile and continues. "Except for you, they can't have you."

"This isn't funny Emma," Regina growls through her parched throat. "You need to get the hell out of here."

"One done," Emma acknowledges as she frees Regina's right arm, completely ignoring the woman's desperate plea.

"Please Emma," Regina whines as her tears continue their beaten path. Her hand is like a magnet the moment it's free, cupping Emma's jawline and sweeping her thumb against the warm flesh.

"August and Neal sure are taking their sweet ass time," Emma grumbles as she works the new route of ropes upon Regina's left wrist.

"Maybe they were in on it, this is all a set up," Regina repeats but the blonde refuses to listen to reason. Emma's sole purpose right now is to free Regina.

"Maybe," the blonde replies noncommittally and shrugs her shoulder. "Does that mean you're in on it too?" Emma raises one eyebrow suspiciously, but Regina sees right through the blonde. She knows this woman better than anyone and it's obvious she's attempting humor right now.

"Never," Regina vows provoking thin pale lips to curl into a sexy smirk.

"I know." Emma redirects her attention and follows the last path to freeing Regina's other arm. "Okay, now your legs," she explains to the brunette.

A door slams off in the distance, ceasing all of Emma's actions, even Regina's tears still as the women listen carefully. Heavy footsteps shuffle down the concrete stairs, echoing into the basement they are trapped within.

"Emma, listen to me, you have to go," Regina sternly demands as she uses both her hands to hold Emma's face into place. Regina's staring deep into her lover's eyes, begging her silently to leave, but Emma's not having any of it.

"I'm not leaving you," Emma whispers and presses her lips to Regina's once more, sealing her promise with a loving kiss.

"Please hide," Regina breathes against the softest lips as the footsteps grow louder.

Each step connecting with the floor, feels as though it's linked to Emma's heart, pounding in sync with those heavy boots. A bright light switches on, instantly turning off the beating to Emma's heart.

"Emma," a woman's voice exhales, but the blonde doesn't make a move to turn around. Not yet.

She rests her arms across Regina's lap possessively and frowns slightly, creating that adorable dimple the brunette loves so much. Regina returns the weak frown and sighs heavily, placing her hands on top of Emma's.

Emma takes a deep breath before she spins around on her tip toes and peers up at Regina's captor. Emma's head slowly falls to the side as she glares at the woman before her, not at all who she expected.

A loud ruckus tears Emma's eyes from the woman standing before her. More feet collide brutally against the concrete stairs as more people join the hostage. Neal is the first to make his appearance, with his hands tied tightly with the same type of ropes that enslaved Regina. Emma's heart pounds so hard, she is sure her life is in danger from a heart attack and not these strangers.

"Alright, Alright. Fuck," Neal exasperates as he stumbles down the stairwell and into the middle of the basement.

Next to follow is August. Not at all in harms way, looking calm as ever through sorrowful eyes. His baby blue eyes meet Emma's across the room. For a brief moment Emma sees remorse, but she understands that her _friend_ is a professional liar and she has run out of forgiveness for him.

Two more men follow August down the stairs, along with another woman. All eyes are on Emma, something she despises. She would rather jump out of a plane without a parachute than have all eyes on her. Ever since she was little she enjoyed being invisible, always hanging out in the shadows, undetected. That's exactly why theft, always came so natural to her.

Regina tightens her hold on Emma, immediately coaxing all those prying eyes to drift toward their intertwined hands. Emma can distinctly hear her heart and Regina's beating fiercely in their chests. The blonde swallows thickly and finds the courage to meet the cold, stern gaze of the first woman.

"H-how did you know my name?" Emma inquires, bewildered by their current situation.

She is studying every inch of this woman, but her mind is drawing blank. She has no idea who the hell these people are or why they want her so bad. She can only assume she stole a prize possession of theirs and they are desperate to get it back.

The woman's face softens, her muscles visibly relaxing as she studies everything that makes up Emma.

"I'm your mother Emma," the stranger claims.

Emma's breath catches in her throat just as her heart decides to stop working. She holds her breath and takes in this woman's appearance. The first coincidental thing Emma acknowledges are her eyes. The blonde cannot help but think how similar they are...and their chin...it's uncanny.

"T-that's...no...that's impossible. Why would you stage all of this..." Emma motions around the damp basement, eyeing every single person staring right back at her. "...kidnap Regina, if you are my mother. You could have just come talk to me."

"I couldn't. I needed you to come here," the woman calmly explains earning an eyebrow raise from her alleged daughter. "Emma, I'm your mother and this is your father." The woman points to a man across the way, standing next to Neal, but Emma doesn't have time to show the man any attention. "I am Snow White."

 _A/N: Ssssshhhhhh! Please don't say the name above in the comments. I want everyone who reads this to be surprised and I don't want the surprise ruined from reading the comments before reading the chapter, but that doesn't mean I don't want to hear everyone's opinion. So tell me what you think about the name drop! Thank you!!_


	12. Chapter Eleven

"Snow White," Regina barks out a laugh despite her sore throat. "Seriously?"

"Alright, did you come from the same looney bin as my foster mom, Ingrid?" Emma teases lightly and shakes her head at the ludicrous. "You do realize you guys are like the same age as me right?"

"Baby-" Neal begins but the loud shrieking of a sword being drawn instantly cuts off his next words.

"What the...why the hell do you have a sword?" Emma quizzically glances at the man that's accused to be her father. "Oh wait let me guess, you're Prince Charming?" Emma mocks as Regina snickers behind her.

"Yes, but David will do just fine for now, maybe one day, dad?" The strange man shyly suggests with a glint of hope dancing in his baby blue eyes.

"This is insane," Emma mumbles and spins back around on her tips toes to redirect her attention to Regina's bound legs.

"Emma," her alleged mother softly speaks, "I'm going to ask you to refrain from untying Regina."

Emma only scoffs in response, completely ignoring the people who clearly escaped the psych ward recently. She's endured enough heartache in her life and these wack jobs, claiming to be fairytale characters and her parents has officially pushed her to her breaking point. She's passed fed up and has marched forcefully into outraged.

"Emma please listen to us," Prince Charming wanna be sternly says as he approaches Emma's side rather quickly.

His presence only motivates Emma's shaky fingers to work faster on her loved one's ropes. Emma flinches when she feels the man's cold hand upon hers, stilling her actions. She snaps her head up to glare at the man, staring deep into his crystal blue eyes.

"Back off," Emma growls as she snatches her hand away.

"I'm sorry Emma, but we cannot allow you to free her," the man gently explains as he hovers over both women.

"And why the hell not?" Emma snaps as she pops up from the cold cement floor. She stands tall before the man, her stance powerful and challenging as she defends the one she loves. Regina quietly watches Emma defend her honor from her chair with a broad grin. She's utterly proud of this woman for never allowing anyone to dictate her life. Emma is in charge of her own life, always has and always will. "I know you guys staged all of this for _me_ , so why can't I untie Regina? Why the hell does she still need to be here when you two assholes got what you wanted? _Me_!"

"It's more complicated than that," David argues as he pleads with his eyes for Emma just to trust in his words.

"No it's not. You wanted me, you got me," Emma opens her arms and gestures to herself dramatically. "There's no reason for Regina to be here any longer. So, if you would like to continue speaking with me, than I suggest you let her go." Her voice is so stern, she even surprises herself, but she keeps her cool, just as she always does.

"I'm sorry that cannot happen," David softly expresses as another man quickly approaches.

"Hello, dearie," he verbalizes in the most condescending snake like voice Emma has ever heard before. The older man is not paying any attention to her though, no, his main focus is upon Regina, with a snarl curled into his upper lip. "Welcome back," he growls as he ferociously snatches Regina's wrist, causing the brunette's eyes to triple in size.

Regina gasps and tries to fight the stranger off. Emma grips the man's bicep, but he completely ignores the blonde.

"Hey! Let her go!" Emma snaps as the man waves his hand over Regina's wrist. Both women are absolutely stunned into silence as they watch a thick, black leather bracelet cover Regina's dainty wrist. "What the hell is that?" Emma shouts as the man releases the prisoner.

Regina is frantically clawing and tugging at the leather bound. Emma's heart races from the unknown and attempts to assist her lover. She buries her fingers below the cuff and pries with all her might but to no avail.

"What did you do?" Regina growls in an unnervingly low tone, taking Emma by surprise.

"That dearie," the man smiles a sinister grin as he points to the leather bracelet. "...is to stop your magic."

"Magic? What the hell are you talking about?" Regina snaps coldly as she continues to wrestle with her new restraint.

"Enough!" Emma bellows as her frustrations have finally reached their boiling point. "This is insane. There's no such thing as magic." She glares at the older gentleman and then turns her attention to the woman claiming to be her mother. "Snow White and Prince Charming do not exist! They are all fairytale characters. Now, let us go or so help me I swear I fill fight each and every one of you!"

"Bae, a little help please," the older man requests as he narrows his eyes at Neal.

Emma's blood runs cold as she slowly turns around to face her boyfriend and so called friend, August. Neal's jaw is firmly set into place as his lips are pressed into a thin line.

"Neal? What the hell is he talking about?" Emma breathes as her voice begins to shake from her distrust.

"Emma...I..."

"What the hell is going on here?" Regina snaps as she too is quickly abandoning her patience.

"Emma please listen to me," August begins calmly as he takes a few steps forward. Instinctively the blonde steps in front of Regina as a human shield. "All this is true. She is Snow White, married to Prince Charming and you, well you're the product of their true love. You were born in a land that we call the Enchanted Forest."

"And the witch that you are so boldly defending is the Evil Queen!" David viciously declares provoking the hairs on the back of Emma's neck to stand to attention.

"Me?" Regina screeches as her innocent eyes peer up at Prince Charming. "Now I know you have all lost your damn minds!"

"Trust me, she is far from evil," Emma confidently vows. "Besides, I've known her since she was five," Emma laughs obliviously to all the serious eyes watching her. "I would remember if she poisoned an apple for Snow White," she sarcastically retorts complete with an eye roll.

"She _is_ the Evil Queen," August cautiously proclaims as he takes another timid step forward. "She was seeking revenge on Snow White for telling her secret that lead to her one true love's murder. So in return, she murdered hundreds of people and cursed our land. We were all sent here."

"Fuck this! Fuck you all," Emma shouts as she falls back to her knees and begins working rapidly on Regina's restraints.

"Baelfire, tell her the truth!" The older man pleads while Emma tries her hardest to ignore the insanity unraveling behind her.

"Nah, I'm not helping you, you son of a bitch," Neal spits in pure disgust, but that's enough to make Emma spin back around.

"Neal, you are apart of this scheme?"

"No, you know that I've been begging you not to follow this asshole," Neal defends as he eyes August up and down.

"But you believe in all this bullshit?" Emma questions as she searches his eyes, waiting for a lie.

Neal's nostrils flare as his lips press even further together, expressing his lips are sealed. Emma swallows thickly as a wave of nausea hits her like a ton of bricks, she knows in her gut something is off. There is no way in hell that all these assholes believe in the same bullshit story.

"Go on Bae," the older man encourages, "tell her I'm your father."

Neal scowls but refuses to say one single word. Emma's eyes flick all around the room as she tries to asses her current situation. She glances at the woman in the corner who has yet to make even a peep.

"You," Emma calls out as she narrows her eyes at the young brunette. "Who the hell are you?"

The woman points to herself as Emma nods her confirmation. She steps out of the shadows and slowly pulls her hood off of her head.

"I'm Red, Snow's best friend," she claims. "I'm actually your godmother."

"Red? As in Little Red Riding Hood?" Emma flatly responds. A giddy smile spreads across the woman's face as she nods enthusiastically while Emma groans. "Of course you are," she deadpans. "Your wolf is out there looking for you," she snarks as Regina chuckles behind her.

"That's me actually, I am the wolf as well," Red confidently states producing another deep groan from the blonde.

"I can't take this shit, you are all out of your damn minds," Emma announces as she turns her attentions to Regina.

"Listen Miss Swan," the older man calmly states grasping Emma's attention. "You watched me place that cuff around Regina's wrist. You watched as I materialized the restraint from thin air, so you've seen magic now first hand. Don't you think that maybe we are speaking the truth?"

"Emma, please don't believe them," Regina begs instantly persuading green eyes to flick upon her. "You _know_ me. All of me. How could I have cursed their land? When?" She laughs humorlessly as she holds Emma's gaze. "You've been by my side since we were five and before that I was with my adoptive parents until they burned in that car accident."

"I know Regina," Emma softly coos as she bends down to be eye level with the agitated woman. The moment Emma leans in, a sharp cold blade slices through the air between them. Emma snaps her head toward David with hate beating in her eyes. "What. The. Fuck? That could have cut one of us!"

"Emma, I am your father and I will not have you parading around, defending this woman's honor. She is poisoned with pure evil in every fiber of her being. This is all a game. A manipulative game to seek revenge on Snow White once again."

Emma sneers at the man before she stomps her way to her boyfriend. "Now would be the most opportune time to speak," she snaps with rage. "Spill! Everything you know, tell me right now!"

"Emma I've been trying to protect you from all of this," Neal vows with conviction as he motions with his bounds hands in front of him. "I hate magic, it always comes with a price and I spent most of my life trying to escape it. I didn't want you to go through the same shit and after August spoke to me about you and your destiny...I knew I needed to protect you."

Emma's chest rises and falls at a faster pace as her breathing becomes shallow. She is searching for any mistrust in Neal's words but she's coming up short. She glances at August out of the corner of her eyes and then back to her boyfriend.

"What did August tell you? What's my... _destiny_?" Emma nervously questions as her body breaks out into a boiling sweat.

Both men make the most straining, audible gulps known to mankind, only further agitating Emma's anxious nerves. Neal sighs heavily while his puppy dog eyes soften.

"When the Evil Queen casted the curse, Rumpelstiltskin...my dad," Neal practically chokes on the claim to who is father really is, "...he predicted that Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter...you...would become this _savior_ and break the curse twenty-eight years later."

Emma's completely immobilized as she listens intently to each one of Neal's words. She doesn't want to miss a thing because there's this weight aching in the pit of her stomach and for some awful reason, she's starting to wonder if this insanity is true.

"Keep talking," she mutters.

Neal inhales sharply and nods. "When you introduced me to August, all those years ago, he told me about everything, because he knew who I was. He wanted me to rat you out for those watches we stole to help put you on a better path. No more stealing, so that way one day you could break the curse."

"But you didn't," Emma calmly acknowledges as she studies her boyfriend's face.

"I didn't." He shakes his head. "Baby I didn't want you caught up in all this bullshit. I didn't want you to have to deal with magic and everything else that comes along with it. Listen baby, magic always comes with a price and it's not worth it. Do you remember that night, when August visited?"

"Yes, we ran away. You said someone knew about the watches so we drove to Chicago," Emma recalls the night very clearly that took place nine years ago.

"That's right. I told August that I just needed to say goodbye and then we would turn you in, but I lied. I ditched him and took you as far away as possible."

"So let me get this straight," Emma pauses and takes a step back so she can stare down both scruffy men before her. "You both are claiming to have known that Regina was this...Evil Queen..." Emma trails off because she honestly can't even stomach the words sputtering from her mouth. She swears she can taste acid burning her tongue as she speaks this so called truth about her former lover.

"She _is_ the Evil Queen," August promises with his eyes full of sincerity causing Emma to flinch.

"I didn't know when I first met you two, I found out after she was dragged away to Maine," her boyfriend confesses as he takes a small step forward. "I was just trying to protect you."

"Emma please, I swear I don't know what the hell they are talking about," Regina implores prompting the blonde to whip back around.

She listens to the break in Regina's voice, she watches carefully as those enchanting brown orbs fill with tears. She recognizes the fear disorienting Regina's flawless face. She knows in her heart, that Regina is terrified and she is truly in the dark about all these accusations.

"Regina," Emma rushes to her side and stops with a generous gap between them. She quickly turns her attention to her claimed father. "I'm going to speak with Regina, don't you dare pull that sword out on me again," she firmly states as she lowers herself to her knees. The man curtly nods in response, trusting his daughter wholeheartedly. The cold from the concrete seeps through her jeans, sending a violent wave of chills to rack her body. "Regina," she places her hands upon the brunette's trembling thighs with care. "Please think. Think very very hard, does any of this sound somewhat familiar?"

Raven locks are swaying rapidly as Regina shakes her head. Thick tears well up to the brim, but Emma can see the struggle on her face to hold back the tears. Regina bites down on the inside of her lip, because she truly doesn't want to appear weak in front of all these people that apparently loathe her.

"Emma, I swear, I have no idea what they are talking about."

Regina tentatively reaches out causing Snow White to stomp her way toward the pair. "Don't you dare touch my daughter," Snow threatens as she quickly draws her bow and arrow, confusing both women in the process.

"Since when does Snow White carry around a bow and arrow," Emma mocks as she peers up at the strange woman.

"Those fairytales misrepresented who I really am sweetie," Snow softly explains to her daughter.

"Don't ever call me sweetie," Emma replies in disdain. She quickly redirects her attention back to Regina and softens. "Regina, you know I believe you, it's just..." the words die on her tongue, unable to confess her true feelings in the moment.

"It's hard not to believe when all these people around us are claiming so," Regina whispers as she inhales the most unsteady breath causing her body to shudder under pressure.

Emma's eyes flutter closed as the harsh reality smacks her upside the head. She's never felt more conflicted in her entire life. Regina is her world, she always has been. Ever since Emma crawled into bed with her and shared her blanket at the young age of five. She lives and breathes Regina. Her heart beats for the woman, every breath she takes from this miserable world has been for Regina.

Emma slowly spins on her tip toes and faces her... _parents_?

"What will it take for you to let her go?" Snow White and Price Charming glare at her, not even blinking in response. "Let's say she _was_ the Evil Queen...she's clearly not anymore. Please, can you please just let her go? I personally will drive her to New York and out of your lives," Emma begins to bargain.

"This is just a ploy," Rumpelstiltskin claims, "she knows exactly who she is," he growls.

"I swear, I don't," Regina cries out as her exhaustion outweighs her emotions provoking a few tears to tumble down her flushed cheeks.

"If I may," August calmly says as he takes a step forward. "I met Regina when she was appearing at the age of seven and she sincerely seemed as though she didn't recognize me."

"If she wanted revenge so badly, then why hasn't she ever hurt me in the past twenty-one years she has known me?" Emma hastily adds on as her emotions start to consume her voice. Even now, after all that has been accused of the woman, she sees nothing but the purest of hearts. She could never imagine Regina accomplishing one heinous crime. "Please," one lonely tear slowly rolls down her cheek. "Please just let her go, I promise she won't harm any of you."

"We can't take the risk," David strictly replies.

"Besides, we need _Your Majesty_ here, to figure out why we cannot leave this god forsaken town," Rumpelstiltskin announces as he stands tall, seething as he glares at Regina. "It's her curse, she has to fix it."

Regina allows all her frustrations and rage to finally flood through her gates. She jerks her chair so hard, the wood slams fiercely against the cement below.

"How do you expect me to figure that out when I don't even remember being this person you all claim that I am!" She cries out, mortified what her future has in store for her.

Rumpelstiltskin smirks as he waves his hand in the air. A thick black cloud of smoke appears before their very eyes causing Regina and Emma to express their shock, loud and clear through their eyes. The smoke slowly dissipates into nothing, revealing a small bottle containing a bright blue liquid.

Regina swallows thickly as Emma quickly clenches the woman's hands. She attempts to soothe her love by sweeping her thumbs across the brunette's cold flesh. Regina begins to tremble violently against Emma's body, inspiring more tears to trickle down the blonde's cheeks.

"Wait," Snow White halts everyone's actions with the simple command. "Do we really want to awaken the Evil Queen? What if she's not lying? What if she doesn't remember? Do we really want to bring the Queen back?"

"She has the cuff on, we will be fine," Rumpelstiltskin easily replies without much thought. "Did you all forget that I taught her everything she knows? I am far more powerful than she could ever be."

"Please, I swear I don't know," Regina hysterically cries instinctively forcing Emma's protective side to the surface. She tightens her hold on Regina's hands and presses her body further into the brunette's lap, as though she is Regina's personal security blanket. "Please just let me go and you'll never see me again," she pleads for her life one last time as her tears stream uncontrollably down her face.

"Sorry dearie, but we can no longer be trapped in this pathetic, inadequate little town any longer." Rumpelstiltskin slowly pries the cork from the bottle and grins maliciously. "Open wide, dearie."


	13. Chapter Twelve

"Open wide, dearie."

Regina snaps her mouth shut, vacuum sealing her lips tightly from whatever vile liquid Rumpelstiltskin contains. He takes a step forward persuading Regina's back to press into the hard wooden chair behind her. Emma leaps to her feet and holds her hands up to block this strange man from whatever he has in mind for Regina.

"Stop!" Emma rigorously commands as she throws herself in front of Regina. "Don't you dare touch her!"

She sets her face, eyebrows pinched together, her lips slowly turning white from being pressed so firmly together and a snarl twitching her nose. Yet all of this means nothing to the powerful Rumpelstiltskin. The man smirks in return and glances at the former prince and princess.

"Would you like to reprimand your daughter or would you like my magic to contain her?" Rumple sneers through clenched teeth at the young couple.

"Emma, please," Snow White begins in the sweetest tone. "We need Regina to break the protection spell over this town. We cannot leave and she's the only one that can fix it."

"Why can't you fix it?" Emma coldly spits as she locks eyes with her boyfriend's father. "You claim to be _oh so powerful_ ," she mocks while Rumpelstiltskin just smiles in return. "You said yourself, you are way more powerful than she is."

"I cannot undo whatever spell she enacted around this town during the dark curse because _she_ cast the curse. It's her blood magic." The older man is slowly growing impatient and Emma is well aware she's running out of time and options.

Green orbs that so easily express anguish, dart around the room. She's looking for anything to keep these strangers from harming Regina. They claim this sparkling blue liquid is a memory potion, to awaken the Evil Queen that supposedly resides somewhere in the back of Regina's mind, but how can Emma trust them? She knows nothing of these people and who they truly are. For all she knows, this drink is poison and will slowly kill her one true love.

"No, I can't allow that blue thing anywhere near Regina," Emma firmly states with confidence. She squares her shoulders and keeps her hands out, ready to attack anyone that dare crosses her path.

"Emma step aside," David calmly says, but his eyes read that this is not a request. One way or another Emma will be moving out of the way.

"No," Emma shakes her head vigorously as her eyes bounce back and forth between her alleged parents and Rumpelstiltskin. "I will not stand by and allow you to hurt her."

"Alright Miss Swan, then I have no other choice," the older man's upper lip twitches as a glint of excitement sparkles in his eyes.

"Wait!" Snow worriedly calls out again. "I don't want any magic used on Emma."

"Then I suggest you make her move," Rumpelstiltskin growls so deeply, his voice alone strikes fear in everyone's bodies.

David jumps into action and gently reaches out for his daughter, but Emma is quick to smack his hand away. She doesn't know this man and she will be damned if she starts obeying people now. However, David has spent a good portion of his life sword fighting against the most diligent guards. He easily clasps onto Emma's hand and spins her around. He crosses her arms over her chest and locks them into place.

Emma screams at the top of her lungs and flails against his embrace, but he hangs on with all his might. His thick arms are wrapped around her body, holding her flush against his, as though she is strapped in a straitjacket.

"Please! Please don't hurt her," Emma wails as though she was just stabbed through the heart with the dullest knife, drawing out as much pain as humanly possible. She kicks, screams, jerks her body viciously but to no avail. Her cheeks are beet red as they glisten from all her tears flooding her flesh. "Please!"

Regina is in a frenzy as she attempts to scoot the chair back. The expression of terror that's controlling her face is enough to make Emma break down and throw a temper tantrum like she never has before.

"Please, I swear I don't have a clue as to what you all are speaking of. Please just let me go," Regina cries out in sheer horror. She's begging for her life because honestly she has no idea what's to come if the drink is forced inside her mouth. Her face is a pool of liquid as she heaves and weeps for her life. "Please, I-I don't want to be who you all claim I am. I would never harm anyone," she tries to reason but the man is stalking closer.

She understands how ridiculous this will be but instinctively she bends down in her chair and attempts to untie her legs. As she suspects this Rumpelstiltskin man, waves his hand and with a blink of an eye, Regina is once again tied to the wooden chair.

"Calm down Regina," the man gently urges as he stalks his way toward the brunette. She seals her lips once again and shakes her head frantically. "This won't hurt, we are just going to bring back your memories. You won't feel a thing."

"P-please," she mumbles through the heaviest of cries.

"Please leave her alone!" Emma screeches once again as her body doubles over from her harsh sobs. David follows along and holds her even closer, but his touch only makes her cringe.

"Either open your mouth, or I'll make you," the older man states with conviction, but Regina refuses. She's not about to go down without a fight. "Fine."

Rumpelstiltskin clenches her jaw and squeezes Regina's cheeks until her mouth pops open. She's sobbing uncontrollably, her tears pouring down her face, soaking into Rumpelstiltskin's fingers. He presses the bottle to her lips and quickly pours the entirety down her throat. He holds her head back and keeps his hand upon her chin until she finally breaks and swallows the liquid.

When Emma watches Regina's throat strain to swallow the potion she screams out in agony. "You son of a bitch August, I will fucking kill you!" She threatens as she gasps for air.

Rumpelstiltskin casually strolls in front of Regina's chair and waits. Everyone is so eerily quiet, the only sound to be heard is the gasping and sniffling from Emma. Rumpelstiltskin leans down in front of Regina as her eyes flutter. To Emma, she appears loopy as if she is struggling for consciousness.

Regina's head seems far too heavy to keep upright as it bobs from side to side. Emma can tell she's fighting against the liquid in the back of her mind. She fears that if she keeps fighting that Regina might causes more damage in the end.

The special liquid suddenly devours all of Regina. Her eyelids grow heavy as they fall closed and darkness consumes her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _The Enchanted Forest: Twenty-six years ago_

"The child?" The Evil Queen inquires as she turns her attention to her most entrusted guards.

"Gone. She was in the wardrobe but she's gone," her right hand man announces causing her to lose her temper.

"Where is she?" The Evil Queen snaps at the distraught Snow White who is weeping over her husband's lifeless body.

"She got away," Snow White breathes in relief because she finally feels as though she might come out on top in this battle. "And you're going to lose."

Glass shatters around the baby's nursery, grasping both women's attention. A gust of violent wind swarms through the broken windows, revealing a thick, dark cloud of smoke.

The Evil Queen watches as the dark curse begins filling the room. Panic starts to consume her heart, forcing the organ to beat as though it's trying to escape her chest, escape this curse. Her mind swirls as she thinks about her revenge and what's to come.

 _Is this really what I want? To be banished to a new land where I am trapped with the insufferable Snow White and her incompetent husband? Do I really want to spend my days watching her suffer? Do I really want to live the rest of my life, sharing my time with this spoiled brat?_

Her entire body breaks out in a sweat as her blood boils in dread. No, she cannot stand one more day with this goody two shoe princess. This is _her_ curse, this is to better _her_ life.

Regina's terrified eyes shift all around as she wonders how she can escape this curse. How can she send all these infuriating people away, but not be forced to follow? That's when her eyes lay upon the wardrobe.

Snow White watches intently as the Evil Queen second guesses herself. She follows her gaze and notices the way she's staring at the wardrobe her husband just sent their daughter through.

"It won't work," Snow snarks as the wind whips wildly around her. Her dark tresses fly all around her face as she holds Prince Charming closer. "The wardrobe only contains enough magic for one. For Emma," she smiles proudly from ear to ear as stuffed animals begin to swarm the air.

The Evil Queen ignores the pesky princess and stomps over to the wardrobe with determination. She opens the doors and climbs inside, hugging her knees to her chest.

 _This is my curse! There should be more than enough magic filling the air right now to transport me to another realm. I will not spend another minute trapped in the same place as Snow White! What the hell was I thinking? I shall banish my enemy to another land while I transport myself somewhere far away._

The wardrobe begins to quake as the winds pick up speed outside of the wooden contraption. Regina pulls her knees closer to her chest and thinks back to when she was younger. She recalls a time when she hated magic. She hated her mother and everything she stood for because of magic. She vowed she would never succumb to the pull of darkness, yet here she is...locked in a wardrobe from the magic she caused.

If she never grew up with her controlling mother, things would have turned out so differently for her. All she ever wanted in life was the comfort of true love. This wasn't the life she imagined. This wasn't the life she ever planned for herself.

 _How I wish for a second chance. I wish I was never raised with the Queen of Hearts. I wish I could be like Snow White's daughter, escaping this curse, being brought to a land without magic where she will never be tempted with such vile darkness. How I wish for a fresh start, just as she._

The wardrobe shook as though an Earthquake was trembling below. Regina snapped her eyes shut and repeated her wish over and over again, hoping that this dark curse would have enough magic to send her far far away.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma counts the seconds as they tick by until Regina's eyes pop open with purpose. Her bloodshot eyes reveal the brown orbs that are slowly dilating. Emma shudders as she studies how the pain quickly fills those beautiful eyes that used to dance with love. She watches, completely mortified as those enchanting brown irises turn dull and fill with hate.

"Regina," Emma cries out because she must know what the other woman is feeling, but the prisoner doesn't respond.

Emma's blood runs cold as she thinks that she just lost the love of her life for good. Her stomach turns as bile burns a path up her chest and tingles the back of her throat. Her eyes instantly fill with more tears, blurring her vision of Regina...the Evil Queen, strapped to the chair.

Rumpelstiltskin leans further down, his nose almost grazing the tip of Regina's. He doesn't utter one word, he just stares...waiting.

"Rumple," Regina growls with pure hate lacing her words.

"Ah, the Queen," he cheers in a high pitched squeal that's uncharacteristic according to Emma.

Regina jerks her body forward, attempting to grasp onto the imp before her, but the ropes keep her firmly in place. She wiggles her fingers and clenches her fists as she scowls at the man before her.

"That little cuff is blocking your magic dearie," he explains, heartless, ignorant to her pain and fear.

"You," she breathes through her hoarse voice.

"Regina!" Emma wails out again hoping she will steal the woman's attention.

Regina's eyes stay glued to the man before her. Emma knows she heard her and now her gut is twisting as the harsh reality settles upon her. This isn't her Regina and this woman most definitely wants nothing to do with her.

"You couldn't just leave me the hell alone," Regina grunts as she continues to fight against the ropes scratching into her flesh. "What's the matter Rumple, couldn't stand to be in this town any longer with the two idiots?"

"Well truth be told, when we were awaken from the curse, I wanted to find my son, but I couldn't because of some spell the Queen placed around this town to keep us all trapped inside. Imagine my surprise when I found out my son was having a torrid love affair with the Charming's daughter," he vindictively snickers.

Emma slams her foot against the concrete below, the sound bouncing off the walls and resonating right back at them. "Regina!" She calls again, refusing to throw in the towel for this woman. Nonetheless, Regina resumes ignoring the blonde.

"So you had to kidnap me," Regina deadpans as she stares at the man unamused.

"Regina! Talk to me right now dammit!"

"Emma, she's not worth it." Snow softly speaks as she reaches out for her daughter. "She doesn't deserve your loyalty."

"Don't tell her what she can and cannot do _Snow White_!" Regina snips as she finally breaks her trance upon Rumpelstiltskin. "Emma is a grown adult and is more than capable of speaking for herself."

"She is _my_ daughter!" Snow advertises as if she has justification in claiming the young woman.

Regina scoffs out a small chuckle under her breath. She glares at her enemy with a hint of humor twinkling in her eyes. "Yes, Snow she is your daughter, but she loves _me_."

"Excuse me," the former princess breathes in disbelief. Snow takes an assertive step forward and bends so she can meet the Queen's cold eyes. "She would _never_ love a monster like you."

"Snow!" Emma yells because she cannot stand one more horrible word muttered about the woman she loves.

Regina laughs lightly to herself and nods with a smirk slowly creeping along the corner of her mouth. "That's why she could never keep her hands off of me, right? Because I'm such a monster," she sarcastically quips. The former queen leans forward and smiles proudly. "That's why she tossed me on top of a car and went-"

"Regina!" Emma bellows loud enough to snap the brunette's mouth shut. "This isn't you so knock it off."

Regina desperately wants to spew more hateful comments. She's itching to explain in great detail what Emma and her did against that Camaro to her enemy. She wants to show exactly who she is to Emma, because this is her. She's the Evil Queen and that's all anyone will ever see her as, no matter how many second chances she receives. She's always brought back to her past. Fate's a bitch.

However, Regina remains silent. She bites the inside of her lips for Emma. At the end of the day, Emma is the love of her life and she would do anything for her. Only her.

"I need a moment with the Queen," Rumple announces. "Can I trust you two to keep your daughter in control?"

"No! No! No!" Emma panics hysterically as she squirms in her father's arms.

The lights in the basement begin to flicker, strobing the small area causing everyone's temples to pound fiercely. Everyone's heads snap back and forth in search of the unexplainable light show. The light bulb that illuminates the stairwell crackles before it bursts into hundreds of tiny little pieces.

"Enough of this," Rumple calmly states and waves his hand in front of Emma.

The blonde slumps like a lifeless body, knocked out cold, but David is quick to keep her upright.

"Rumpelstiltskin!" Snow shouts in fury. "What did you do to our daughter?"

"Seems as though she has magic," he nonchalantly replies and turns back toward the Evil Queen. It doesn't go unnoticed to the vile man how the Queen is more agitated now than ever, but she's keeping rather quiet to his surprise.

David slips his arm beneath Emma's legs and the other around her shoulders. "We will lay her down upstairs for now. I'm sure she can use the rest anyways," he confirms. "Neal, August, move now. Up the stairs you go," the Prince orders as he motions toward the stairwell with his head.

"You think I hated you before _Papa_ ," Neal coldly announces. "I will never forgive you for this."

"We will speak later my son," Rumple gently replies with a small smile that is only reserved for his son.

The group of imbeciles climb the stairs and disappear from Regina's view. She groans knowing she can longer keep a watchful eye on Emma. She knows in her heart the Charming's would never harm their daughter, but that doesn't help settle her anxious nerves.

Rumpelstiltskin pulls up a chair across from Regina. The man so eloquently takes a seat in the chair and leans back. He crosses one leg over the other and meets Regina's gaze. His face is blank, impassive, causing Regina's skin to crawl.

"What do you want imp?" Regina mutters. Her mask is up, protecting her from revealing her inner emotions.

"Let's not drag this out, do you know how to take down that barrier?"

"Why would I do that? The minute I bring down the barricade, Snow White and her obtuse husband will have my head. I'm not ignorant Rumple," Regina laughs humorlessly and relaxes the slightest bit knowing it's just them now.

"I will have to remove the cuff for you to vanquish the barrier, then you are free to defend yourself against the Charming's," he gently explains as he examines ever inch of her face. Regina scoffs as her eyes drift to her lap. She rolls her wrists and flexes her fingers to help alleviate some of the numbness forming from being tied up. Rumple chuckles, but Regina continues ignoring the man. "You love her." It's not a question, but a simple acknowledgment.

Regina rolls her eyes and shakes her head at the insanity of her life. "It wouldn't be wise to murder her parents," she deadpans causing Rumple to chuckle to himself.

"I suppose not."

Regina is completely baffled by this man's placid responses. It's as though a switch was flipped in his head the moment the _un_ Charming's made themselves scarce.

"Why are you being so...levelheaded?" Regina skeptically inquires as her brows furrow in confusion.

"I quite enjoyed my life here, besides not having my son," Rumple reveals as his leg drops to the floor. He straightens his posture and readjusts his dress coat appearing as though this is a simple business meeting. "I was Mayor, I ruled everyone," he chuckles as he reminisces. "After the curse broke, I spent my days happy, with Belle." Regina's face contorts painfully into bewilderment. "Now we would like to travel the world and maybe start a family. We no longer want to be trapped in this painfully boring town."

Regina instantly relaxes as she listens to Rumple's new reformed self. She's absolutely astonished at how calm he truly is. She's unsure, but she believes Rumple was simply playing a part in front of the Charming's.

"So what happened after the curse was cast?"

"Well you were clearly sent to a different town," Regina nods and waits patiently for more details. "We were sent here, to Storybrooke. We were all deprived of our memories while time stood still."

"Well that explains why none of you aged. I was hoping for Snow to be full of wrinkles," she snarks producing a small chuckle from the man across from her. "So how did the curse break if Emma was suppose to be some _savior_ and rescue everyone?"

"Every Savior needs a villain. You were not here. You did not control the town. The source of the curse was you. You were meant to be the villain and with no villain present, there was no longer a need for a savior. The two halfwits still took their sweet time falling in love again. After five years they shared true love's kiss and broke the curse."

Regina listens carefully to everything this man is explaining. This curse could have ended up so differently if she would have stayed. She is sure her and Emma would have been destined to destroy one another if she didn't step foot inside that wardrobe. She has never been more thankful than in this moment for her life as a foster child. Having Emma by her side was much more pleasant than living in a small town with Snow White.

"So why stage all of this?"

"We couldn't leave this town and we didn't have access to the outside world. We needed you to break down the barrier. I wanted to find my son and Snow and David were insistent on finding their daughter. We don't have normal resources like the rest of the world, we were trapped. Seventeen years after the curse, August tried to convince Bae to set Emma on the right path. My son refused obviously and kept Emma hidden from all of us. The puppet somehow grew a conscious and decided he wanted to see his father. He found us and that's when we convinced him...or paid him a hefty price to track down Emma and Neal again. It only took him nine years," Rumple rolls his eyes expressing how annoyed he is with the other man. "I believe he took our money and was off galavanting around."

"Why didn't he kidnap Emma? Like the moron did to me," Regina retorts dryly.

"Snow and Charming didn't want to lay a hand on their precious daughter. After August explained Emma's connection to you, they knew she would come for you. August was having some trouble tracking them down and we assumed you would hand her over, but you fought us for awhile. Eventually August found Emma and Neal and drew them in with the information about you being in danger."

Regina allows this new information to soak in. She thinks about her life as the Evil Queen and the tormented hell she inflicted upon Emma's parents and countless others. Her chest constricts tightly because there's no way Emma will ever forgive Regina for her sins.

"August is good, I'll give him that. He pretended to be interested in some real estate and lured me out into the middle of nowhere," Regina explains while Rumple nods along, familiar with the plan from the beginning. Regina pauses for a moment as she finally meets the older man's gaze. "H-how..." she clears her throat as her old memories mix with the life she created here. "If this was my curse, for my happy ending, how come I endured so much pain. If the curse granted my wish of a fresh start, why was I adopted only to have my parents die in front of me? Why did I meet Emma, only to have her ripped away from me time and time again?"

"All magic comes with a price." Regina sighs heavily as the weight of the world crashes into her chest. "You received your chance at a new life, but you had to pay the price. It's seems as though Emma has been your ultimate payment."

Regina refuses to admit her true feelings for Emma Swan in front of Rumpelstiltskin. He may be intuitive and see the bond they share, but Regina has never fully confessed. That would be foolish in her eyes, handing over her weakness on a silver platter.

"Shall we begin then?" Rumple inquires clearly finished with their small talk.

"Like I said, I'm no fool. I will not be the puppet on your strings just to ensure a blade through my heart. That barrier is not coming down."


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Emma's eyes slowly begin to flutter, but the weight of her eyelids is far too heavy to pry open. Her body buzzes with an unfamiliar tingle despite how groggy she feels. An involuntary groan stirs in her throat as she tries once more to peel her eyes open.

"Emma," his voice calls out in a soothing manner, one she associates with when she's sick or hungover.

Her thick eyelashes begin to pull apart to welcome the dark atmosphere and blurred vision. She rubs her eyes to regain focus as he gently calls her name again. She sees an unfocused blur before her and she knows it's Neal. Her eyes dart frantically around the room as she her mind fumbles for missing pieces to the puzzle in her mind.

 _Where am I? What happened? Regina. Oh god where is Regina?_

Emma springs forward into a sitting position and scrambles back against the armrest of the couch. Her heart races from the unknown as she gasps desperately for air.

"Hey, it's me, calm down Emma," he coos hoping to settle her panicked state.

"Neal," she breathes. "Where's Regina? Where are we?"

"Just try and relax everything will come to you in a minute. Things are just a little foggy right now from the magic," he explains as he reaches out to tuck away her wild curls.

Emma shakes her head vigorously and presses her heels into the cushions to dodge Neal's unwanted touch. The man sighs and drops his hand before ever making contact. Emma squeezes her eyes shut and takes a few steady breathes as the events from earlier slowly crawl back into the forefront of her mind.

"Where's Regina now? Why the hell was I knocked unconscious?"

Neal rests his elbows against his knees and hangs his head low. He intertwines his fingers as he contemplates on what he should say next.

"Regina's fine, she's downstairs still-"

"Locked in the basement?" Emma instantly cuts off his explanation. "Then she's not fine!" She snaps as she begins to push herself off the couch. Neal spins around abruptly to halt her actions.

"Wait, just relax a second," Neal flashes Emma his most concerned puppy dog eyes, stilling her for a brief moment. "My dad just spoke with her and I don't think your parents are going to allow you anywhere near her right now."

Emma's green orbs immediately begin their search for her so called parents. She spots a small hallway with a kitchen at the end. Her mother seems to be relaxed and making tea as if this were just a regular Tuesday. While her father, Little Red Riding Hood, Rumpelstiltskin and former friend August all sit around a table discussing things she cannot hear.

"You knew who I was? You knew about all this bullshit?" Emma interrogates while she leans into his personal space so everyone else doesn't hear her distraught voice. Her boyfriend just nods in response as he keeps his eyes focused on his antsy fingers. "This is insane, you know that right? Fucking ludicrous. How can I believe that my parents are Snow White and Prince Charming? I mean out of all the absurd speculations I had about my birth parents not once did my thoughts wander to something so fucking insane!" She snaps in a harsh whisper shout.

"Emma I know baby, that's why I wanted to keep you away, especially with all this magic-"

"Wait, you never answered my question before. Why was I knocked out from your father's magic?"

Neal sighs heavily and finally faces his girlfriend. "He claims you have magic." The simple statement is enough to make Emma's eyes as wide as saucers. She falls back against the armrest while her eyes gloss over. "You were so agitated, your emotions were running rampant. You could've hurt yourself or maybe someone else so he needed to calm you down."

"Don't you think I would know if I had magic?" Emma quizzes as her mind shuffles through her entire life for one clue to this madness.

"No, we lived in a land without magic. You are now in town fueled by magic. I'm sure that opened up the flood gates," Neal angrily spits and sighs again, just hating magic more now than ever.

"Oh my god Ingrid! She was claiming some weird ass shit about magic. Do you think she knew?" Emma absentmindedly questions not truly expecting a response but just working through this new discovery. "No she couldn't have, right?"

"I don't know Emma." Neal lifts his leg to rest upon the couch and leans closer toward his girlfriend. "Emma, I need to ask you something?" Green eyes flick in his direction, full of concern and fear. "Baby, did you lie when you said I was your first." Emma instantly bites down hard on the inside of her bottom lip. She holds his gaze as she slowly shakes her head. Neal's face morphs into a scrunched expression as though he just ate something sour. "Well Regina implied that you two..." he trails off not being able to finish the accusation.

Emma's freckled nose crinkles as her secret is finally exposed. "Neal, I-I am so sorry."

"So you cheated then?"

Emma strains to swallow the thick lump in that back of her throat that's doubling in size with each moment that passes. She slowly nods as she watches Neal's big brown eyes fill with tears.

"Neal, I...there's no excuse, but Regina...she...I Well we..." she's fumbling for words at this point because her mind is utterly blank.

"When?" He croaks out and hangs his head as though he is the one that has something to be ashamed of.

"Five years ago. She came to the garage and asked for me to come with her back to New York, but I told her I was with you. I'm so sorry Neal, I never meant to hurt you, but you know how much I love Regina."

Neal winces as his eyes flutter closed. His head dips lower as he keels over from his broken heart. His hands slide to the back of his head and hold on for dear life.

"Emma that's..." he has no words left.

"Neal you sat there for two years and watched me cry my eyes out every night after Regina disappeared without even a goodbye. Her parents dragged her off to Maine and we didn't find out until a year later when August told us. I thought she hated me for stealing cars and just abandoned me," Emma tries to defend her reasoning, but she knows it's all pointless. She knows she was completely in the wrong and there's nothing she can do to fix this predicament they have found themselves in.

"So what now?" He mutters and Emma is unsure of he's speaking to her or trying to figure out what his next move is.

"Neal..." Emma timidly reaches out and rests her hand upon his shoulder. "You know what's going to happen now. You know in your heart that we can't keep carrying on this way. My heart belongs to someone else and that's not fair to you," she softly declares causing Neal to tighten his grip on the back of his own head.

Her former lover quickly pops up and maneuvers far too quickly for Emma to respond. He clutches the back of the couch with one hand as the other rests upon Emma's flat stomach.

"What about our family?"

Emma sighs as her eyes flutter closed. She rests her hand on top of his and shakes her head. "I'm sorry Neal, but that wouldn't fix anything. Regina owns my heart."

Neal's mouth pops open to respond, but his words are silenced from Snow White's harsh tone and sudden presence.

"She stole your heart Emma? When? Do you know where she's keeping it?"

Emma's absolutely baffled by the princess's rambling questions. She turns her head just enough to meet her mother's cold gaze.

"What the hell are you taking about?" Emma spews between anger and bewilderment.

Snow White bends down in front of the couch and grasps onto Emma's hands. "Emma, the Evil Queen is known for ripping out hearts to control people or sometimes she crushes them just to watch people die."

Emma's face scrunches together as she snatches her hand away from this woman's unwelcoming touch. Her mother stares at her through innocent puppy dog eyes while she glares at the princess in disgust.

"That is not the person she is today," Emma confidently states as Neal slips away from her space.

"Emma, it is. You just don't know her like we do," Snow softly whispers to persuade her daughter, but the blonde isn't buying into any of the allegations about Regina.

"Stop, I will not stand by and listen to you all bad mouth her," Emma declares as she scrambles to her feet and brushes passed her mother. With all the confidence she can muster up, she stands tall before her mother. "I need to speak to her now."

"We cannot allow that," Rumple chimes in as he lingers near the doorway. "You see Regina is refusing to cooperate so rewarding her with seeing you would be ill advised."

"Cooperating with what?" Emma demands an explanation as she stomps her way to the man who knocked her unconscious. She's inwardly screaming and ready to deck the man square in his nose, but she simply folds her arms across her chest and fights her inner battle.

"If you remember correctly, we need Regina to bring down the barrier around the town. She is refusing because she understands what will occur immediately after that."

Emma squints at the man as her face scowls in hate. She takes an assert step forward and grips her biceps ever harder.

"What will happen after she brings down the barrier?"

"Well that's up to your parents. I assume they have many ways to give thanks for the mess the Queen has inflicted upon them," he snickers distastefully about Regina's feeble future.

Emma spins around on her heels to face her parents. "What the hell is he talking about?" She breathes as her nails imprint her flesh with little crescents.

"Emma," Snow gently begins with a look of pity consuming her face.

"Emma, it's what needs to be done." David firmly steps in knowing his wife might crumble by the sad expression gracing their daughter's face. "She must pay for all the lives she has inflicted pain upon."

"So what? You're going to murder her?" Emma shrieks in disbelief. The expression on her parents face is enough to know she hit the nail on the head. "Are you completely out of your damn minds?" Emma squawks in an ear piercing volume. "I don't give a flying fuck where you all came from, but here...in the real world, that's illegal."

"It's justice," David defends.

"It's murder and it's wrong. No," she shakes her head furiously. "I will not allow you to lay a finger on her."

"Emma that's not your choice," Snow sighs as her eyes drift to the floor below, expressing her conflicting heart on the mater.

"It is my choice. If you want to kill her you'll have go through me." Emma states like a bratty child in defiance. "Now if you will all excuse me, I'm going downstairs to release her."

Rumpelstiltskin stiffly steps in front of the door leading to the basement. "We cannot allow you to do so. She needs to break the barrier," he reminds her with a stoic look upon his face.

"You guys can't keep her locked up like a caged animal. She's a fucking human being!" Emma bellows and whips around to face her parents. "When was the last time you fed her or gave her water?" The room is unnervingly quiet. "This is bullshit," Emma huffs and stomps her way toward the door.

"Miss Swan, take a step back," Rumpelstiltskin assertively holds out one hand, ceasing Emma's harsh footsteps. "Don't test us," he growls as his upper lip twitches. "Remember how quickly I can render you motionless."

Emma contemplates his threat. He's not wrong, he has magic in with the wave of his hand she can be out cold again. What good would that do? She wouldn't be able to keep an eye on Regina and make sure she stays alive.

"Please at least let me feed her, you can all keep watch. I don't care, just let me replenish her strength, that way she can think clearly.

XXXXXXXXXXX

After a lot of persuading Emma was following the damp stairwell into the basement below with a tray. There was a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and a bottle of water, that's all the assholes would allow. Emma knew Regina would hate the sandwich, but she was hoping the brunette was so hungry she would just eat it anyways.

Her parents explained that their guard dog, Red, would be standing guard in front of the double doors that lead to the backyard. While Rumpelstiltskin would be guarding the basement door that leads to the house so she shouldn't even bother an attempt to escape with Regina.

All the lights in the basement were off, just the light from upstairs was guiding her way down the steps. The awful stench of mold filled her nostrils, making her cringe in disgust. The light at the bottom of the stairs was useless from her apparent magic tantrum. Her shoes crunch the broken glass below even though she tried to step around it.

Her Converse shuffle against the concrete floor as she struggles to find the other light switch. She finds a string dangling in the middle of the room and quickly yanks on the cord. The soft yellow glow lights up the room along with her one true love.

Emma gasps when she finds the blindfold reclaiming the position across Regina's eyes once again. She rushes to her side and sets the tray gently on the ground. She quickly pulls the black cloth from the brunette's eyes to discover fear stricken orbs.

"Hey," Emma softly coos and gently tucks some untamed strands behind Regina's ear.

Regina's lips press painfully together, turning the red plump flesh white. Her nostrils flare as her perfect eyebrows pinch together in anger.

"What the hell are you still doing here Emma?" Regina snaps as she holds the blondes gaze.

Green eyes roll in annoyance as Emma redirects her attention to Regina's wrists and kneels down before her. "I'm going to untie your hands so you can eat," she explains, completely ignoring Regina's snippy question.

"I don't want your pity food," Regina spits in disgust, showing off her royalty side. "Do you honestly think I'm stupid enough to eat the food my sworn enemy is so easily offering?" She scoffs and glares at Emma as though she lost a few brain cells recently.

"I made the sandwich," Emma confirms as she finishes with the first set of ropes.

The blonde again ignores Regina's sharp tongue and gently takes the woman's hand into hers. She slowly rubs her thumbs into the tired flesh above her wrist. She gently massages the blood back into Regina's limbs before gliding lower. Her thumbs carefully sweep across the reddening area while Regina inspects every inch of Emma's face, as though she's never truly gazed upon her beauty before.

Emma's thumbs slowly work down to Regina's palm, massaging the numb muscles back to life. Her fingers press further into the silky flesh and lovingly, reawakens each finger. She tenderly places Regina's hand into her lap and reaches for the plate on the tray. She balances the plate on Regina's thigh and directs her attention to the other set of ropes.

"Eat," Emma commands as her fingers wrestle with the thick rope.

The only thing that is registering in Regina's mind right now is the sandwich. The former Queen is quickly brought back in time, when she first met Emma. She reminisces how the little blonde with bright green eyes smuggled a roll from the dinner table and brought it to her the first night she spent in a foster home. Even back then Emma protected her, kept her safe and always looked after her. Just like this woman, twenty one years later, is doing all over again. As if it were in Emma's nature to take care of Regina.

"Do you need water first before you eat?" Emma softly inquires as she finishes with the tangled mess against Regina's left wrist.

Regina's eyes fill with a thick liquid she refuses to turn loose. Emma's sparkling green eyes flick up to meet Regina's sad stare. Her bottom lip pouts as she stretches forward to cup the brunette's sharp jawline, but Regina flinches and recoils.

"Why do you always take care of me?" Regina questions accusingly throwing Emma completely off guard.

The blonde shakes her unkempt curls perplexed by the harsh tone. "What?" She breathlessly whispers while furrowing her brows.

"Emma you heard what they said about me. It's all true. I am a monster," she growls forcing Emma's gut to twist painfully like a pretzel.

"Stop that," Emma strictly orders and reaches again for Regina's face, but the brunette turns her cheek, stabbing Emma's heart in the process. "Look at me Regina," she demands as she grips her chin, urging her loved one to obey her request. "You are _not_ a monster!"

The love and intensity coating Emma's words in enough to persuade one tear to trickle down Regina's cheek. Emma is quick to wipe away the lonely tear and neither one has time to react when Emma leans forward and kisses the tear track. As if that one tear burned a path down Regina's cheek and Emma needed to kiss the pain away.

"Emma you don't know me," Regina mutters through her painfully sore throat.

"I do," she reassures and smiles that cheeky giddy grin, Regina always melted for.

"No, stop. Listen to me," Regina sputters as she tries to regain her composure. She needs the Queen to make an appearance more now than ever so she can stay strong. She needs Emma to realize the truth about her so she doesn't ruin Emma's life anymore. "The little girl you grew up with, the woman you _think_ you know today, is not the real me."

"Yes she is," Emma softly responds and presses her lips against Regina's.

Regina instantly turns her head to the side, rejecting the sweet kiss she wishes she could melt into.

"Please Emma, I don't want to hurt you anymore," the brunette hiccups and fights back more tears that threaten her credibility as the Evil Queen.

"Listen to me Regina, ' _The Evil Queen_ ', was someone who was left behind a long time ago. Clearly you knew you wanted a fresh start in life and you received one. Now I may not know every detail to your childhood growing up in that other place," Emma waves her hand dismissively because in her mind that place still doesn't exist. "But look at what an amazing woman you turned out to be in a land without magic and you didn't even have parents."

"Emma, I'm not who you think I am. This is me. The Evil Queen, destined for misery and heartache."

"I don't believe that. I believe in you. I believe the woman that I know, is who you were always meant to be, but people hurt you and somewhere down the line you were tortured and bruised. You lost your way, but you found yourself again. The real you. The woman I know and am so madly in love with," Emma expresses truthfully as Regina continues to shake her head, not accepting Emma's sweet words.

"Then why didn't you come to New York with me?" Regina's voice strains to question as she fights against the break inevitably forcing her to sound weak and desperate.

"I-I honestly don't know. I didn't want to hurt you or Neal. I regretted my decision the minute you walked out that door, but something in my gut was pulling me toward Neal. Something was whispering in the back of my mind that it wasn't our time, but that we would be reunited in the future." Regina's studying her intently and watches with great interest as Emma squirms. "I-ugh," she groans, but her following confession is cut short when Regina presses her finger to her soft pale lips.

"It's the price," she admits sorrowfully.

"What? The price?"

"Yes. All magic comes with a price. Wishing for a second chance in a new realm was a hefty price and unfortunately you were the payment." Emma's entires face contorts painfully in confusion as her head tilts to the side like a lost puppy. It takes everything in Regina to keep the Queen at bay who desperately wants to make Emma her new favorite pet. "That's why you couldn't follow me to New York, I couldn't have it all. I had to lose you time and time again as my payment for a fresh start."

"Well that's dumb," Emma naively answers and rolls her eyes. "Let's see magic keep us apart now. I'm not going anywhere." Emma's inquisitive eyes drift down and acknowledges the sandwich once again. She lifts the peanut butter and jelly to Regina's lips and smiles. "Now eat."

"Emma, I-" Regina's words are instantly choked back down when Emma takes the opportunity of an open mouth and shoves the sandwich inside. "Emma!" Regina scolds around the bread provoking the most adorable carefree laugh from Emma's lips.

"Aren't you a Queen? Weren't you taught to never speak with a mouth full?" Emma giggles as she reaches for the water bottle and twists the cap off.

The _Queen_ quickly swallows the offered food, ready to reprimand Snow White's little brat. The only problem was Emma's stunning green irises were dancing in amusement and all Regina could see was her best friend, her only companion while growing up in this new life. Suddenly, her insides melt to mush forcing the Queen to the back of her mind.

"You're lucky I don't have magic right now," Regina weakly threatens, persuading Emma's gaze to drop to the leather bound bracelet.

"How do we get this thing off?" Emma curiously wonders out loud as she examines every inch of the black restraint.

"Magic," Regina whispers as she takes another bite of her sandwich.

"Well apparently I have... _it_ ," she admits still not able to fully accept this new reality.

"Well unless you learn to control it, it's useless to us," Regina scoffs buzzing with annoyance and catching Emma's attention.

The blonde eyes her carefully, understanding clearly that there's another side to Regina now and she's going to have to become acquainted with this _Queen_.

"Well we need to break you out of here. We can have a fresh start once again, either across the country or maybe somewhere entirely new," Emma suggests finally feeling hopeful for their future.

"And will Neal be joining our great escape?" Regina sarcastically retorts.

"Regina...Neal and I talked upstairs." Regina raises one eyebrow in question. "I told him it's over and that I've always wanted you."

"What about the precious family you two were creating? You never had children in the last five years?"

"N-no..." Emma drags out the little word and pauses as she thinks about her next choice of words. "I-uh, sort have been lying to Neal." Both Regina's eyebrows pop to her hairline, puzzled by the confession. "Yeah uh you see, I have been taking birth control behind his back. I...I just couldn't," Emma exhales like the weight of the world had been crushing her shoulders. "I knew in my heart he's not the one I wanted to start a family with."

"Well I hope it isn't with me, because that future looks bleak," the Queen deadpans.

"Regina-"

"No seriously Emma, what do expect?" Regina snaps. "Did you honestly believe I was just going to walk out of here alive?"

"All they want you to do is take down the barrier and then maybe I can convince them-"

"Convince them of what?" Regina questions with her eyes narrowing at Emma. The fire blazing in her eyes is enough to make Emma recoil. "You honestly believe you can convince them to forgive me for murdering hundreds of people? For cursing them and banishing them to another realm." Emma opens her mouth to protest, but Regina's blood is burning hot and there's no stopping the Queen within. "Let's not forget Emma, I'm the reason you didn't have parents! I am the reason Snow and her idiot of a husband had their daughter ripped from their arms the moment she was born."

"Stop!" Emma screams so loud the room echos with her shaky voice. "Stop trying to make me hate you because it's not possible." Regina rolls her eyes and turns her head away from the one she loves. Emma fiercely grips her chin and forces Regina to look at her. "You are good. You are the light in my dark life. _I_ always made _you_ do horrible things when you fought with me not to. So don't tell me that you aren't good. Don't try and convince me of an evil side I know doesn't exist. Not anymore."

Regina closes her eyes because she knows she cannot break free from Emma's rough grip claiming her chin. Her heart aches with love and sorrow all at the same time.

"Emma, you need to forget about me because I'm never making it out of here alive."


	15. Chapter Fourteen

"Emma," a stern voice cracks like a whip into the night, forcing her eyes to pop open.

Her knees are throbbing, her back is straining, she's pretty sure she won't be able to turn her neck from the stiff muscles and her head is extremely fuzzy. Suddenly the softest touch is running lovingly through her tangled hair.

"Emma," the voice calls again making her feel like a scolded child.

She groans in return and attempts to slowly move her head... _into a lap_? Emma's eyes spring to life as she realizes the touch and the voice don't match. She knows this warm touch though, it's someone she finds comforting and familiar. She peers up through her thick eyelashes and smiles when she sees Regina's flawless face peering down upon her, despite how exhausted she may look.

Emma's head tilts to the side as she examines the brunette's expression. She's struggling to pinpoint an emotion as those enchanting brown irises stare right back at her. An icy chill skates down her spine when she draws to the conclusion, she can't read Regina's face like she used to.

"Emma," the unfriendly woman chants again breaking apart the intense gaze that she has found herself in with... _the Evil Queen or Regina?_

"What?" The sleepy blonde snaps as she turns her attention to Snow White.

"You cannot stay down here every day and night. It's been three days," her mother commands, but Emma won't be following her rules anytime soon. She was never a rule follower to begin with, that was more Regina's style.

"I'm staying with her," Emma repeats for what seems like the millionth time.

At least last night Emma was able to convince her parents to bring down a cot for her to sleep on. When she assumed everyone would be fast asleep, she untied Regina and offered the woman a proper sleeping arrangement.

Every night Emma has checked to see if anyone was standing guard and every night Red had been rooted to her post just outside, while Rumpelstiltskin was comfortably keeping watch in front of the other door.

"Emma, I would like to speak with you in private about something rather important," Snow softly speaks as she places a tray down on the chair that was suppose to be occupied by a certain Queen.

"Talk," Emma deadpans as she reaches for the bagel at the corner of the tray.

"I believe this is something delicate and we should discuss between just us," her mother claims as her dark green eyes flick back and forth between Emma and her enemy.

"Either talk in front of Regina or don't talk at all, either way I don't give a damn," Emma states, unaffected by the woman standing before her.

"Enough with the games princess, spit it out," Regina snarks as she straightens her posture, never wanting to seem fragile in front of her nemesis.

Snow snaps her attention toward the Queen and glares at the woman in annoyance. As well, Snow squares her shoulders and stands just a smidge taller, not wanting to appear frail in front of her former stepmother.

"There's someone I would like you to meet," Snow explains as her eyes slowly drift toward her daughter and ignore the Queen.

"Okay, then free Regina," Emma casually bargains as she pops the bagel into her mouth.

Emma breaks a piece of the bread and offers half to Regina. The brunette eyes her lover carefully, studying her chipmunk cheeks from biting off far more than she could chew. Of course Emma would offer half of her food to Regina. She's always taking care of her and looking out after Regina.

Regina's chest rises and falls at a faster rate as she stares down at that bagel. She is starving and would love a bite, but she doesn't want to accept the piece and appear weak in anyway in front of Snow White. Besides, she doesn't want the princess to know just how easily she obeys every one of Emma's requests.

Emma senses the hesitation, confusion and above all the inner turmoil. So instead, Emma retracts the offered bagel and places it back onto the plate, knowing the moment her mother leaves, Regina will eat it.

"Emma," Snow gently begins, tearing her attention away from the food and her _friend_. "You know we cannot allow Regina to be free."

"Then I don't need to meet whomever you are using as a ploy to remove me from this basement," she quips and shoves another piece of bagel into her mouth.

"This is very important," the woman argues as her face softens and her eyes plead with urgency.

"If it is so important than bring the person down here," Regina coldly orders earning an eye roll from the princess.

"It's not...appropriate," Snow mumbles mostly to herself as her fingers pick anxiously at each other.

"Okay _Snow White_ ," Emma sarcastically says her name because her mind still hasn't truly accepted this insanity quite yet. "I'll go upstairs and meet whoever it might be and Regina will gladly take down the barrier, as long as we are free to go home after."

"Emma why are you being so difficult?" Snow suddenly snaps grasping both Emma and Regina's attention. "Do you not want to stay here and get to know your father and I? Because dammit Emma we have spent twenty-six years waiting to meet you and now..." her face is turning slightly red, causing curiosity to strike upon Emma's face while Regina smirks amused by the flustered princess. "...NOW you are refusing to even speak with us and you're coddling my sworn enemy who ripped you from my arms to begin with!"

The former princess has finally lost her poise, screaming at her daughter as though she is a bratty teenager. Emma purses her thin lips in response and studies her mother unsure what her next move should be. She can hear the small snicker coming from Regina next to her, but she chooses to ignore the sound that always makes her heart skip a beat.

"You need to understand that Regina is not that same person anymore. Why can't you sit down and have a normal conversation about all of this...well as normal as fairytale characters can," she muses and rolls her eyes at the outcome of her life.

Snow's dark brows draw closer as she narrows her eyes upon her stubborn daughter, practically burning a hole right through the woman's face. Emma's head pulls back, perplexed by the intensity in those burning green eyes glaring at her.

Snow pounds her feet furiously against the concrete, instantly reminding Regina of the spoiled ten year old that stomped around whining her outrageous childish demands. The former princess grips the back of a chair, forcing her knuckles whiter than ever. She drags the chair obnoxiously against the floor creating the most spine chilling sound in the process. She spins the chair around abruptly and elegantly sits down.

"Okay let's talk. Regina," she snaps coldly, "you first."

Regina presses her lips firmly together as her eyes dart around the room in confusion. She's not quite sure what her enemy is expecting in this moment, but all Regina can focus on, is how painfully close the woman's daughter is. Emma's right arm is flush against hers, while the blonde's knee is hovering over her legs from Emma's kindergarten crisscrossed style.

"What are you anticipating here Snow? Would you like me to confess my sins while crying my eyes out so you can cling to me like some lost puppy?"

"How about an apology to start," Snow replies without skipping a beat.

"I can't do that," Regina answers with such conviction, Emma's doubtful if she should even speak up and intervene.

"Regina if it's gonna set you free, freaking apologize," Emma huffs hating how stubborn Regina can be at times.

"I can't." Regina shrugs appearing impassive, bored even with this topic. The snarl curling Emma's upper lip and hard glare is enough to soften the Queen's stone heart. Regina releases a long breath and rolls her eyes toward Snow. "I cannot apologize for my curse or my actions...because that means that I regret it all and I do _not_ ," she sternly admits.

"Regina, how could you not regret everything that you did?" Snow questions in shock before she turns her glare upon her daughter. "This is exactly what I have been talking about. This is who she is, no remorse. She hasn't changed one bit!"

"The _reason_ why I don't regret my actions," Regina slowly draws out her words making sure she catches Snow's full attention. "...is because of Emma. If I didn't cast this curse then I wouldn't have met Emma and that's something I could never take back."

Emma's lips twist and turn, squirming uncontrollably as she tries to suppress the goofy grin that's tingling her lips. She catches a glimpse of the woman who has stolen her heart a long time ago and just like that all the stress from her current predicament washes away. An unsolicited sigh slips passed her lips as she falls even more in love with Regina.

"Well this is lovely," the former princess cheerfully states, her words drenched in sarcasm, "my daughter is in love with Rumpelstiltskin's son and is best friends with the Evil Queen."

Emma's brows furrow as she pouts slightly from her mother's admission. She is a little thrown off by the woman's words and can't help but wonder how naive she truly is. Emma shifts forward on the rickety cot and intertwines her fingers.

"You do know I broke up with Neal, correct?" Snow blinks as she stares quizzically at her daughter. "Because I am not in love with him." Emma waits for her mother to respond, but again Snow simply blinks as her brain tries to play catch up. "Because I love someone else..." Emma slowly confesses allowing the words to dangle in the air and hoping Snow will finally latch on.

"Oh for fuck's sake Snow. It's me. Your daughter fell in love with the Evil Queen," Regina snaps with all the smugness this world has to offer.

Snow's eyes flick back and forth between the two women before her. The silence is building that awful tension that coils around each of their limbs, slowly suffocating every fiber inside. Suddenly, the princess belts out an obnoxious laugh that takes Regina and Emma by surprise.

"That's impossible," she chuckles as she dabs the tears of laughter away from her eyes. "That is the most preposterous claim I have ever heard. I was told how close you two are as friends, but never anything more."

"It's true. I've known Regina since I was five and I have loved her for a very long time," Emma declares hoping her mother will soften on her threat to kill her one true love.

"No," her mother coldly snaps rejecting this accusation. "I forbid it!"

Emma barks out a challenging laugh as she shakes her head while Regina remains awfully quiet. "You honestly think you have a say in the matter?" Emma leans a little closer into Snow's personal space. There's a dark glint twinkling in her eye as she encloses the gap between them. "Listen, you can blame Regina for tearing me away from you, but you only have yourself to blame. Regina didn't force you to toss me into a wardrobe and hope for the best. No, you did that all on your own. Who cares if there was a curse coming? At least I would have been with you and grown up with parents. However, you tossed me aside so I could one day return and save your ass. Real nice. Great parenting," Emma mocks as she slumps back against the wall and folds her arms across her chest. Her stance is expressing just how much she's building a protective barrier around herself from whatever incompetent excuse is about to spew from her mother's mouth.

"Well that's the pot calling the kettle black, Emma," Snow calmly replies. "So this is your choice than? Regina?"

"Yes," she breathes as her patience slowly begins to slip away. "Regina, over and over again."

"Regina?" Snow turns toward her enemy in an eerily calm manner. "You feel the same?"

"I-" the refined Queen chokes on her words, not because she doesn't love Emma with all her heart because she truly does. She's just terrified to express her true feelings to her enemy just to have Emma used against her. Reluctantly she sighs and nods her head. "I do."

"Alright then," Snow replies as she slowly stands tall from her chair. She flattens out her crinkled floral print skirt and squares her shoulders like the princess she is. "Then I see no further point in introducing you to the person upstairs."

"Snow," Regina growls in a low rasp that is threatening enough to keep the other woman from moving from her spot. "If this person is of importance to Emma, then Emma has every right to meet them."

"I'm afraid not."

"Whatever," Emma scoffs as her arms untangle and drop to her side. "Are you ready to let us go now?"

Snow's pained eyes drift toward her enemy with hate pounding viciously through her pupils. "Are you ready to take down the barrier?"

"Are you going to murder me?" Regina retorts without hesitation.

Emma keeps a watchful eye upon her mother, noticing the erratic rise and fall of her chest behind her pastel purple granny sweater. Her mother looks absolutely torn in this moment and Emma's unsure if the woman is going to burst into tears or shoot arrows through each of their hearts.

"If you ever desire a relationship from me, than I suggest you free us," Emma softly says, praying that her birth mother will finally cave.

"Emma, I don't think..." the small woman slumps to one side as her knee buckles. "You're my daughter and I love you...unconditionally."

"But..." Emma prompts her mother to resume her explanation.

"But I don't know how you expect me to accept," her hand flails out like a fish out of water, gesturing rapidly between daughter and nemesis, "...this. Whatever this is."

Emma sinks further down into the uncomfortable cot. She's easily reading the struggle on her mother's face and suddenly she feels a pain of guilt. This woman before her spent twenty-six years looking for her and now she is being slapped in the face with her daughter's relationship with her sworn enemy.

"I'm sorry Snow," the words tumble from her mouth before they even have a chance to register in her mind. Regina snaps her head toward Emma, her eyes laser sharp as she stares at the blonde in wonderment. "I get this must be very difficult for you. It is for me as well, but you need to understand that for twenty-one years I _only_ had Regina. Neither one of us is in the wrong for how we feel, but I think you need to trust and honor my wishes."

"Emma...I," Snow pauses as she scrambles for an appropriate response.

The basement door slams open, startling all three women in the process. Snow gasps as heavy, clumsy footsteps beat down on the concrete steps. Regina instantly straightens her posture and glares at the stairwell for whomever is ready to berate her for her past sins. Emma simply pouts her thin lips and waits patiently for another ridiculous fairytale character to present themselves.

"Is she here?" The most adorable curious voice cracks from the anxious nerves of meeting her.

"Uh," Snow gargles as she quickly scurries toward the door.

Emma scrutinizes as a little boy comes into view. He bounces off the last step and dashes directly toward them. Emma and Regina both lean back reflexively as the cheerful young boy jumps in front of them.

Snow quickly clasps her porcelain fingers around his shoulders and pulls him back into her embrace. She leans down into his ear and whispers, "What are you doing down here? I told you to stay upstairs."

The little boy turns his head to meet Snow's gaze and smiles infectiously. Emma smirks because she knows with a smile like that, an adult would easily cave.

"I was way too excited. I couldn't wait any longer," he admits as his antsy energy buzzes from his little body.

Emma inspects every detail of the young boy. The first thing that draws her in are those eyes. A forest green color that illuminates with youthful excitement, never once being dulled by this disappointing world. Emma's eyes drift to her mother and sure enough, just as she expected, they are identical. Her heart begins to race as curiosity claws at her brain.

The little boy whips back around, shaking Emma from her trance and wandering thoughts.

"Is this her?" He enthusiastically questions as his index finger pokes out to accuse her. Regina's eyes are glued to that finger that is forcefully pointed at Emma.

"Yes," Snow nervously replies as her grip tightens around the little boy's shoulders. "I think you should maybe go back upstairs for right now and we can discuss this later."

Another set of forceful steps slam against the stairs, but everyone seems to be fixated on the strange little boy.

"I'm so sorry, I turned my back for two minutes," David announces as he rushes down the stairs, completely out of breath.

"Can you please take him upstairs?" Snow questions as she slowly drags the boy away from the curious women. "I don't think now is the best time for introductions."

David's face morphs into a perplexed expression as he eyes the little boy and Emma. He slowly reaches out for the boy but the child yanks away from Snow and David.

"No," the boy pouts as he takes another step closer toward the cot. "I've been dying to meet her."

Emma's eyebrows draw together painfully tight as the little boy leans in closer and smiles from ear to ear. Her heart instantly melts from his cuteness overload.

"Now is not the time," Snow sternly declares, but the little boy ignores her.

"Hi."


	16. Chapter Fifteen

"Hi."

Emma's suspicious eyes flick to her mother's, who seems to be melting by the second. She then darts toward her father, who is nervously glancing at everyone around the room. She catches a glimpse of Regina, who is smiling down upon the little boy with the kindest of smiles. Finally, Emma's eyes fall to the curious little boy again.

"Hi," Emma cheerfully replies, unsure what else to say to a small child. She's never really been around kids before.

The little boy leans in even further, stealing all the air within her lungs. She wants to pull away, but some force beyond her control is keeping her rooted. "I'm Henry," he announces as his little head tilts to the side, full of curiosity.

Emma's heart stops and she swears she can hear time tick by without her organ ever making a move.

"Why is this little boy named after my father?" Regina questions, catching Emma's full attention. The blonde quickly snaps her head to the right and assesses Regina through wide eyes. "Snow please tell me you didn't have a child and name him after my father," Regina sarcastically inquires with her lips pursed out.

"I didn't..." the words die on her tongue as dark green eyes drift toward her daughter.

"Your father's name was Henry?" Emma breathlessly questions in utter shock.

"Yes," Regina confirms as she stares deep into Emma's eyes. "That's probably why I always loved the name so much when we were younger," she rambles off carelessly before her mind fills in the blank. "Emma?" Regina's voice is thick with emotions as her eyes flick back and forth between the little boy and Emma.

"I'm your son," Henry declares through a wide cheeky smile that Emma knows is _her_ signature grin.

Emma doesn't say a word as she inspects every detail of the small boy. She doesn't need anymore confirmation because she can already feel an invisible tether forming between their two hearts. A warm thick ribbon is swarming around her heart and filling that gaping hole that she has been walking around with since she placed her baby in someone else's arms.

She doesn't need a DNA test to know this little boy is hers, her son. She already feels that bond between mother and son that could never be taken away. She examines those eyes that are identical to her mother's. His thick brown hair that resembles his father's and that smile, god that smile that is all her.

Henry leans forward and taps her nose lightly as his eyes bore into her. "You have freckles just like me," he proudly states, awakening her from her foggy haze.

"Emma?" Regina repeats, but the blonde has her mind focused on something far more important.

Emma's eyes sweep passed her son and land firmly upon her mother. She glares at the woman with enough force that would make anyone physically shrink before her.

"How do you have my son?" She drawls slowly in such a cold tone, everyone in the room wishes the floor would just open up and swallow them whole.

"It's okay," Henry responds before Snow has the chance to even open her mouth. "Grandma and grandpa have been taking very good care of me," he confirms and smiles that adoring grin. "Same with grandpa Rumple and grandma Belle..." he pauses for a moment as his mind thinks about something he considers important. "Grandma Belle doesn't like when I call her grandma though, so I stick to Belle."

Emma offers her son a small, weak smile before her eyes wander back toward her mother. She squirms in her seat slightly because Regina is burning a hole right through her temple right now, but she has other matters to attend to first.

"How do you have _my_ son?" She repeats, her voice dripping with disdain as her eyes narrow.

"August informed us you were pregnant. Let's say Rumple worked his magic, no pun intended, and was able to procure your child. August brought him here to Storybrooke, before he disappeared again and we have been raising Henry until you came home."

The only thing hammering in Emma's mind is to pull her son into her arms and carry him far far away from this crazy town. She still cannot wrap her head around fairytale characters, a curse and her destiny. A destiny in which she was suppose to give up her son just to have him in her arms once again.

"Henry, how old are you?" Regina softly mumbles as her eyes study every detail of the little boy's face. Emma swallows thickly and turns to Regina with sorrowful eyes.

"I'm eight," he happily replies as his head falls to the side to inspect the brunette. "You're the Evil Queen, right?"

Regina's eyes double in size as she leans back, completely thrown off by the little boy's inquisitive question. "I-I suppose I am," Regina responds without confidence to hold any meaning.

"I thought you looked familiar. You look... _different_ in my book, but kind of the same, you know?"

"Book? What book?" Emma quickly asks before the little boy becomes distracted with something else.

"It's my book that has every fairytale story that actually happened written out. I can show you!" He energetically offers sending sparks of excitement to sparkle in his eyes.

"Uh...sure..." Emma stutters not really sure how to tread through these waters. Bringing up the Evil Queen and showing Regina pictures and stories of her past can't really be a positive note for anyone in this room.

Henry hardly waits for Emma to accept the offer before his little legs are dashing through the basement and charging up the stairs. That awful thick tension instantly builds the second Henry is out of sight. The tension is palpable and not one of these adults can think of anything intelligent to say, but Regina is first to break through the silence.

The brunette doesn't care if her enemy's are in the room as she turns to face Emma. The blonde can barely make eye contact knowing what's to come. She swore she didn't want to start a family with Neal because she wanted to be with Regina, now she has to explain something that's been eating away at her for far too long.

"Emma," Regina gently whispers and the tone in her voice shreds Emma's heart. "When I asked you to move to New York..." her breath catches in her throat and Emma can hear the struggle as she forced out the words.

"I-I...I couldn't leave Neal because of Henry. I told you it was because we were planning to start a family and we were, but mostly I felt guilty. Neal wanted to keep Henry so desperately, but I knew we couldn't. It wouldn't have been fair to Henry if we did keep him." Thick tears rapidly build and cling to her tired eyes. She runs her fingers through her tangled locks, painfully, to drown out the pain jabbing in her heart. "Fuck, Regina. Neal and I were living in the bug. We didn't have a dime to our name and we were stealing cars left and right. How could we possible keep Henry? We couldn't. So, I did what I needed to. When you came to the garage that night. I wanted to leave with you, but a part of me, felt like I needed to stay for Neal...for Henry. I needed to somehow make everything right and I thought starting a family with Neal would fill the hole in my heart when I gave Henry up for adoption." Emma sighs heavily and allows her head to fall back to keep the tears from rolling down her face. "But I couldn't do it. I couldn't create a family with Neal when I was so madly in love with you."

Emma waits anxiously for Regina to respond. The woman is just staring at Emma, completely at a loss for words and the blonde has never in her life wanted to run faster than she does right now. All of that is swept away the moment they hear rushed footsteps tramping down the stairs once again.

Henry comes barreling into view with a thick brown leather book pressed securely against his chest as if the damn thing was his most prized possession. He jumps in front of both women, startling Emma and Regina as he places the book in Emma's lap.

Her long pale fingers glide effortlessly across the cover, tracing over the gold lettering that swirls and immediately draws her in.

"Once upon a time..."

 _Chicago: Eight years ago_

"Come on Emma, one last push," Neal encourages as he grips Emma's hand tighter and smiles lovingly for support.

Emma shakes her sweaty locks that are clinging to her face as her head presses further down into the pillow. Her face is glistening in sweat, highlighting her beet red cheeks as she pants desperately for air.

"I can't. I just can't Neal," she cries as her tears finally leak out the corners of her eyes and pour down the side of her face, disappearing somewhere in her hair.

"Yes you can," he vows and presses his lips to her temple.

"Okay, Emma on the count of three you are going to push and keep pushing until your baby is all the way out," the doctor strictly informs her as he lowers his head to prepare for the newborn. "One," Emma gasps frantically. "Two," her insides quake with uncertainty that this baby will never make it out. "Three."

Emma bites down and screams with every ounce of energy she has left while she pushes. Her legs wobble uncontrollably as her hand tightens around Neal's, crushing every bone in the process. She wails as tears tumble into the oblivion and she mentally screams for the pain to be over.

"Keep going," the doctor commands as an abnormal amount of pain slices between her shaky legs.

Emma screams even louder, the sound bouncing off the walls, but she doesn't even notice as she keeps praying for this moment to be over. Then, her body slumps back as a weight is alleviated from her throbbing core.

The wonderful sound of a newborn cries fill the air and everything around Emma stops. The doctors and nurses working diligently beside her vanish and all that's left is that beautiful baby. She vaguely recalls the doctor announcing its a boy. She refused to learn the sex of the baby because she knew deep in her heart that she couldn't keep him and that would only make things so much harder in the end.

Her tear soaked eyes follow the newborn from one set of arms to another. The baby is wrapped tightly in a soft blue blanket and handed off to another set of arms. She's lost. She has always been lost in life, but this particular moment outweighs every single time she has felt lost. She swallows against the soreness from screaming her head off and stares at the baby she created.

 _He's so beautiful, how could I ever abandon him? He's so helpless, how could I ever think it would be okay to raise him in a car? He deserves so much more. He deserves the world. He's deserves a home, a crib, food, diapers, warm clothes, blankets and toys. So many toys._

"Emma," Neal coos as he bounces their newborn in his arms. "He's so beautiful. Look how adorable he is. He has your nose and chin." Her boyfriend is absolutely enthralled with their son to even notice the torture ripping through her chest right now. "Here baby, I know you're dying to hold him." Neal leans over the bed and offers the small child to his girlfriend, but she's not reaching out to accept her baby boy. "Emma," Neal says with an edge in his voice to wake her from her horrid thoughts.

"I-" Emma viciously whips her head back and forth. "I-I can't. No," she strains to say as hot thick tears burn a path down her rosy cheeks.

"What do you mean you can't?" Neal inquires, baffled by his girlfriend's tone. "Are you in too much pain? Is something wrong?" He softly whispers as he continues to rock his son.

"No," she croaks out as her voice cracks painfully in her tender throat. "We can't keep him. He deserves so much better," she cries out and finally allows all her tears to pour down her face without any hesitation.

"Emma, what the hell are you talking about?"

"I love him so much...more than anything," her bottom lip quivers violently as she does her best to explain. "He deserves everything in life and we don't have anything to offer him."

"Baby none of that matters. We are going to be a family now. You, me..." he hesitates unsure of their son's name yet. "...and our beautiful baby boy. That's what matters. We are not going to ditch him like our parents did to us. He's ours."

"No Neal, that's not fair to him. We live in a tiny Beatle. There's barely room for us. Fuck, we don't even have a car seat for him. We can't afford one. Or diapers or formula." Emma's bloodshot eyes fall closed, squeezing out a few more tears in the process. "We can't Neal. We have to let him go. He deserves his best chance at life and it certainly isn't with us."

"Please Emma," Neal finally is starting to face reality as Emma watches his eyes fill with tears. "Please don't do this. We love him, that's all that matters. Maybe if you just hold him," he suggest hoping to persuade his heartbroken girlfriend.

"No, no. I can't. I'll never be able to do the right thing if I hold him," she cries in such agony, her boyfriend breaks and begins to weep against their newborn.

Neal refused to let his son out of his arms until social services came the very next day to take their baby away. He held his baby boy, he fed him and changed his diaper, trying to absorb as much as he could possibly take of his first born. All while Emma cried and cried to the point of exhaustion.

"I'm here for baby boy Swan," a lady in her mid thirties announces as she sweeps into the room.

Emma nods but keeps her lips sealed to lock away her heavy sobs. The woman dutifully hands over the adoption papers to Emma since Neal is pacing frantically with his son across the room.

Emma's heart plummets to her gut with a heavy thunk. She winces as the woman kindly hands over a pen for Emma to sign away her baby...her heart. The black ink, warning of the closed adoption, blurs in front of her, making the read impossible. She grits her teeth and with a trembling hand, scribbles what is suppose to be her name at the bottom of every sheet.

"Excuse me sir," the woman softly speaks for the baby's sake. "I need you to sign."

Neal nods and lifts his son closer to his lips. He presses a loving kiss to the baby's tiny forehead and cries even harder. Emma can't hear, but she watches her boyfriend's lips move, whispering something to their son. Neal slowly walks over and offers the baby to Emma, one last time, despite how many times she rejected her son in the last twenty-four hours.

Something in her mind clicks and she reaches for her son. Emma brings her beautiful baby close to her chest and examines every detail of his face.

Emma begins softly humming the sweetest lullaby she's ever known. One she used to sing to Regina when they were just babies themselves. She lightly sweeps her finger against his dimple chin and across his smooth cheeks. She memorizes his button nose and thin lips that are all her. Her finger lightly follows the dip above his upper lip as her heart swells with love. She runs her finger down his nose and traces his dark eyebrows. She lightly grazes his thin black hair before she cups the back of his head.

"I love you...Henry," she mutters against his head. She lingers and allows her warm tears to fall against his little round head. Emma peers up at the woman whose eyes are glistening with unshed tears as she watches the heartbreaking moment between mother and son. "Umm, can you tell his new parents his name is Henry?"

The lady swallows creating an audible gulp as she nods. "I think they will happily keep his name. They are a very easy going couple who are just eager to have a baby."

Emma nods and presses her lips to her son once last time. She inhales sharply, memorizing his scent and finally hands him over to the lady. Inevitably tearing apart her heart and soul.

Neal wraps his arms around Emma and holds her close as they both cry, their tears mixing as one. "We will have our chance, Emma. We will stop being such reckless fools and we will clean up our acts. We will get steady jobs and a nice home and we will build a family once again. We will fix all of this for Henry," Neal vows while Emma continues to sob against his chest.

The lady slowly exits the room with Henry tucked securely in her arms. Once she reaches the doorway, she glances back and offers one more gaze upon the baby boy, prompting Emma to whisper her final goodbyes.

"Goodbye Henry."


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Emma finally closes the book softly, but the damn thing is so heavy, a loud thump still resonates in the empty space between them. Regina watches intently as Emma's thin fingers trace the lettering once again, absolutely consumed and drawn into this book. She's utterly horrified of what's to come since Emma has finally seen the heinous crimes written out and illustrated to perfection, leaving nothing left for her imagination. Her heart is slowly cracking as she examines the side Emma's face because she knows there's no way the woman who has stayed by her side for twenty-one years will stick with her now.

Understanding that admission, Regina instantly feels the way her heart is slowly tearing, the cracks of her broken heart are being ripped apart. She's not upset that Emma was reckless after she was dragged to Maine, because she herself was audacious with her choices in life. She was missing Emma so desperately her first two years away, she participated in many activities she rather not discuss ever again. So she understands wholeheartedly how Henry must have came about and she doesn't even hold it against Emma, because there's something far more heartbreaking about this situation and she's unsure how she will start this topic of conversation with Emma.

Emma breathes out an uncertain breath as she slowly lifts her head to gaze upon her son. "This is really cool...kid," she whispers as her pale fingers curl around the cover of the book and disappear somewhere between the pages.

"I thought you would like it," Henry smiles with pride, a smile that Regina has seen a million times before. It's Emma's smile, a smile that sends her heart soaring with nothing but love. She is studying every inch of his face, deciding what features belong to Emma, Neal and even the intolerable Snow White. She's too invested to notice Henry turning his attention toward her, until he speaks again. "So grandma told me that you're best friends with my mom." Regina blinks to wake herself from her consuming thoughts of the precious little boy and watches as his curious green eyes flick back and forth between her and his mother. "That's why you won't come upstairs, right? You don't want to leave your friend alone?" His little button nose crinkles as he tries to understand why his birth mother is refusing to leave the basement and spend time with her long lost family.

As she stares at this little boy, the Queen within resides somewhere to the back of her mind, fully allowing Regina, from this world, control of the situation for Henry's sake. Regina remains quiet as her eyes dart to Emma for guidance because this is Emma's son and her choice on what he should or shouldn't know. Emma's matching freckled nose wrinkles just like her son's and Regina knows that expression all too well, Emma doesn't _want_ to explain the truth.

"Yes Henry," Emma breathes dramatically as though her lungs cannot contain the lie that is sure to come. "I've known Regina since I was five and this book," she pats the leather cover with force to punctuate her words, "nor my parents could ever change my mind about Regina. She's _not_ the Evil Queen, you need to trust me on that."

Regina's heart flutters as though the damn organ spontaneously sprouted wings and is about to fly away from her body. Her bottom lip pouts out as she stares at Emma with all the love her body can produce, which is a lot more than everyone in this room believes is possible from her _evil_ heart.

Henry seems to consider his birth mother's words as his little head falls to one side. He's assessing Emma in a way that is far too mature for his young age, but he must be advanced for his age to comprehend all of this. His thin lips press firmly into a line and slowly slide to one side, creating the most adorable crooked pout.

Suddenly a thought flashes across his dark green eyes inspiring him to face the Queen head on. He exhales slowly and scans Regina's face for any true signs of evil.

"Are you going to help us?" He rapidly questions taking Regina by surprise.

"I beg your pardon?"

He sighs as though he's irritated with the her already. "Are you going to bring down the barrier so we can leave the town? Are you going to help us?"

"Oh Henry, I...I," for the first time in a long time the Queen is left speechless.

She wants to explain that she can't help because the moment that barrier is down she is as good as dead, but this is Emma's son. This beautiful baby boy is still full of innocence despite everything he may know about the Enchanted Forest and she would rather die than rip that pure innocence from him.

"Henry," Emma quickly interjects, coming to Regina's rescue. "It's a lot more complicated than that."

"No it's not," he replies shaking his head with all the confidence in the world. "All she has to do is set this town free and prove that she is good now and then people will be able to trust her," he explains so casually thinking that's how simple life is, but Regina knows it's never that easy.

"Henry," Emma and Snow both breathe out, but both women quickly fall silent, either waiting for the other to speak or maybe unsure where to go from here.

Henry is glaring at her expectantly and even though she may feel the fear radiating off of him, his standoffish rigid stance and the uncertainty glint in his eyes, she melts. Her heart and soul puddle into a pool of mush for this little boy, because he's Emma's. A little boy that she has always dreamed of, but a reminder of what she did all those years ago and will always leave her childless.

"Maybe we should head upstairs," David suggests to his grandson as sympathy etches into his face for the little boy.

"No, I just got down here. I want to talk to my mom," he states showing off his stubborn side that Regina knows he inherited from Emma. A small smile tugs at the corner of her mouth from how adorable Henry is and also for putting his foot down with David. "Mom?"

The moment that delicate name falls from his lips Regina snaps her head toward Emma. She watches with great intensity as the blonde's face softens and thick tears well up in her eyes. Her shoulders slump in defeat while her head falls to the side to admire her son and Regina has never felt more love than in this moment.

"Yeah kid?"

"You gave me up because you wanted what's best for me...right?" Emma tightly seals her lips together, immediately evaporating the sweet pink color they usually hold and nods slowly. "You wanted me to have my best chance." She nods confirming his belief and swallows rather aggressively. "Then how am I going to be the best me, trapped in this town? We need the barrier to come down."

"Henry," Emma's voice betrays her usual stoic self and trembles violently in her throat. So Regina places her hand upon Emma's knee and silences any other words that are suppose to follow.

"I'll take it down Henry," Regina agrees with so much confidence that Henry has no other choice but to believe the former Evil Queen.

"What?" Emma shrieks as Snow White gasps.

"I'll take it down for Henry. He's right, he deserves his best chance at life and being trapped in this town isn't going to accomplish much," Regina easily concurs without any hesitation.

"Regina, no you can't be serious," Emma questions as she turns her body to face Regina properly.

"I am," she softly whispers as her thumb sweeps across Emma's jean clad knee, absorbing the worry and love filling in her favorite green eyes.

"Snow, David, please I need to speak with Regina alone," Emma requests as her eyes stay glued to Regina's.

"Emma she just agreed, don't drag this out. Let's just get this over with," Snow protests her daughter's plea as she takes a step forward and places her hands upon Henry's shoulders. "Don't you want Henry to attend the best schools and see what the world has to offer, instead of being locked away in a small town, with hardly any children his own age?"

"Snow White, please be a good little princess and listen to me," Emma coldly snaps causing the older woman to flinch and Regina to smirk in victory. "I will be up in ten minutes to discuss more, just please give me some time to speak with Regina in private."

David takes a step forward and clutches his wife's elbow, silently encouraging her to follow his lead up the stairs. Regina cannot believe how calm her enemies are right now, but she has a sneaky suspicious their behavior has everything to do with a certain eight year old little boy.

"Go on Henry, I'll be up there before you know it," Emma promises earning herself a small head nod from her son.

Henry's eyes lay upon Regina once more and she quickly offers him the best smile she can muster up knowing all too well what her future holds. Her stomach is swimming in uncertainty and she thinks she might actually be sick, but for Emma's son...for Emma, she would do anything.

David escorts his wife and grandson out of the damp basement and back upstairs, leaving the door slightly cracked. Regina already knows that loyal guard dog is outside and she can only assume how close Rumpelstiltskin is creeping about, to know better than to run off at this point.

"Regina," Emma softly murmurs as she shifts her entire body to face the brunette, her legs still crisscrossed like a small child. The action is so endearing to Regina she could crumble right now for her. "Listen you can't do this, you know what will happen."

She knows all too well what the outcome of this situation is, but she cannot stomach the thought of being so blunt to her one true love so she fakes a smile. A small, pathetic grin forms upon her lips as she reaches forward and cups Emma's soft cheek. She skims the flushed flesh with the pad of her thumb and finds the courage in those loving eyes to lie.

"You never know, maybe Henry's right. Maybe they will see how well I am cooperating and just maybe...they will free me?"

Emma shakes her head in defiance as she fights back her tears. "You know that won't happen. You know they are out for blood."

"And you know all the horrible things I've done-"

"Regina, stop," Emma forcefully instructs as she grips Regina's wrist tightly, that's caressing her face. "I'm sick of hearing all that. That's not you anymore. That was another life. You shouldn't have to keep paying for your previous actions. Enough is enough."

"Please just let me do this for your son."

Emma shifts awkwardly in front of Regina, squirming to wiggle free from the conversation she seems to be dreading.

"About that...Regina...fuck I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner. It was eating away at me and I didn't want to hurt you," Emma sincerely announces as she tries her best to explain everything she is feeling.

"I'm not mad Emma," Regina states, but her hand slips from Emma's cheek as her eyes cast down to her lap. "I didn't expect you to wait around for me when I left without even a goodbye. I understand that things happen and I know Henry was a surprise."

"He was," Emma truthfully replies as she ducks down to meet Regina's gaze, but the brunette is hiding away.

"Emma, I..."

"Regina if you think that I'm just gonna pick up Henry and go start a new life with Neal, than you are sorely mistaken. Clearly my _parents_ ," Regina watches as Emma physically shudders on that term alone. "...wanted me to raise Henry, that's why they brought him here, waiting for me..." abruptly Emma trails off with a hazy fog clouding her eyes. She swallows uncomfortably as some unexplainable thought flickers across her mind. She appears painfully conflicted before she meets Regina's eyes once again. "Does this bother you? Do you not want to be with me with Henry in the picture?" She rambles off as fear along with a tint of green sweeps across her face.

Regina rushes quickly to capture Emma's hands between hers. "Emma, no," she says with such conviction Emma lifts her head to meet her eyes. "Please don't think that. Henry is apart of you. I understand that means you two are a package deal now, but that doesn't even matter because he came from you and I already adore him." Emma exhales and leans forward with urgency, connecting their lips as one.

Regina's eyes widen from the sudden action, but her mind doesn't need too much time to return the gesture. Emma's cold fingertips graze across Regina's cheeks, holding her in place so Regina can understand just how much her confession means.

"Emma," she softly coos against the softest lips imaginable. "Wait," Emma pulls back just enough to look into her eyes with concern. "Are you sure you would even want me around your son?"

"Are you serious?" Emma asks bewildered why she would even ask that. She playfully shakes Regina's head with her goofy grin slipping across her lips. "You're the most amazing woman I know. You always tried to keep me on the right track and I know you would do the same for Henry. You were the first person to love me and it's the best feeling in the world and I can't wait for Henry to feel that kind of unconditional love."

"What about Neal?" Regina quickly responds knowing this is all too good too be true.

"What about Neal? He hates it here. He hates his father, he hates magic. He will follow Henry and I wherever we will go," Emma confidently states as she stares intently into those brown eyes, never wavering.

"You think he's going to be okay with us together?" Regina deadpans.

"I _think_ he will do what's best for his son and what's best for Henry is to not makes waves."

"Emma," Regina lightly guides Emma's fingertips away from her face. "You act like I'm going to survive this and I most certainly am not."

"Well then we figure out another way. We can do this. When you take down the barrier, won't you need magic?" Emma quickly snatches Regina's cuffed wrist and wiggles it around dramatically. "Won't they have to remove this to make it work?"

"Yes, but by the time I succeed Rumple will most likely immobilize me before I have the chance to react and as much as I _wanted_ revenge on your mother, I won't harm her or your father."

"I know," Emma smiles from ear to ear, fluttering Regina's heart once again. "What about me?"

"What about you?"

"I have magic, maybe I can twitch my nose and make my parents freeze."

"Emma, this isn't some silly television show. Magic like this is hard to control. It takes a lot of time and patience to be successful. Rumple spent many years training me."

"Well then I'll have to speak to Snow and David again." Regina rolls her eyes excessively and sighs.

"That's not going to work."

"Well then we will just have to come up with another plan. Clearly my whole life has been dictated and manipulated and I'm done with this. I'm taking back my life. I've lost you too many times and I refuse to go through that again. I promise you Regina, _when_ we make it out of here, it will be hand in hand, _with_ my son."


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Her green eyes drift slowly to the clock above the kitchen sink as the drowned out mundane voices fill the air. One hour and two minutes. One hour and two minutes since Emma sat down with these strange fairytale characters to discuss further action upon the town and of course the woman being held hostage beneath their feet.

"Again your unresolved issues with the Queen are no longer my concern. I am here for only one reason and once that barrier is lifted, Belle and I will be on our way," Rumpelstiltskin explains, yet again, inspiring Emma's eyes to wander back toward the clock.

One hour and three minutes.

She runs an agitated hand through her unkempt waves and really clenches tightly around her locks, suppressing the violent scream that's tingling at the back of her throat.

"We don't need your magic for protection, we will defeat her ourselves," David claims as he straightens his posture and lifts his chin like the snob he is, in Emma's eyes.

One hour and four minutes.

"Fuck," Emma groans while she releases her hair and allows her hands to fall hazardously against the old wooden table, creating an awful thump. "I'm so done with this shit."

"Emma," her mother softly protests, but her daughter is quick to jump right in again.

"No seriously," Emma lifts her eyes to hold her mother's gaze with a stern force, telling Snow White that she means business. "Have you even taken the time to sit down and have a _normal_ conversation with her?"

The older woman shifts awkwardly in her seat as though a stick is sharply poking into her bottom. "Yes, I have..." Snow places a first against her mouth and clears her throat. "When we were waiting for you to arrive."

"And during that time did you see any signs of this ' _evil_ ' queen?" Emma mocks with her fingers producing air quotes to further degrade everyone around the table for their childish ways.

"Well...no, but Emma," Snow rushes to express her point but the blonde is already holding up her hand to silence any further venomous words about the woman she loves.

"That's because she is different now. I mean look, she's willing to risk her life for my son so he can have a better one." Emma slams her palms flat against the table and leans forward to declare her point. "And she doesn't even know him!"

"Yes, but we forced her old memories back into her mind, the awful woman is still peeking around inside of her. I've seen her...spunk, since she has been reawakened."

"Oh come on. That's bullshit and you know it! Just because she has a sharp tongue doesn't mean she's going to turn around and murder people. I'm a hell of a lot feistier than she is and you don't see me ending people's lives," Emma quickly defends knowing all too well that these people are too narrow minded to wrap their tiny brains around the thought of someone changing.

"Emma," her father begins, but again Emma can't seem to keep her mouth shut and continues rambling on.

"Listen to me, very carefully, if you ever expect a relationship with me then you need to free Regina after that barrier is down, otherwise I swear you will never see me again, or my son. There's no way in hell an eight year old little boy needs to be around that kind of behavior. That _book_ , was already way too much for him to see and he doesn't need murder added to the list."

The table for once in the past one hour and ten minutes, is finally quiet. David is standing tall behind Snow as she sits elegantly in the seat across from Emma. He rests his hands upon his wife's shoulders, slowly adding pressure as he soaks in what their daughter just threatened.

Emma glances to her right, where Neal is sitting with his arms folded across his chest while he sports a childish pout. He's been defending Emma and standing by her side, but he's still sulking after she laid into him about not mentioning their son. Apparently while she was knocked out from Rumpelstiltskin's magic, Neal met their son, but he was so concerned about Emma and their Facebook status he ' _didn't have time to mention it'._ Neal also claimed that they wanted her to meet Henry in person rather than just claim that her son was there.

Green eyes finally land upon the powerful Rumpelstiltskin, who is casually sitting back in his chair, his face impassive of everything that has been exchanged during this meeting. There's a small smug smirk curling at the corner of his mouth and there's nothing more Emma would like to do right now, then smack that grin off his face.

"David, I think we need to let her go," Snow breathes calmly but as her husband opens his mouth to reject her statement, the former princess blindly reaches behind her and places her hand upon David's. "This isn't worth it anymore. Loosing Emma and Henry, wouldn't be worth Regina's death."

"Thank you," Emma sarcastically drawls, complete with an eye roll.

David steps around his wife so he can stare deeply into her eyes when he explains his reasoning. "Snow, even if we don't harm her, that doesn't mean she will be free."

"What do you mean?" Emma quickly interrupts as her body perks up from her father's admission.

The blue eyed man turns his attention toward his long lost daughter and softens. "Emma listen, the entire town knows she's here. The minute that spell is broken, there will be an angry mobs of people ready to attack," he sighs heavily and for the first time ever, Emma can see the conflicting thoughts battling in his eyes.

"Well then you're going to have to defend her," she states so matter of factly.

"Emma," David breathes heavily expressing his anguish, but he is never granted the option to continue before his daughter is speaking again.

"No, you guys want to be able to cross the town line and have the opportunity to really know me, then you will defend her," Emma demands as her index finger points at each person around the table. "Each one of you _will_ protect her."

Rumpelstiltskin laughs through his nose, fully amused by Emma's determination. He raises one eyebrow before he glances at the Charming's for their response. He doesn't bother looking at his son, knowing the man is a helpless fool for the blonde and will follow her anywhere.

Snow and David exchange intense looks, silently having a conversation in front of everyone. There's a moment where Emma believes her parents possess this magic everyone else here seems to have and maybe they can speak telepathically. She studies with great interest as Snow and David's eyebrows twitch, their eyes sparkling and narrowing and their nostrils flare and flatten while they discuss their plan.

David finally sighs and clasps one hand behind his neck, pulling on the muscle that appears to be sore. Snow slowly stands, her hands falling toward her lower abdomen before they clasp tightly, showing off her royalty mannerism. Emma's eyes are fixated on that small feature, confirming that they really aren't from the same world at all.

"Emma," Snow begins, tearing her daughter's eyes away from her formal hands. "I don't want to lose you again and if you so strongly believe in Regina, well then you leave me no choice but to help you."

"Thank you," Emma stands tall, pushing her chair away in the process and smiling with genuine gratitude. "Now, where do we begin?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Regina is trying desperately not to stare, but she finds this little boy too interesting to look away. Her tired eyes are inspecting every little movement this boy has to offer, reminding her so much of Emma when she was this age. Subconsciously she rolls her wrists to alleviate the dull pain from being tied up again while licking her chapped lips. Apparently the idiots upstairs don't trust her not to murder them but find nothing wrong in leaving her alone with an eight year old little boy as her sitter, sure that makes sense, she thinks to herself while rolling her eyes.

"You're kinda quiet," Henry mumbles to himself as he turns another crisp page in his book. His eyes scan the new page with fascination, but Regina can't possibly see the page from her chair, while he sits cross legged like his mother on the cot.

"What would you like me to say?" Regina softly responds earning the little boy's full attention.

His dark green eyes flick to meet her gaze, but his face is expressionless, never revealing one single emotion. "I don't know," he huffs with a one shoulder shrug, but never breaks their eye contact. Regina remains absolutely silent because she has no idea what she could possibly say in this moment. She only assumes that this little boy despises her from what horrid things that book, along with Snow White have been filling his head with. "Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

"Like what dear," Regina rapidly fires back without skipping a beat.

"I don't know, like you're scared of me, but also find me interesting," he explains as his thumb scrapes against the corner of his leather bound book from his anxious nerves.

"I do find you interesting," Regina flashes her most sincere and kind hearted smile as she holds his gaze. "You remind me so much of your mother at this age," and she means it with all her heart.

Those adorable eyes are boring into her just like Emma's did when they were little, holding a glint of rebellion and curiosity. His little nose that's dusted with freckles, matching his mother's, crinkles in the same fashion as a certain blonde and Regina can no longer hold back a small chuckle.

Henry leans forward the slightest bit over his book and furrows his eyebrows. "Like how do I remind you of my mom?"

Regina's grin has officially widened to its fullest potential and for the first time being tied to this chair, she relaxes. The damp air seeping into her bones, somehow vanquishes from her body. Her exhaustion and stiff muscles fall to the back of her mind and all she sees is this adorable child.

"Well, even though your eyes are the same color as your grandma's, the curiosity, love and the twinkle of a wild side, are all your mother."

Henry seems to ponder this accusation as his eyes fall to the book below. He studies the details to an illustration or maybe he's reading, Regina is unsure, but she does know he's thinking very hard. Finally, his eyes flutter back to her.

"What else?" He suspiciously questions as though there cannot possibly be any other similarities between him and his mother.

"What else?" Regina repeats with a smug smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth. "Well, your nose," she pauses and tries to suppress her laugh as Henry subconsciously squeezes the bridge. "Yes that thing right there," she teases lightly, "...it's the same button nose with matching freckles scattered across the top." There's a faint smile ghosting over his lips, but Regina knows he's not ready to let his guard down around some _Evil_ _Queen_. "Don't even get me started on that smile." Regina rolls her eyes for dramatic effect, inspiring Henry to softly close his book and lean just a smidge closer. "That mischievous smirk is all your mother's."

With that acknowledgment, Henry's walls are slowly tumbling down, prompting that broad smile to consume his entire face. Regina knows it's in her best interest to keep talking, the least she can do is have this tiny human on her side along with Emma, because honestly who could resist his adorable face.

"How did you meet my mom?"

"Through a foster home. My...well I guess they weren't really my parents, but at the time I thought they were, anyways they passed away and I was sent to a new home. Your mother was there. She was painfully shy but she still looked out after me and made sure I was okay. Just like she's doing right now," Regina's smile falters for a moment as she thinks about that perfect woman always saving her damaged soul. "She's a true hero Henry, don't let anyone ever tell you different."

"I won't," he responds firmly without any hesitation.

He slides the book from his lap and discards the heavy thing off to the side of the cot. One leg slowly falls from the rickety bed and dangles, testing the waters before he finally makes his decision. Does he jump into those treacherous waters he was always warned of since the day he was born? Or does he follow his heart? His other leg falls to meet its partner, his feet swinging nervously.

Regina senses the boy's uncertainty and decides maybe she should keep talking to help ease his trepidation. Her deprived tongue pokes out, attempting to lick her lips, but her mouth is far too dry. She swallows, but it's to no avail.

"On my first night at the foster home, the other children picked on me because I was new and so little. They stole my food and I was terrified of them." Henry's little frame slips from the cot, but his fingers remain tightly gripped around the edge of the poor excuse for a bed. "So your mom, being the awesome woman that she is, snuck a dinner roll into my bed later that night." Henry's smile is shy, but Regina knows he's intrigued to find out more, anything about his mother that will help ease the pain from being apart for so long. "Then that night, I had an awful dream." The little boy steps closer with his hands fiddling anxiously at his sides. "Your mom crawled into my bed so I wouldn't be alone and offered her baby blanket to help me feel better."

Henry tentatively takes his last step forward, finally coming face to face with the infamous Evil Queen. She watches carefully as he inquisitively examines her face, causing her heart to pound a little harder, but she doesn't dare move out of fear of scaring him off. She always dreamed of having children, even when she was the queen, and to know Emma's son most likely loathes her, not only crushes her heart, but breaks her soul as well.

"You don't seem so scary," he thinks out loud as his face scrunches tightly. His head cocks to one side as an important thought scampers across his mind. "You look like when you were younger in my book." Henry abruptly whips around and scurries back to the cot. "Like when you first first married Snow White's father."

The tangy burn of stomach acid blazes fiercely up her chest and tortures the back of her throat, but she pushes all of that away for Henry's sake. Regina hated that King, she never once wanted to marry that man, but she was forced to, just like she was forced to do everything else in her life because of her mother.

Henry snatches up his book and practically skips back to Regina with excitement, loving every moment he has a chance to show this book off. The little boy places the book in her lap and thumbs the edges of each page, each sheet falling slowly until he discovers his destination.

"Here," he smiles confidently and spins the book around so she has a better observation of the intricate drawing. "This is when the King asked you to marry him." Regina cannot summon any form of words as a moment she despises with all her heart is painted in front of her. This is the exact point in her life when things escalated for the worst and here this damn book is throwing it right back in her face. "You were nice then, you saved Snow White, right?" He softly questions as he raises his head to catch her eyes.

"I did," Regina kindly replies as her body squirms to its own accord from the agonizing memories. Her mind is too broken from the past damage and heartache of her first love lost that she sits silently, stewing in old memories that haven't haunted her in quite sometime.

"See, if you were a hero than I believe that you can be a hero again," Henry expresses with all his beautiful youth of optimism.

She offers him a half smile in return. "I hope the others believe that as well," she murmurs even though her heart is screaming that she's out of her mind if she truly thinks they would ever accept her.

"I believe in you," Henry confesses, his voice barely above a whisper as he gently closes the book and slides it from Regina's lap.

She smiles as an overwhelming power of hope warms her blood. For the first time in her life as the Evil Queen she feels confident that she will in fact be alright. Henry closing the book is a symbol of that horrific part of her life finally coming to a close.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

The morning air has a chilly bite to match the frost clinging to the grass below. The night is about to give way to the day, but there's hardly any sun to warm their chilled bones. Emma is bouncing frantically next to Regina to keep warm while everyone else seems unfazed by the cool temperature surrounding them. Emma's mind is racing with a thousand different scenarios on how all of this will play out, but everything else around her is still. Not one single person is moving, hell, she can barely hear anyone even breathing at this point.

Rumpelstiltskin is standing parallel to the town line, that is so very clearly marked with a red thick paint line running across the pavement. Regina is standing directly in front of him, keeping a watchful eye upon him, while Emma is standing behind her, also eyeing the man carefully. Snow and Charming are a few feet back, prepared to attack. Emma can't even make eye contact with them because she knows she will burst into a fit of laughter from their stance. Snow White has her bow and arrow prepared for battle with her husband by her side, his sword drawn and ready to fight.

Neal is standing further back, he is leaning against August's car, that's parked perpendicular through the street, efficiently blocking the view of everyone who is standing at the town line. August is patiently waiting in the driver's seat while little Henry is sitting in the back of the car, because the moment that barrier is down, his parents, along with Regina and August will be crossing over that town line in a flash.

"Are you ready?" Rumpelstiltskin calmly asks while taking a step forward into Regina's personal space.

Emma swallows thickly and watches with great interest as Regina nods only once to confirm the man's question. The former queen holds out her wrist and it doesn't go unnoticed to Emma how Regina's fist is tightly balled together from her anxiety about their current situation.

Rumpelstiltskin slowly waves his hand over the thick leather restraint against Regina's dainty wrist. A black fog eliminates Emma's view of the restraint for a split second causing her heart to beat a little faster, the fear of the unknown consuming her brain. The thick smoke slowly dissipates into nothing, leaving Regina's wrist free and the leather bound nowhere to be seen.

Purely on instinct, Regina reaches out and wraps her fingers around the freed area, rubbing her wrist as though she was in pain the entire time. Her eyes flutter closed for a moment as she inhales slowly and exhales a long deep breath. She takes a full minute to breathe slowly and become accustomed to feeling magic pulsate through her veins again after twenty-six years.

Regina's limbs tingle as a warm familiar rush of euphoria buzzes through her blood. Her heart rate increases while her mind grows fuzzy from the overwhelming sensation that's slowly consuming every inch of her body. She quickly becomes lightheaded as the dark magic demands control and for a moment she panics. She wonders if after all these years she will be able to keep the darkness at bay now that it's in her system once again.

Emma tentatively reaches out for her loved one, knowing the distress look upon her face and rests her hand upon Regina's shoulder. The brunette jumps, slightly startled from being in her own world, breathing in the magic that feels foreign to her body after so long.

"Are you okay?" Emma whispers into Regina's ear for only the two of them to hear.

Regina nods slowly as her eyes spring to life, creating a smirk to creep across Rumpelstiltskin's lips as he watches Regina's brown eyes fill with a vibrant glow of purple.

"Welcome back," he chuckles maliciously and takes one step back to offer Regina some space.

"Whoa Regina, what the hell is up with your eyes?" Emma carelessly blurts out as once again she is completely taken by surprise from the power of magic.

"That's magic dear," Regina quietly states as she takes one more deep breath to steady herself.

Every single person surrounding them might as well have disappeared in Emma's eyes because that's how quiet they were in this moment. She could only assume that they were all on guard, waiting for the Evil Queen to rise again and strike her attack that she has been plotting since the very beginning.

"Now, if you would be so kind and free us," Rumpelstiltskin grumbles through his clenched jaw.

Regina nods just once, reminding Emma that this woman that stands before her _was_ a queen at some point in her life. She stands with such grace, poise, class and Emma is seeing the woman she loves in a whole new light. She knows in her heart she has never seen Regina look so strong, so confident.

"Emma, please stand back," Regina softly requests. "I haven't used magic in quite some time and magic can sometimes be unpredictable."

"Alright." Emma takes one small step back, but then stops herself. She stretches forward and slips her fingers in between Regina's, noticing right away just how hot her hand is in this moment. "You've got this," she vows with conviction and squeezes Regina's warm hand for reassurance before her fingers slip away and she takes another step back.

Regina offers a weak smile, only curling at one side of her mouth before she turns her full attention on the town line. One more deep breath for good measure and Regina's hands are slowly rising.

Snow White tightens her grip on her bow and arrow, ignoring the slight tremble as she watches Regina about to use her dark magic once again. David readjusts his sword and straightens his posture while he flashes his wife a look, indicting that they will make it through this.

Neal pushes himself off the car and stands tall, waiting for the thing he hates most in life to come alive once more. Henry leans against the door, his little nose smashes up against the cold window. His warm breath instantly fogs up the glass as he watches and waits for the Evil Queen to make her decision. Will she rise to the challenge and ignore the pure evil pumping through her blood? Or will she revert to her old ways and finally seek revenge on Snow White and Prince Charming?

Regina allows the magic to fully consume every fiber of her being. She summons the magic to her fingertips as her hands reach out toward the invisible shield that's keeping the town hidden. Her hands pulsate and tingle, but there's a pressure blocking the magic from being released. The sensation becomes far too much for Regina to control and she knows this is too dangerous. She instantly relaxes and drops her hands, shaking the throbbing ache loose from her fingertips.

"Regina?" Emma gently calls unsure what is occurring right in front of her. "Did it work?"

"I-" Regina opens her hands and stares aimlessly at her palms, absolutely dumbfounded by her inability to control her magic. Her mind quickly travels back to a time when Rumpelstiltskin was first trying to teach her the technique of magic and she just couldn't grasp the concept. "No, it didn't work," she breathes as her eyes stay fixated on her useless hands.

"Magic is different here dearie," her former mentor informs her as he watches her carefully.

Regina's plump lips press firmly together, forming a straight line and inevitably turning her lips white. Her perfectly shaped eyebrows pinch together in concentration, creating a determined vein in her forehead to pop. She shakes her hands once more as her eyes drift toward the barrier. She waves her hand in front of the town line, but again, nothing seems to happen. A deep growl of irritation stirs in the back of her throat while both her hands reach out to bring down this stubborn barrier.

Regina summons the darkness, hoping that will ignite the magic that's sparking just below her flesh, but again, nothing happens.

"Dammit," she mutters to herself, baffled why nothing is happening.

"Regina," Snow slowly calls out the former queen's name, but Regina doesn't respond. "What is going on?"

"It doesn't seem to be working," Emma answers for Regina, since the brunette appears to be lost in thought.

"She can't bring down the barrier?" Snow questions as she takes a timid step forward, never once lowering her arrow aimed for the back of Regina's head.

"It's my magic Snow," Regina finally snaps because if the bratty princess asks one more ignorant question Regina is sure to scream. "It-it's not working."

"Try again," David sternly demands, officially pissing the queen off.

Regina tosses her hands in the air and whips around, causing each person besides Emma, to grow defensive. "I did try again. I tried three times, but nothing's working," Regina shouts as her temper slowly clouds her better judgement.

"Maybe you're not trying hard enough," David ignorantly demands as him and his wife take another step closer.

"Don't you think I want to get out of this hell hole?" Regina snaps and quickly turns back to the town line to ignore the two idiots once again.

The former queen shakes her trembling fingertips and rolls her shoulders to loosen the knots slowly forming throughout her neck and back. She inhales a long, deep breath and exhales slowly, preparing herself for another attempt. Her eyes flutter closed as she focuses on the thick magic buzzing through her limbs.

Everyone falls quiet once again, except this time Regina can hear the faint sounds of footsteps. Her head weaves to the side as her hand instinctively flies up and catches an arrow that just missed her head.

"Are you honestly going to allow the Evil Queen to leave without a proper punishment?" A man calls out as another arrow flies through the air.

Regina immediately grips Emma's jacket and tugs her to drop down to the ground. "What the fuck?" Emma gasps as her hand protectively covers her head. She glances over her shoulder to discover an angry mob of people storming down the street.

"Whale this isn't any of your concern," Snow White assertively pronounces. "Regina is going to bring down the barrier and then she will be sent away to a land without magic, where she can no longer harm anyone."

"No! We deserves justice for the horrible things she has done to us," an old lady with a cross bow shouts as she holds her weapon up, ready to shoot once again.

"Regina, now would be a good time to kick start your magic," Emma says through a nervous laugh.

"Emma, I swear I'm trying," she vows while they are both crouched down at the town line and everyone else seems to be verbally arguing behind them.

"Try again, maybe the fear of death with jump start your magic," the blonde suggests as she reaches out and curls her fingers around Regina's elbow for moral support.

A sharp electrical shock bursts through Regina's blood. Red and white beams of bright lights spark through Regina's hands, the force of magic is so strong it knocks both women back, their bottoms connecting with the cold pavement below.

"Regina," Emma breathes out heavily. Her eyes are as wide as physically possible while her mouth hangs open in pure shock. "What the hell was that?"

"Magic," Regina whispers bewildered by the underlining meaning of their combined magic.

"Well that's interesting," Rumpelstiltskin mumbles mostly to himself but both women hear him loud and clear.

Regina hastily scrambles to her knees while the euphoric state of her magic continues to tingle through her limbs. She feels as though she is almost floating from this high of light magic consuming her. Her palms face the invisible barrier once more, but this time she's absolutely positive her magic will work.

Emma is enthralled with the confidence radiating off of her loved one, but the voices screaming behind her suddenly grasp her full attention. She's sitting flat on her ass, peering over her shoulder at the angry mob forcing their way closer and closer to the town line. Snow, Charming and Neal are attempting to block the strangers that are all ready to attack with their weapons held high.

"Regina," Emma calls over her shoulder as her eyes stay glued to the angry faces screaming at her parents.

"I know Emma, I know," Regina rushes out through a panicked voice.

"Just focus on the barrier. I will handle the angry mob that's ready to hang you," Rumpelstiltskin taunts earning himself an eye roll from both women.

"Subtle," Emma sarcastically growls back as she glares at the man out of pure rage.

The older man waves his hand slowly in the air to immobilize the townspeople, but to his surprise, everybody continues arguing, slowly moving closer to the line. He blinks, thinking maybe he's mistaken and tries once more. His hand waves again and again, nothing. Horror, panic and for the first time in a very long time fear wracks his mind.

"You didn't think we would be stupid enough to come here for battle without this, did you?" Whale vindictively mocks as he holds up a misshapen dagger.

"What the hell is that?" Emma squawks causing Regina to peek over her shoulder.

" _That_ , is the Dark One's dagger." Regina snaps her head forward and focuses again. " _That_ , controls Rumpelstiltskin," she explains through a trembling voice expressing just how terrified she truly is for their future.

"Fuck," Emma gasps.

"Indeed," Regina agrees as her hands spark red and a solid beam of light is created through her palms.

Emma watches as out of nowhere the air in front of them begins to shimmer and sparkle. She has witnessed magic quite a few times now with her short visit to Storybrooke, but every time feels like the first time.

"Regina," Rumpelstiltskin whispers in a voice so low, the brunette can't help but peer over her shoulder at the man in concern. "You better hurry. There's no telling what they will do with my dagger."

Regina presses her lips together to fight back the emotions that are bubbling quickly to the surface. She nods her head and redirects her attention back to the barrier that is slowly dissipating.

"Stand down!" Snow shouts as her feet continue to shuffle backwards while the angry mob force their way into her personal space.

"Whale, call your people off!" David bellows as he extends his sword in Dr. Whale's direction.

"You are not my Prince," Whale sneers while taking a step closer toward the sword, showing no fear whatsoever of the sharp blade. "We out number you and we will have our revenge. Now if you'd be so kind and step aside..."

"No chance in hell," Neal retorts.

"Granny," Dr. Whale beckons the older woman who is so confidently holding her crossbow.

"Granny, if you shoot you are forcing me to fire my arrow," Snow firmly states even though her words are laced in sorrow from the affection she holds near and dear to her heart for the older woman. She slowly glides her bow and arrow to her right and aims at the one person she never thought she would have to, but for her daughter she would do anything.

"You know setting the Queen free isn't right my child," Granny tenderly vocalizes as her index finger squeezes the trigger.

Snow immediately slides a little further to her right and releases her arrow. The arrow slices through the cold morning air and breaks through the flesh on the back of Granny's hand. The older woman howls out in pain, effectively disturbing her target.

The sound of the older woman's cries pierces Red's ears, who was hiding out in the forest, refusing to be apart of any of this madness. Red's furry ears perk up as she hears her grandmother's cries, inspiring her paws to charge through the dark forest as fast as her inner wolf can carry her.

When she reaches the town line, Snow, Charming and Neal are hopelessly fighting their way through a loosing battle. Rumpelstiltskin is awkwardly standing nearby, not moving one single muscle, which Red can't help but find rather odd. The Queen is breaking down the barrier while Emma is sitting behind her.

The tangy scent of blood fills the wolf's nose. She sniffs and lifts her nose higher into the dewy air expecting to smell her grandmother's musky scent, but something is off. She sniffs again, picking up on another scent that she isn't quite too familiar with just yet, but she knows. Her heart starts racing as her paws take off toward the sweet aroma.

Emma's body was so consumed by the electrical buzz she felt from her magic combining with Regina's that she hardly felt the sharp bite pierce her back. After a minute or so she felt the pain scream murderously through her flesh.

"R-Regina..." she murmurs, her fingertips cautiously reaching out to touch the blood that's trickling down her chest. She's in far too much shock at the moment to actually scream out in pain, but there's enough tremble in her voice to still her loved one's actions.

Regina drops her hands and spins around on her tip toes. She swallows thickly as her heart sinks down to the pit of her stomach. Emma's too focused on the blood to ever notice the panic upon Regina's face. The brunette hastily reaches out with trembling hands to touch the arrow that's embedded into the left side of Emma's chest. She's too devastated to move, let alone speak as she watches the one person she loves more than anything in this world bleed out in front of her.

"Shit, shit, shit," Emma stammers as the blood continues to ooze out of her wound.

"Sssshhhh, it's okay Emma. I'm here with you. You're going to be okay. I promise," Regina vows, but the waver in her voice isn't enough to keep either of them calm.

"No, no," Emma whines as her stunning green irises fill with thick tears.

Her head snaps to her left when she notices a wolf quickly approaching. With one hand she attempts to scoot herself away but the furry animal is far too quick for her wounded self. The wolf leans forward and whimpers as she sniffs the wound. Suddenly the creature is transforming before Emma's eyes into the beautiful woman she met a few days ago in that awful basement.

"Regina you need to take that arrow out," Red firmly instructs as she kneels before both women. Emma's eyes dart back and forth between both brunettes, utterly flabbergasted on what she should be thinking during this circumstance. "Regina, are you listening to me?"

"I-I can't pull that arrow out!" Regina protests because the thought of causing more damage is far too much for her mind to wrap around at this point.

Emma suddenly feels all the air and energy being knocked out of her. Her arm that was keeping her upright collapses but Regina is right there to catch her.

People are screaming and yelling in the back, but all Regina can see is the bright red blood pouring from her loved one. Her heart stops, her breathing hitches and tears abruptly spring to life as she pulls Emma closer to her chest.

"Emma!" Regina hears Henry's frantic cry off in the distance, followed by Snow and Charming.

Thick, painful tears are streaming down Emma's face as she clenches her jacket near the wound. "Please Regina...I-I don't want to die," she cries out prompting Regina to pull the blonde closer to her chest.

"Ssshhh, stop that. You're not going to die," Regina promises despite the tremble in her throat and her quivering bottom lip.

The softest melody stirs deep within Regina's chest as she begins to hum her favorite lullaby. The vibrations soothe Emma's fears as she curls further into her loved one's embrace. Regina continues to hum the tune that always chased away her fears as she waves her hand over Emma and they disappear into a cloud of purple smoke.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

The thick purple smoke swarmed around Regina and Emma like a tornado, lifting them effortlessly into the air and transporting them far away from the town's chaos. As the purple hue began to slowly dissipate Emma struggled to comprehend her surroundings.

The air was bone chillingly cold with a dampness weighing heavily in the atmosphere. The stench was musty and only further upsetting Emma's stomach. She blinked a few times, but the room was too dark to make anything out. The only sound to be heard was the soft humming vibrating sweetly from Regina's throat.

"What happened? Where are we?" Emma gasps as she fights against her lungs for more oxygen.

"Relax, that's not important. I need you to just try and calm down right now," Regina softly encourages hoping to settle her frantic loved one.

Emma's glossy eyes drift down to the arrow that was deeply lodged just above her left breast. Thick red blood was seeping out of the wound, staining her plain white tank top and forever ruining the article of clothing. She strains to swallow, generating an awful audible gulp in the process.

"Regina, this is...really close...to my heart," she stammers while sucking in some much needed oxygen.

"Sssshhhh, I know, but I'm going to remove the arrow and that's why I need you to just relax right now," the brunette coos as she mindlessly runs her fingers through damp golden locks.

"Fuck, that's gonna hurt," Emma cries as she clutches Regina's shirt tighter into her balled fists. "Do you have any vodka?"

Regina doesn't bother laughing at Emma's attempt at humor because her heart is shattering, over and over again at the thought of loosing her one true love. The only person in life that has ever believed in her, trusted her and actually took care of her, but all of that has to be pushed to the back of her mind right now so she can focus on saving Emma's life.

"I'm going to remove the arrow with magic," Regina explains provoking Emma's freckled nose to crinkle.

"Will it hurt less?"

"I-I honestly don't know Emma," Regina sighs heavily and continues stroking the soft waves of blonde tresses. "But I need you to calm down so I can channel your light magic. I think with both our magic combined I will be able to heal you. Just please," Regina leans down and presses her lips to the crown of Emma's head. "Please relax," she whispers into the blonde's thick hair.

"Okay," Emma agrees, but her body proceeds to tremble violently in Regina's embrace.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" Regina whispers and places another kiss to Emma's head while her hand slowly maneuvers over the blonde's chest. A soft purple glow highlights Regina's palm as she gently glides her hand over the arrow.

"No," Emma gripes through her clenched teeth. "Tell me again," she utters while trying to hold her breath and mentally block out the pain.

"I love you," Regina repeats with her dry lips pressed deeply into Emma's hair, the scent of warm vanilla is fading but it's still there and fills Regina's heart with love.

Emma watches in astonishment as the arrow disappears into thin air before her very eyes. She blinks and then she blinks again thinking her mind is playing tricks on her, but then she feels a heavy weight pressing her tank top further into her flesh. Through watery eyes Emma glances down and watches as a pool of blood escapes with determination from her wound.

"Regina," Emma cries out in sheer panic just as the brunette is taking her hand and guiding her palm over the bleeding area.

"Don't move," Regina instructs sternly. "Add pressure while I heal the wound."

"R-Regina, I...I..."

"Emma focus on me. I need you to calm down. I need your light magic to heal you. Can you do that for me?"

Even to Regina's own surprise, she sounds much calmer than she really is on the inside. She's fighting against her own muscles that are twitching to their own accord out of pure horror. Her jaw is clenched impossibly tight as she attempts to keep her own tears at bay while her teeth grind together from her anxiety level.

"I don't...feel...so well," Emma breathes out as her eyes begin to roll in the back of her head.

"You're going to be just fine Emma, I promise. Just please stay with me," Regina begs as she closes her eyes and summons all her magic to the forefront of her mind.

The former queen focuses on the tingling buzz as the darkness consumes her blood and travels rapidly through her veins. She exhales slowly and holds Emma closer, instantly feeling the euphoric high of light magic twirling and combining with her darkness.

An electrifying jolt sparks between both women again as Regina channels the magic and cautiously removes Emma's hand from her bleeding laceration. She gently sweeps her hand over the hole embedded into Emma's chest as red and while beams of light glow from her palm. Steadily the wound begins to close and fresh blood disappears beneath the surface.

"I did it," Regina breathes thankfully and kisses Emma's head again. "It's healed Emma, you're going to be just fine," but there's no response from the injured woman lying limp against her body.

Regina hastily jerks Emma's body away from her chest so she can peer into those stunning green eyes she adores so much. However, to her horror, those irises are hidden behind Emma's eyelids and just like that Regina's heart breaks into a million tiny pieces.

"Emma," she wails in a pitch that sounds foreign to her own ears.

Regina quickly shakes Emma's lifeless body, but to no avail. She panics. A panic that makes her breakout into a sweat, while her fingers quiver and every muscle in her entire body trembles violently.

She tenderly lays Emma down against the stone flooring and then proceeds to flick her wrists, sparking quite a few candles to brighten up the area. Once there's enough light, Regina recognizes the area quite well, it's a vault, very similar to her mother's back in the Enchanted Forest. She wonders for a brief moment if this would have been hers if she would have came over with the curse, but that thought comes and goes just as quickly so she can focus on Emma.

Regina frantically scans the blonde's body for any other wounds that might have caused her damage. She knows deep within her heart that there isn't another wound but that doesn't stop her shaky hands from inspecting every inch of Emma's body.

"Please no," she whimpers when she comes up short of another injury. "I _healed_ you," she pleads with an unresponsive woman laying hopelessly upon the cold ground. She bends down and hovers over the woman she loves most as a fresh new wave of tears fill to the brim. She cups Emma's cheeks with both her hands and sweeps her thumbs across the cold fresh. An icy shiver prickles down her spine when she realizes just how cold Emma feels. "I saved you," she murmurs as a tear finally escapes and trickles down her cheek. "You need to wake up now Emma, please," she begs as she encloses the space between them and rests her forehead against Emma's.

A few more tears travel down her cheeks and fall to Emma's, just as the sounds of a whirlwind whip around her. Regina snaps her head just in time to find Rumpelstiltskin, Snow White, Charming, Neal and Henry all appearing within a thick cloud of red smoke.

Regina leaps to her feet and stomps with every ounce of rage surging through her body toward Rumpelstiltskin. She grips the lapels of his suit jacket and shakes him murderously.

"You son of a bitch!" She snarls with all the hate she can muster up. "You promised to protect us!"

"They had my dagger, what the hell did you expect me to do?" He chuckles back humorlessly and Regina knows he had no other option in that moment.

"Well how the hell did you get here? Where's your dagger now?" She bellows because at this time she cannot calm down her temper.

The Dark One gently rests his hands on top of Regina's and gazes into her eyes. "Red has it and the barrier didn't come down by the way," he calmly informs her.

"Red rushed over the minute you two vanished and explained what happened," Snow adds on before she notices her daughter's lifeless body. "Is she alright?" She screeches as she drops to her knees and caresses her daughter's forehead lovingly.

"No...I...I don't know," Regina stutters as she tries once again to wrap her head around what went wrong.

David scrambles to the floor next to his wife and holds her close for moral support. "Well what happened?" He questions as his eyes stay glued to is daughter.

Regina notices how Henry takes a step closer to his birth mother, but Neal holds him close, most likely not wanting his son to see any of this right now.

Regina slowly releases Rumple's now wrinkled suit and stares deeply into his eyes hoping to convey her heartache and maybe persuade him into helping her.

"I removed the arrow with my magic and then she really started to bleed heavily." A rather large lump formers in the back of her throat, blocking her airway along with any further words of explanation to spill out. She swallows inspiring a few more tears to roll carelessly down her face. "I-I used _our_ magic to heal her because I didn't think mine alone was strong enough."

"And then what happened?" Neal asks with his eyes fixated upon his former girlfriend and his fingers pressing into Henry's shoulders.

"Then, I don't know. She must have passed out from the loss of blood. I have no clue. I thought I healed her," she tries to reason with a pleading look in her eyes toward her former mentor.

"Please wake up sweetie," Snow softly whispers and presses a tender kiss to Emma's forehead, but the blonde doesn't budge.

"Does she have a heartbeat?" Neal inquires prompting Regina to nod.

"I felt one when I leaned over her," she says a little more hopeful than before.

"But she has no breath," David quickly enlightens everyone in the room as his finger lingers below Emma's nose.

Rumpelstiltskin and Regina both furrow their eyebrows, bewildered by the strange outcome from Emma's injury.

"True love's kiss," Henry enthusiastically replies causing a deep groan to erupt from his father.

"But I kissed her," Snow quickly defends. "I am her mother and that kiss should have woken her. Parents are more than capable of waking someone up."

"Not necessarily dearie," Rumple interjects with a mischievous smirk plastered across his face. "A parent or a child can wake someone with true love's kiss, unless that person actually has a true love. It would appear Emma has a true love."

Neal and Regina exchange worried glances at one another, knowing Emma's life depends on one of them. As much as Regina loves Emma she's not entirely convinced that Neal isn't Emma's one true love. Yet, Neal knows in his heart Regina is the one and his heart is sinking further and further into the pit of his stomach.

"Neal," David happily announces, since he so clearly missed the conversation of Emma professing her love for the Evil Queen.

"I don't think so," Neal carefully declines and absentmindedly pulls his son closer into his embrace.

"Oh god," Snow gasps and quickly covers her mouth from spewing more unfiltered words.

"It's Regina," Henry calmly explains before he turns his attention to the former Evil Queen. "You have to kiss her. You have to wake my mom up. I didn't even get a chance to get to know her," he implores with his big green sorrowful eyes peering up at Regina for help.

Regina softens instantly from that look upon his sweet face, reminding her so much of Emma at this age. She inhales sharply and nods once for the small boy who is adding so much more pressure to this awful circumstance.

"I'll try Henry, but I can't promise this is going to work," she gently admits as she holds his gaze to make sure he understands there are no guarantees.

"It will," he declares with all the confidence in the world.

Regina offers him a weak smile before she takes a few short steps into Emma's direction. David pulls Snow back, attempting to offer the women a little space. Regina carefully kneels down in front of Emma as her entire body begins to quake all over again.

The fear of this kiss not working is almost too much to bear and there's a tiny voice heckling in the back of Regina's mind to flee. Running away and never kissing Emma might be better than kissing her and realizing that she has long passed. She rather be blissfully ignorant than face the reality of Emma Swan's passing.

She clenches her fists together and rests them in her lap as she leans forward upon them, desperately trying to hide her physical fears of this situation. She hovers over Emma's pale face and watches as her tears plummet to Emma's cheeks and roll until they disappear into her long locks in disarray.

Regina waits a moment so she can memorize every detail of Emma's flawless face. She smiles at the freckles lightly dusted beautifully against her nose. She adores those thick long eyelashes that always make her green eyes pop. Her glossy eyes fall to those lips that she will soon have to kiss. The soft pale pink flesh that always makes her knees weak and her heart to race with everlasting love.

Regina dips a little closer and brushes her nose against Emma's. "I love you," she mutters for just Emma to hear because she is the only one worthy enough to hear those three little words.

The former queen lightly presses her lips against Emma's and melts instantly into the kiss. To her surprise, Emma's lips are actually warm, despite the deathly cold temperature lingering in the rest of her body. She wishes Emma would just wake up right now and deepen this kiss, claiming Regina as hers, but Emma just lies motionless.

A shudder wracks Regina's body at the thought of loosing Emma, forcing a whimper to break through her lips and brush against Emma's. She squeezes her eyes shut as a river of tears stream down her face.

That's the moment a ray of vibrant colors burst between Regina and Emma.


	21. Chapter Twenty

A violent gust of wind stole everyone's balance in the room as they all stumble back from the force. A small gasp slips from Snow White's mouth but she is the only one to make a sound while the rest stand completely still, watching the Evil Queen and the Savior intently.

Regina swallows the awful mass constructing her airway in the back of her throat while her eyes pop open to gaze upon her one true love. Her true love, that was just confirmed by a simple kiss. She watches, holding her breath for the moment she knows is about to come.

Emma's eyes spring to life, extending as far open as her eyelids will allow. There's pain, fear and confusion consuming her beautiful green orbs just before her body instinctively flings forward. She inhales sharply, her lungs still holding the last breath she was granted before she slipped away. She chokes on the oxygen as her hand claws at her throat, desperately trying to control her breathing.

"Sssshhhh," Regina softly coos as her fingertips curl damp golden locks behind Emma's ear.

Emma's gasping for air while attempting to regulate her breathing all while Regina strokes her hair to calm down her loved one. Regina's lips are automatically lifting into a smile just knowing that Emma is awake in front of her. Her heart is swelling with love and pride knowing she saved this woman's life.

"Re-gina," Emma stutters through a shaky exhale and grips tightly onto Regina's dainty wrist in front of her.

"I'm right here," she confirms to soothe Emma's terrified mind. "You're alive. You're going to be just fine," she vows with all the confidence in the world, but the happy tear rolling down her cheek only confuses the blonde before her.

Emma's mind is still a discombobulated mess. She's hopelessly weaving through her recent memories to formulate a reason as to what just occurred.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" She mutters in a pout, soft enough for just Regina's ears to hear.

Regina smiles and sniffles out a small chuckle. She clutches onto Emma's face and caresses the pale flesh with her thumb while pulling the blonde in closer to connect their foreheads. Regina sighs the moment they touch inspiring her grin to spread even wider.

"Nothing's wrong. Those are happy tears. I'm just so happy you are alive and safe," she breathes into their intimate bubble.

"Not that I'm not thankful or anything, but how the hell am I alive?" Emma questions with her inadequate knowledge of magic on full display.

"I'll explain it to you later," Regina whispers prompting Emma's head to nod, knowing she trusts Regina wholeheartedly to explain everything when their chaotic life around them stops spinning. "Just know that you are my one true love."

"I already knew that," Emma laughs playfully not truly understanding the underlining meaning of Regina's words.

"Oh Emma thank goodness you're alright," Snow rushes out as her feet stumble forward to greet her daughter. She kneels beside her long lost child and reaches out, despite her inner fear that Emma might reject her touch. "We were so worried. Are you okay? Does anything hurt? Do you feel weak?"

"Jeez, calm down Snow," Emma states as she sits up a little taller, straightening her posture. "I'm fine. I feel...normal," she confirms as Snow attempts to brush her unruly hair to one side, but Emma is quick to dodge the unwanted touch.

Snow physically shrinks before everybody's prying eyes and sighs as though she is blowing out all her hurt and rage that has been bottled up for far too long. Emma watches the woman carefully but chooses not to comment on her defeated appearance.

"Emma, I'm so sorry about all of this. Please just try to understand where we were coming from. An evil sorcerous cursed our land while seeking revenge in hopes to murder me. You can't possible think that I wouldn't be wary of the woman when we found her?"

Snow pauses waiting for Emma to reply, but the blonde simply shifts her eyes back and forth in attempt to gauge her mother's reaction. Snow takes a deep breath and continues when she realizes her daughter needs more of an explanation.

"Emma, all of this was to find you and bring you home. Please tell me you understand why we captured Regina and held her hostage. I'm not saying you have to forgive us, but I just need to know you understand where we were all coming from," Snow implores with her dark green eyes expressing the sincerity in her words.

Emma nibbles on the flesh inside of her bottom lip, but not hard enough for anyone to notice the small nervous tick. Green eyes are locked onto green, both studying, assessing...wondering. Emma can't help but sympathize with her birth mother. She could only imagine how terrified the woman was, always having to keep one eye open when she sleeps and constantly peering over her shoulder waiting for someone to attack. She understands completely, but she just can't wrap her head around that vicious sorcerer being _her_ Regina.

"I mean..." she pauses knowing her next choice of words will inevitably cause Regina pain. "I get it..." she clearly feels the way Regina's body stiffens next to her, but she keeps her eyes focused on her mother. "It's just...that's not who Regina is anymore. And I know that's probably really hard for you to understand, but this is who she is now. A woman willing to risk her life for my child, knowing it's all for me. A woman who saved my life and loves me with every beat of her heart." She hears the way Regina breathes out a sigh of relief and she blindly searches for the brunette's hand. She intertwines their fingers and squeezes with all her might. "I'm sure you'll never be able to forgive her and I'm sure those days will haunt you forever, but I love her and she's not going anywhere. We've lost each other too many times and I won't allow that to happen again."

Snow sharply sucks in a long breath through her nose and holds it for just a moment as her eyes take in the joined fingers of her enemy and daughter. She never in her wildest dreams expected something like this to occur, not once did she ever envision her daughter choosing her sworn enemy over her.

"If I have to forgive Regina in order to keep you in my life, then I forgive her," Snow confidently states before her husband rushes to her side.

"Snow-"

"No David, there's no room for discussion. I have waited twenty six years to meet my daughter, to get to know her, to finally be apart of her life and I will not allow anything or anyone to step in the way of that." Snow slightly turns to face her husband so he can see just how serious she is. "Our daughter loves this woman before us. We have to trust that our daughter is a good judge of character and that this woman isn't the same Regina we know of. She's in love with Regina, they are true love's which we witnessed with our very own eyes. There's no denying it or fighting against it. We either accept it or we lose our daughter and I'm not willing to give her up once again. Now are you going to fight me on this or can we agree?"

David seems painfully conflicted but he still nods his head, agreeing with his wife's decision regarding their daughter. "I'm not willing to lose our daughter again either," he finally confirms after a moment of silence.

"Good," Emma breathes but Regina is quickly cutting off the blonde from speaking anymore.

"Snow, even though you still infuriate me," Emma is quick to narrow her eyes at her loved one but Regina chooses to ignore her. "I am sorry about our past and I do hope we can move on because I'm staying with Emma."

"I accept your backhanded apology," Snow retorts with her most stern expression.

"Now," Emma exhales loudly as she slowly attempts to stand from the cold stone below her numb ass. "How the hell do we get out of this town without being murdered?" She bluntly asks while Regina helps her to her feet.

"Well, Red has my dagger so I don't believe anyone will be crossing our path as of right now," Rumple finally chimes in.

"And what makes you so sure the wolf won't attack you or so easily hand over your dagger to her obtuse grandmother?" Regina questions because truthfully she doesn't trust anyone besides Emma and Henry at this point. Well, and maybe Emma's ex who clearly has mush for brains and no backbone. The man just follows Emma around as though she's dragging him by a short leash.

"You're alive aren't you?" Rumpelstiltskin sarcastically retorts with his smug grin curling upon his lips.

"Red actually didn't want to be apart of any of this. She was very worried about you, Emma. She just wants everyone to be at peace. When you were injured she was frightened and was very convincing to the angry town to hand over the dagger because Emma's life was at risk. With the help of Granny's threatening crossbow, Whale forked over the dagger rather quickly," the former princess explains knowing her best friend would never harm her daughter.

"So, we are just free to go?" Emma suspiciously interrogates because in the back of her mind something is screaming that this is a trap.

Snow takes an assertive step forward and smiles kindly at her daughter. She reaches out and latches onto the blonde's bicep and to Snow's surprise her daughter doesn't pull away this time.

"You are free to leave, just promise we can stay in touch and please allow frequent visits. I meant what I said Emma, I would love to be apart of your life. I know we could never have the relationship a mother and daughter should share, but I hope we can at least have something."

Emma can't help but smile in return because deep down she always wanted to know her real mother and she's just not able to push Snow White away. She does want to learn more about the woman and who she truly is, curses and battles aside. Her heart still aches for a mother figure and after everything that was said just now Emma finds herself agreeing wholeheartedly.

XXXXXXX

They waited and waited in the cold damp vault until nightfall, hoping that they could escape this town without another uproar of an angry mob.

Now they stand at the town line once again hoping to be discreet as they say their goodbyes. Henry happily hugging his grandparents because he cannot wait to see the world outside of Storybrooke with his parents. The two people he dreamed of for eight long years.

Rumpelstiltskin holds his beloved wife Belle near while he attempts to say his goodbyes to his son, hoping just maybe they could repair their broken relationship. Even though Neal is kind to Belle upon meeting and saying goodbye all at once, he still is cold and distant toward his father. He will never forgive the man for abandoning him and choosing power and magic over his only son. So Neal shrugs the man off and leads Henry toward August's car.

Rumpelstiltskin assumed all along that his son would react that way despite the sliver of hope in his chest, but he smiles anyways. He's ready to put the Enchanted Forest, the Dark One and everything else in his past to begin a life of travel with his wife Belle.

Regina says a small goodbye to Rumpelstiltskin and the Charming's and follows Neal's lead to the car. She slips inside the backseat next to Henry and smiles down upon the excited little boy. They both peer out the window and watch as Emma says her goodbyes as well.

"So..." Emma drawls as she rocks back and forth from her toes to her heels.

"So," Snow smiles and wishes she could reach out to caress the small dimples embedded into her daughter's cheek. "We will plan for a visit to New York next month," she confirms politely with a genuine smile.

"It will be nice to see the rest of this country," David chimes in not sure what to really say in this moment.

"I'll look forward to hearing from you," Emma comments as her hand nervously pokes through the thick tension building between them.

Snow sadly drifts her eyes down toward her daughter's hand, her heart breaking instantly because she would love nothing more than to hold her baby like she did twenty six years ago before she so stupidly tossed her into a wardrobe. She inhales sharply and holds her breath as she finally reaches out to accept the gesture.

"Have a safe trip Emma, please call me when you arrive to let me know that you and Henry are safe," she pleads through a fake smile as her eyes fill with tears.

"I will," Emma replies as she releases Snow's hand. "Bye David," she offers the man an awkward wave since they had yet to speak cordial to one another, but he still smiles sweetly and waves in return.

Emma shuffles backward, her boots scuffing the pavement below until she reaches the car. She opens the car door and smiles one last time at her parents as one legs steps inside the vehicle.

"Emma?! Emma is that you? Wait! Don't go!"


	22. Chapter Twenty One

"Emma?! Emma is that you? Wait! Don't go!"

Emma pauses from her heart beating erratically within the confines of her chest because she knows that voice. She would recognize the voice anywhere and just like that her stomach turns with dread.

Regina must have heard the sound of that woman's voice calling through the midnight air because she is quickly scrambling out of the car. Concern is etched across her face, deepening lines into her flesh that express just how worried she is.

Snow White draws her arrow firmly across her bow while her eyebrows pinch together in confusion. Her husband stands tall and proud next to her, his sword held high in the air ready for another fight.

"Stop!" Snow demands, aiming her weapon at the woman rushing toward them.

"I just need to speak with Emma," she pleads softly that elicits a groan from the back of Emma's throat.

"What could the owner of our ice cream parlor possibly want with _my_ daughter?" Snow protectively interrogates as she takes a few quick steps forward.

The woman chooses to ignore the former princess and her weapon, her eyes only showing Emma Swan attention. Her feet halt just in front of Emma, her mouth forming a sad smile before she reaches out to caress Emma's pale cheek. However, Emma dodges the unwanted touch with a scowl embedding into her face.

"Ingrid, what the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be locked up somewhere?" Emma coldly snaps just as Regina steps beside her, ready to attack the woman that caused both of them so much heartache so many years ago.

"Emma," the older woman softly coos either ignoring Emma's tone or simply not hearing the coldness whatsoever. "This is not how things were suppose to happen. The apprentice, he told me of the prophecy and this is _not_ how things were suppose to turn out." She shakes her head sternly while her eyebrows draw closer together. "I was trying to protect you from Regina." She smiles sweetly but Emma knows she's manipulating her into believing the crazy woman's words. "I knew Regina was the Evil Queen and I had to make sure you were safe. I honestly thought she gave you something that night. I thought you were high and then it hit me." The woman grows serious as she snaps her fingers at the old memory clouding her mind. "I thought maybe I could push your instincts and awaken your magic so you could protect yourself."

"I didn't need protecting from Regina," Emma exasperates finally reaching her limit with this Regina bashing. "We were sixteen and in love."

"How do you know my daughter?" Snow inquires as she finally encloses the gap between them.

"While you were so quick to toss your daughter aside, I was taking care of her. I love Emma. We were almost a family, I was going to adopt her," Ingrid explains with love filling her eyes as she gazes upon the blonde. "We are meant to be sisters and unite."

"I was trying to protect her!" Snow snaps as fury clouds her mind and her grip tightens around her weapon.

"Enough! I am so done with all of this!" Emma bellows. "I'm done with this magic and this town and people expecting so much more out of me because of some destiny. Regina get in the car, we are leaving," Emma sternly states, kick starting Regina's feet to scurry around the the vehicle. "Snow, David, I will speak with you soon." Emma shakes her head at Ingrid before she slips into the backseat and slams the car door shut. "Drive August, I want to get the hell out of Storybrooke."

XXXXXXX

August drove his car to where he made Emma and Neal ditch their little yellow bug, just outside of Storybrooke. He dropped off Neal, Emma, Regina and Henry and took off faster than they could have ever expected. It seems as though a careless life on the road was calling out to the unfaithful man.

Neal drove the group back to Tallahassee, but stopping along the way whenever his long lost son spotted something that piqued his interest. They stopped in almost every state as they traveled south through the United States, Henry soaking up every second with his parents and the new life outside of Storybrooke.

Emma and Neal had a very open discussion in the car with Henry about their relationship and how Emma was going to be with Regina now. Their son accepted the information rather well and Emma knew that had everything to do with the magic he witnessed. He saw true love's kiss first hand and before they even sat down to talk about everything, the young boy already knew what the future held for his parents. Henry never knew his parents as a couple so not having them together really didn't bother him too much. He was just happy that after eight long years, he finally has the opportunity to get to know them.

Regina offered once again for Emma to move to New York with her. Thanks to her adoptive parents, she built her own real estate company and was doing quite well for herself. She owns a gorgeous three bedroom condominium in the heart of New York and has plenty of space for Emma and her son. Emma eagerly jumped at the opportunity that presented itself once again, but Regina made her vow no more illegal side jobs, which she agreed to wholeheartedly since she now has her son back in her life.

When they finally reached their destination, Emma's stomach was twisting and turning into knots. They had arrived at the apartment that she and Neal lived in together for the past five years. They built a happy home together and shared many loving memories, but now Emma was destroying that life for something she knew in her heart was the right decision.

Regina and Neal helped Emma pack all the necessities for her move to New York. Luckily, Emma was never a hoarder and never really kept much of anything besides one item. They boxed up her clothes and filled the car for their move to New York. To nobody's surprise, Neal tagged along because he didn't want to be away from his son any longer. So Regina allowed the man one month to live in her house so he could find an apartment for himself.

That was all just over a week ago now.

"So, what do you think?" Emma smirks as she leans against the doorway for support, gazing into Henry's new bedroom.

The little boy bends his knees and flings himself forward onto the new bed that Regina had purchased just for him. He wiggles and snuggles into the soft mattress and smiles from ear to ear with a small giggle freeing from his lips.

"It's comfy," he acknowledges prompting his birth mother to push off the wall and strolls toward him.

Emma settles down next to her son, still conscience of the distance between them after eight long years. Despite the deep connection they may share in their hearts for one another, she still can't help the guilty feeling weighing heavily on her soul for giving him up to begin with.

Her hands fall behind her body into the fluffy mattress and she leans back while her son scrambles to sit upon his knees. She eyes him carefully, still studying his features hoping she can memorize every detail about her son and then maybe she won't feel this thick tension of distance every time they are alone together.

"I'm glad you like it." She watches as he nods along and readjusts his pillows to lean against his headboard. Henry rests his back against the soft pillows and settles down with a few new comic books, again, thanks to Regina. "So hey, I know we are still getting to know each other and all but I registered you for school out here. As much as I would love for you to continue staying home with us, I know you need a proper education."

Henry simply shrugs as his eyes roam the cover of a new Batman comic. He's studying every detail intently while his index fingers traces the outline to his favorite superhero.

"That's alright. I miss school and I'm excited to meet kids my own age. The only other kid my age was Grace, but her dad was the mad hatter and he was kind of weird. She didn't get to go out much," he explains casually, his interest not at all focusing on the conversation with his mother.

"Oh," Emma exhales feeling that pang of guilt twisting in her gut once again, but then she remembers her childhood and that Henry should be lucky he had his grandparents taking care of him and loving him. "Well I'm glad you're excited." She is searching her brain for something else to say. She can't help but feel like either Henry finds her boring or somewhat harbors some hatred for her after abandoning him. "So...what's that?"

"My comic book?" He questions in a condescending tone that causes Emma to wince.

"Uh...yeah. Is Batman your favorite?" She asks even though she feels like she's pulling teeth with this kid.

"Yeah, he's the best," Henry informs her with a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. He slowly peels open the cover inspiring his eyes to light up like this is his first time ever seeing a comic book.

"Can I read it with you?" Emma timidly inquires, absolutely desperate to find something to bond with her son over.

"Sure."

Even though Henry seems disinterested about Emma reading along, she can feel an excited buzz radiating off her child. She smiles as her heart fills with excitement and she crawls across the bed to rest right next to her son. Her eyes land upon the colorful illustrations and her heart stutters. Emma reaches out for the cover and flips the comic closed, really assessing the book.

"This comic looks really old," she observes out loud.

"That's because it is. I've only ever seen the newer comics because sometimes when August would visit Storybrooke he would bring me some. When Regina took me to the store I saw these old ones and thought they looked pretty cool."

Emma blinks before ripping the book from her son's clutches, careful not to damage the item in any way. "Jeez kid, do you know how much Regina spent on this?" She inspects the back and every detail hoping to find some clue to her own question.

"No," Henry mutters before reaching for his most prized possession. "Can I please have my book back?"

Emma sighs when she comes up clueless and gently hands back the Batman comic. Henry snuggles back into his pillow to make himself more comfortable while Emma's mind races on how much Regina spent on some comic book. She's starting to wonder if Regina is trying to buy Henry's love and affection in hopes he won't hold any grudges for being the reason his parents are apart.

Henry begins reading out loud the first bubble tearing Emma away from her wandering thoughts. She shakes her head and focuses on the now. Her son. The two of them spending quality time together for the first time. She snuggles in closer to her son and smiles as Henry enthusiastically brings the words to life.

XXXXXXX

"Henry," Regina lightly strums her knuckles against the boy's wooden door.

She pokes her head through the crack and spots the little boy curled up next to Emma on his new bed. Henry has his head buried against Emma's chest while his body is curling into the fetal position. Emma has one arm draped over her son's midsection, protectively holding him close.

Regina's bottom lip quivers sending a wave of tears to fill her eyes. She inhales sharply and admires this special moment between mother and son.

She always dreamed of a life with Emma. When Regina's parents dragged her off to Maine, her mind would imagine a perfect future with Emma by her side. She would paint of vivid picture of their future home, filled with children laughing and playing because they would adopt children who the foster system gave up on, just like they did with Emma.

Even before Emma, Regina acknowledges that during her time back in the Enchanted Forest all she ever wanted was to fill her heart with the love of a child. She even tried to convince Hansel and Gretel to live with her, but all of that was ripped away when she drank that vile potion.

This is her chance. This is the start of a new life, where she will have her happy ending. The love of her life is here now, with her son and Regina will never allow them to slip away. This is her family now and she has waited far too long for this precious moment.

With light feet she strolls over to mother and son, her smile growing with each step she takes. She kneels in front of the bed where Emma resides and runs her fingers through messy blonde waves.

"Emma," Regina whispers and watches through loving eyes as the blonde groans before her tired eyes flutter open. "Emma," she urges again for the sleepy woman to wake. Emma finally turns over and smiles up at her girlfriend. "Hey, it's really late, you should come to bed."

Emma stretches her limbs, expanding the entire length of the small bed. A sappy grin lazily spreads across her face as she pushes herself up off the mattress. Before she fully commits to leaving the comfort of her son's bed, she leans over and places a gentle kiss to his temple causing Regina's smile to spread ever wider.

Regina leads the way out of the bedroom and back into their room. She sinks into her bed and watches with a permanent smile upon her face as Emma sluggishly changes into her pajamas. The blonde stumbles toward the bed and slips beneath the duvet cover, instantly pulling Regina in closer to her embrace.

Emma inhales the sweet scent that is all Regina and snuggles even closer. "Can you believe we are here?"

"No," Regina replies through a small laugh, but without any hesitation.

"After twenty-one years your back in my arms," she whispers into the night for only Regina's ears to hear and places a firm kiss to her temple.

Regina shifts in Emma's arms so she can stare deeply into those stunning green eyes that always seem to steal her breath away. She brushes a stray lock away from Emma's face and allows her fingers to bury themselves deep into a golden mess.

"Emma, I never thought you would be here with me again and I certainly never dreamed of finding this type of happiness when I lived in the Enchanted Forest," she confesses provoking her blonde lover to stretch forward and connect their lips in a kiss that she can only assume seals Emma's love and devotion to her and only her.

"I love you," breathlessly falls from Emma's lips, "this type of happiness is rare and we both know how hard it is to come by. I'm not going anywhere. You're my forever Regina."

"Good," she smirks confidently before brushing her lips against soft pale ones. "I love you too."


	23. Epilogue

"Are you ready?"

Regina's eyes flutter closed as she inhales one last deep breath. Emma's cold fingers slither between her digits and squeeze some life back into Regina's body. Regina holds onto Emma as her lifeline, to steady her body from floating away. Her eyes finally open and she nods.

The lady mimics Regina's curt nod and twists the doorknob to allow them to enter. Regina tightens her hold while butterflies swarm the pit of her stomach and adrenaline ripples through her bloodstream. Out of the corner of her eye she finds her wife flashing her a giddy smile and just like that all her anxious worries float away.

Straight ahead, Regina spots the warm chestnut tresses falling effortlessly down her back. Instantly her lips crack into a smile while her eyes betray her and fill with tears. Emma's fingers slowly slip away as she timidly takes another step forward, but Regina understands the magnetic pull Emma is feeling in this moment.

"Charlie," the woman softly greets the little girl prompting the brunette to peer over her shoulder. "Look who's here," the social worker happily cheers as she points to Regina and Emma.

Charlie's honey colored eyes follow the woman's finger until they rest upon the two women she met a few days ago. Her head falls to the side as she tries to understand what they are feeling. Regina's eyes are watery even though she is still holding a delicate smile while Emma is smiling as well but she looks uncomfortable to the five year old little girl.

"Hi," Emma mutters and shuffles her feet just a smidge closer. She squats down and rests her elbows upon her knees directly in front of Charlie. "Do you remember what day it is today?"

Honey colored irises flick behind Emma toward Regina, where the woman's smile grows even wider, then Charlie's eyes dart quickly toward the social worker for guidance. The room falls silent for a moment and Regina swears everyone in the room can hear her heart beating loud and clear.

Charlie's thin lips twist as she thinks about the question once more. She bites down on the inside corner of her mouth and Regina wishes she could tug that lip free before the little girl hurts herself.

"I go home with you today?" Charlie innocently questions, the uncertainty in her response is like a sharp needle poking deep into Regina's heart.

"Yes honey," Regina softly murmurs as her feet move to their own accord, right next to her wife.

"When do I come back here?" Charlie inquisitively inquires as she tilts her head to the side in thought.

"Oh no, no," Emma hastily rushes out and reaches for the little girl's hand. "You never have to come back here again. Once you come home with us, you are home, forever."

"Hmm," Charlie hums as she considers Emma's explanation. "I've lived in four houses," she states as her eyes narrow at Emma, challenging her admit the inevitable truth, that soon she will come back to another foster home.

"She sounds like you, when you were this age," Regina whispers into Emma's personal space as she bends down to mirror Emma's stance. "I promise you Charlie, our home will be your home now. We want you to be our daughter, _if_ you want that."

"I do," the little girl quickly rushes out, not wanting these women to leave her behind.

Regina smiles from ear to ear, a smile that reaches her eyes and inspires her irises to dance with pure love. "Okay then, let's go home," she holds out her hand and waits patiently for Charlie to accept the gesture.

The sweet five year old's eyes frantically shift all around the room for an answer to some unknown question. She hesitates at first, but Regina and Emma are patient and know this is to be expected.

Finally Charlie's delicate little hand trembles as she reaches out for Regina's open palm. Her hand is warm, inviting and has all the time in the world to wait for this little girl. Charlie slowly rests her hand inside Regina's and sighs. Regina's fingers gently close around the tiny hand and squeeze some reassuring love inside.

Regina watches intently as Emma than proceeds to hold out her hand as well, but this time there's no hesitation. Charlie slips her free hand inside Emma's and allow the women to guide her home.

 _Home_.

It has been two years since that dreadful time when Regina and Emma were dragged off to Storybrooke, a place where neither one ever mentions anymore. It's a time of their lives they rather forget to continue living their normal lives.

Snow White and Prince Charming kept their vow to be present in Emma's life. They continue to visit New York as frequently as possible, but never made the move since they are happy ruling the small town of Storybrooke. The Charming's main focus has been Emma. Regina and Emma thought the sappy couple would produce more children, but they haven't.

Rumpelstiltskin and Belle continue traveling the world and making the most of their lives. So far, the couple has come to visit every few months as well since they did spend eight years with Henry. They weren't about to lose that bond, especially since Rumpelstiltskin already lost the love and respect of his son, he wasn't about to do the same with his grandson.

Neal found himself an apartment just outside of New York City, where he continues to work as a mechanic. Henry splits his time between Neal and Emma, which has been working out very well for both parties. Henry has become rather attached to Regina during this time. Regina swears it's because she spoils him rotten, but Emma knows it has everything to do with the love and attention she shows Henry.

One year after living together, Emma and Regina decided to elope. In their eyes, it was always just the two of them, so that's exactly how they wanted their wedding to be. Just the two of them exchanging vows and spending their wedding with each other, nobody else. Exactly how they spent most of their time growing up.

Six months after Regina and Emma were wed, they discussed adoption. They wanted to offer their home to children that have had a poor track record in the system. Both women were very passionate about opening their home and their hearts to broken children.

"This is it," Emma excitedly announces as they stand outside the door. "Are you excited to meet your brother?"

Charlie shrugs her tiny shoulders and Regina notices right away how their conjoined hands are growing slick with nervous sweat.

"Henry's very excited to meet you," Regina enthuses as she slowly opens the door to their home.

Regina gently tugs on Charlie's hand silently encouraging her to cross the threshold. Her and Emma were so excited about the decorations and banner but now she's rethinking their choices and wondering if it's a bit much for the five year old.

"Welcome home," Snow cheers with her hands resting upon Henry's shoulders. Her smile is a mile wide, so ecstatic about having another grandchild, but the little girl doesn't reciprocate the gesture.

Regina bends down in front of Charlie, who is slightly shaking, but she ignores that and smiles sweetly. "I promise you have nothing to be scared of. Emma and I are here to protect you and make you feel safe. We just want you to be happy. So, what would you like to do?"

Charlie doesn't respond. She simply blinks and holds back the tears clinging to her eyes. Regina peers up at Emma for guidance and the blonde is quick to react. Regina watches curiously as Emma mumbles, "I'll be right back," and then jogs toward their bedroom.

The poor little girl didn't have much of anything except a few change of clothes when they brought her home. Regina and Emma anticipated this and had already filled her room with stuffed animal, barbies and so much more.

When Emma returned she didn't have a teddy bear like Regina assumed, instead she held a soft knit white blanket with the name Emma embroidered on the side. Regina smiles lovingly at the blanket she hasn't seen in far too many years.

Emma kneels in front of Charlie and offers the little girl her old security blanket. "When I was in the foster system I didn't have anything either, except for this blanket. When I was five, I met Regina and she didn't have anything either, so I shared this blanket with her hoping it would help make her feel better." Charlie's grip tightens around Regina's hand as she listens intently to the blonde. "Regina used to have really bad dreams, but whenever I would give her this blanket, the nightmares would go away." Emma holds out the blanket and waits patiently for Charlie's next move.

On one hand, Regina's heart is breaking for the terrified little girl, but on the other, it's swelling with unconditional love for Emma. It amazes Regina how sweet and lovable her wife truly is. She has always been a savior at heart.

Charlie cautiously accepts the blanket and holds the soft worn fabric close to her heart. Regina smiles down at the two and lightly taps Charlie's hand that is still clenching hers. Emma lovingly brushes some hair out of Charlie's eyes and smiles with adoration.

"So, can I say hi now?" Henry curiously quizzes as he slips out from Snow's clutches and shuffles closer to his new sister.

"Charlie? Do you feel comfortable now meeting Henry?" Emma softly asks in which the little girl nods.

"Well I'm Henry," the ten year old awkwardly acknowledges with a playful eye roll. "I'm so glad you're here. I have so much to teach you."

Charlie bites down on her lips and Regina assumes it's to stifle a smile. "Do you want to see your room?" Charlie glances up at Regina who nods encouraging the little girl to follow Henry. The little girl than looks to Emma for a second opinion in which she receives another nod from her new blonde mother. "You're kind of a princess so grandma might have went a little overboard with your room," he informs his sister as he takes her hand and leads her through the home, making a small stop to introduce his new sister and their grandmother, Snow.

"Henry," Emma calls out in a warning tone. "Let's not overwhelm Charlie with stories just yet, okay?"

There's a stern expression in Emma's eyes and Henry understands and remembers their talk about not bringing up the book or Storybrooke just yet. So the young boy nods and leads Charlie into her room.

 _Her own room._

XXXXXXXXX

"She's so cute," Emma gushes again as Regina curls into her wife's side, pressing sweet kisses all over the pale flesh below her.

"She really is," Regina hums as she settles her her cheek against Emma's chest. "Do you think she's comfortable? Do you remember how terrifying the first night was in a new home?"

"Yes, I hated it. It always felt like someone was just waiting to sneak attack you," Emma huffs at the distant memory and scoots closer to Regina to settle those unwanted fears of her past.

"Should we check on her?" Regina lifts her head immediately and gazes into Emma's eyes for approval.

"We just did, like ten minutes ago," Emma laughs and stretches forward to steal a kiss from her wife's full pout. Regina sighs, expressing her uneasy mind and falls back onto Emma chest. Her hand lays across her wife's chest, absorbing the steady beat that thumps just below her palm, causing her to smile. Emma suddenly breaks through the silence. "How many more do you want?"

"Ten," Regina blurts out without a second thought, provoking an adorable giggle from Emma's thin lips.

Emma hazardously pulls Regina's body to lay on top of hers. "Ten?" She shrieks and captures Regina's lips once more. "I'm thinking two more, otherwise, I can't be a stay at home mom with twelve kids running around. You couldn't afford all of us," Emma chuckles as her fingers slip beneath Regina's shirt and sweep across the warm flesh.

"Two more, definitely. We can reopen this topic in a few years and see how well the business is doing by then. Maybe we will want more by then."

"Maybe," Emma taunts but seals Regina's suggestion with a kiss.

Soon the faint cries and whimpers from down the hall resonate in Emma and Regina's ears. Regina quickly rolls off her wife and both women sprint toward Charlie's room, knowing those cries all too well from their foster years.

"Charlie," Regina gasps as she sits down on the edge of the little girl's new princess bed.

Thick tears are rolling down reddened cheeks provoking Regina to swoop the little girl in her arms and hold her firmly against her chest.

"The blanket...didn't work," Charlie stutters through her heavy sobs. "I had a nightmare. You are going to send me back," she cries out but never once rejects Regina's arms.

"I'm so sorry sweetie," Emma whimpers through a pout while she strokes Charlie's long locks.

"Charlie, can I let you in on a little secret?" Regina mumbles against the crown of Charlie's head. Her daughter nods as more tears tumble and soak into Regina's shirt. "Emma doesn't know this, but she was wrong earlier." Charlie sniffles as Emma furrows her brows and glares at her wife in confusion. "She said the blanket kept my nightmares away, but really it was lullaby she used to hum when we were your age."

"A lullaby?" Charlie innocently questions while her tears are slowly coming to a stop.

"Yes, a soft melody she would hum into the night whenever we were scared and the sweet sound would chase all our fears away," Regina explains, pulling Charlie closer to her chest.

Regina slowly rocks her daughter in her arms and begins humming the softest melody as her fingers sweep lovingly through chestnut tresses. Emma smiles at her wife and cuddles into her side with their daughter wrapped securely in their arms. She joins in and both women hum the sweetest sound to soothe their new baby girl.

 _A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed Rockabye! Let me know what you think. I know everyone is probably hoping for more, but sadly it's over. On a positive note, a new story is to come! A summer romance in an unexpected place and by popular demand, I promise this story will be filled with smut. Quite a few have been asking where all my sex scenes have gone, so this next story should fill your desires! Thank you everyone for all your votes, comments and support. You guys keep me motivated, so keep it coming and I'll keep writing._


End file.
